All is fair?
by LoveMyWay
Summary: It started with a little trick and developed into a full on war with neither of them wanting to give in. Edward and Bella could be perfect together - if only they'd stop messing with each other for long enough to realise it. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**You might like this. You might not. **

**I know. What a horribly vague note. Because that principle applies for just about everything in the world, right?**

**Anyway...let's see how it goes.**

**Characters = Stephanie's and certainly not mine. **

**BPOV**

The ceremony was fucking torture. It was all teary eyed old women and a priest with a lazy eye and a monotone, and my mother saying her vows and trying to act all sincere, trying to act as if she hadn't said the same god damn things three times over the past eight years.

And there I stood, holding an ugly little bouquet, expected to act like the happy daughter – happy for my mother's happiness.

Yeah right.

I was sick of this part.

My only comfort was the fact that this time Renee had let me pick my own bridesmaids dress. Five years ago I was forced down the aisle in a cream coloured creation that could only be described as the ugliest thing to have ever been formed out of satin, two years ago I stood beside the 'happy' couple in a hideous baby blue ensemble that had more ruffles than should ever be legal in the fashion world. Renee knew, because I had explained quite explicitly, that if she wanted me to stand with her at wedding number four, it would be in a dress of my own choosing.

When I chose the dress, I was expectingher to say no.

I _wanted_ her to say no.

So I would have a get-out-of-excruciatingly-painful-bridesmaids-duties-free card. So I wouldn't have to suffer this torture again.

But no.

She was all,_ well if this is what you really want..._

I wore black.

People gasped when I walked up the aisle.

I loved it.

I looked around the crowd for Charlie. He was invited, out of politeness. But of course, I wasn't surprised when I noted his absence. As if he would come.

If the ceremony was torture, then the reception came pretty damn close to being hell. Renee was freaking out because the band was late, and the only thing that seemed to comfort her was Phil's tongue down her throat.

Gross.

And in front of family?

And then I sat around, and I definitely didn't dance. And I cursed Renee for thinking it would be okay to sit me at this table, with a hundred-and-something year old man who kept telling me he hadn't seen me since I was _this _high, but quite clearly didn't miss the fact that I had indeed grown up and with that growing, came the obligatory set of breasts, which he couldn't stop looking at. I pulled the front of my dress up a bit and left table while he was still talking about the girls back in _his _day.

It was only then that my best friend Alice rocked up, looking all spunky in a short green dress and outrageous beads, and I wish she wouldn't look so perky while I was trying my hardest to be pissed at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked her.

"Sorry Bella! I really wanted to be able to make the ceremony..."

"Yeah right._ I_ would have skipped it if I wasn't bound by blood to attend. Anyway you're here now, so you can save me from all these relatives whose names I can't remember"

"Deal. So was it awful?"

"Beyond. I don't know _why _Renee keeps going back for more. God I need a drink"

"Well let's try our luck!" Alice says with a little wink, and we head over to the bar. Where the hell is the bar-tender? I sit on a stool to wait for his appearance. An extremely good-looking guy leaning against the side of the bar watching the guests make fools of themselves on the dance floor grins at Alice and I and saunters behind the bar. And that grin is amazing. He's all looking us up and down, and gorgeous eyes, and black shirt rolled up at the sleeves with perfect arms and...he looks a little young to be a bartender.

But hey, we're a little young to be ordering drinks.

So let's see how this plays out.

"What'll be, ladies?" he asks, leaning towards us.

Alice, angel that she is, realises how desperately in need I am of alcohol to numb the pain that is my mother's wedding, and orders a drink for me.

"My friend here will have a martini" she says. And although I've never ordered a martini in my life, at this stage anything will do.

We hear laughter coming from the dance floor and I swing my head around to see what all the fuss is about. Old Man Pervert is doing something that kind of resembles the chicken dance. With no pants.

"Oh my god!" Alice laughs, pulling a camera out of her purse.

"Alice, a camera? Really?" I ask, quite disgusted that she would want memories of this day.

"Come on, it's a wedding!"

"I could just make you copies of the last lot, it's much the same" I mutter, but she's already walking toward the dance floor, looking for the best angle to catch the most disturbing thing I've witnessed in a really long time. I roll my eyes and turn back to the bartender, who is watching me with amusement.

"So, how do you have it?" he asks.

"Alcoholic" I groan, resting my elbows on the bar and burying my head in my hands.

Cute bartender boy chuckles, and no matter how pissed I may be right now, I can't giving him a little smile.

"Nice dress" he says, not bothering to start my drink yet. "But black? At a wedding?"

"Lady at the store kept telling me, no bridesmaid with a heart would wear black..."

"_You're _a bridesmaid? And you look like you're going to a funeral..."

"Huh. I think _that _would have been more bearable".

He laughs again, but then seems to notice something, and runs a hand through his hair.

"Uh, I gotta go"

"What?"

"Nice talking to you..." he raises an eyebrow.

"Bella"

"Bella." He winks and takes off.

Some bartender.

I hadn't even gotten my drink.

**EPOV**

I was just leaning back against the bar and waiting for the boys to arrive when the two girls walked up. One looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here, and kept adjusting the neckline on her figure hugging black dress, the other was practically skipping across the floor to get to the bar. They looked disappointed when they realised the bar was unattended at the moment, and hey, they were hot, so why not play around a bit?

I walked behind the bar and asked them what they wanted. Not that I'd be able to prepare anything decent, but I figured I could play this out long enough to at least try my luck with one of them. Perhaps get a number.

Maybe the one in the black dress.

Probably the one in the black dress.

She's looking up at me through thick eyelashes framing amazing deep brown eyes. And although she's obviously pissed about something, there's a tiny smirk playing on her full red lips when she looks at me.

Definitely the one in the black dress.

A martini? Yeah, like I could make one of those. Thank Christ for the distraction that was a pants-less old man making a scene on the dance floor. The little perky one whipped out a camera and rushed over to the excitement while irritated-looking-hot-black-dress-girl stayed on her stool, waiting for her drink.

"So, how do you have it?"

"Alcoholic" she groaned, and I couldn't help but laugh at her. And then we talked about her dress, though I had only asked about it to distract her, to keep her from figuring out that I wasn't actually the bartender. But I was curious too. Yeah it was a fucking hot dress, and she looked great in it, but who wears black to a wedding? Someone who is secretly in love with the groom and wanted to spite the bride? Nah, I've seen the groom, this girl could certainly do better. She was too young anyway. So why the black? Obviously, it was a statement.

She said she was the bridesmaid. That's gotta be one hell of a statement.

I would have stayed and talked to this girl for longer, the tiny smirk had turned into sexy half smile as she talked, and it was such a contrast to her bitter mood when she sat down that I had to think maybe I was having some success here, but then I had to spot the real bartender approaching out the corner of my eye, and fuck. Time to make a quick exit.

"Nice talking to you..." Christ, if I never got anything more, at least give me a name.

"Bella"

Bella. Cute. I winked at her and took off.

I finally see the guys come through the door, carrying her equipment. Why was I the only one on time? I mean, this isn't exactly the rock'n'roll lifestyle here, and they're over half an hour late. Yeah, I'm in the fucking band. Playing at weddings. Not exactly living the dream but hey, it pays.

"What the fuck guys? The bride is practically foaming at the mouth"

"I know, I know" Sam says. "Let's set up yeah?"

It doesn't take us long, and we shut off the CD player that has been entertaining the guests up til now and start playing.

I look around the crowd, searching for Bella's face, wondering what she'll think when she notices me. I wonder if she'll be pissed.

**BPOV**

Alice drags me to the dance floor.

Like I want to dance.

"Bella, come on!" she says, forcing me to uncross my arms so I can dance, but then she stops and looks up at the stage, at the super late but surprisingly good sounding band.

"Hey, isn't that-" she says, and I follow her gaze to the guy with the messy hair plucking lazily at his bass guitar. A black shirt rolled up to the elbows and perfect arms... and when he looks up from his guitar and catches my eye, he smirks down at me.

Some bartender.

"I can't believe it!" Alice says. "He was totally playing us before!"

What the fuck _was _that? Pretending to be a bartender? Who does that shit?

"God, I bet he thought it would be _that _easy to pick up at a wedding, huh Bella? I mean, he definitely gave you the eye, I bet he just wanted to get a few drinks into you and then-"

"_Okay_, Alice!"

Well great. I _had _flirted with him a little. And now I felt like an idiot. God, I didn't need this today. Today was a day of rolling my eyes at embarrassing family members, and of plastering a smile on my face so I could pretend I was happy about this most recent wedding, it was a day of being pissed that my feet were aching in heels, and of avoiding dirty old men and their wandering eyes. But, I had expected all that.

I did _not _need to be played by some bass-player pretending to be a bar tender, who thought _hey, the bridesmaid just doesn't look depressed enough today _and then decided to mess with me a little, I mean, who did he think he was? Where did he think that was going to get him? Any other day, I probably would have laughed and brushed it off as a joke.

But not today.

"Come on Alice" I say, grabbing her arm and dragging her off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?"

"To get even"

I drag Alice by the hand, through the crowd and into the little side room where the band had left all their stuff, making sure Edward wasn't still watching when we stepped inside.

"Bells, it was just a joke!"

"I know Alice. But I'm having a fucking terrible day. Everyone's telling me how happy they are for Renee and Phil and all I can do is guess about the number of months this one is going to last. I'm worried about Charlie. _Remember _what happened last time Renee got re-married? I can't _stand _my great-Aunt Gladys. She pretty much told me I look like a hooker in this dress. Phil is sucking up to me in all the wrong ways. And to top it all off, the God damn _hired _entertainment decides to play mind games...so if you don't mind, I need a distraction from today, and getting even with this guy is the most appealing option I can come up with"

"Jesus Bella. Calm down, we'll get even then. So what are we gonna do?"

I look around the tiny room. Guitar cases and some sheet music...nothing much to mess with. I flick through a notebook full of song names, obviously all the stuff they can play. I remember seeing this at home, Renee highlighting her special requests. And then the music outside dies down and I hear the clinking of glasses. The God dammed speeches.

"Shit" I say, turning to leave the room, my mission unsuccessful. Alice giggles at me, finding all this highly entertaining.

As I step out of the room and begin to make my way forward to listen to the speeches, I notice the band coming back toward the little room. The fake bar tender and the guy that was singing seem to be arguing about something. I hide behind my cousin's boyfriend Harry, who is sufficiently huge, so fake bartender doesn't notice me as he walks past. Then when they're inside I hover near the door, more interested in their argument than the best man's speech.

"Why do I have to do the first dance song?"

"Because man, the bride requested a piano song, you're the only one who can play, and you know my voice doesn't match that shit"

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the god damned sheet music? She wanted 'The way you look tonight', right?"

"Yeah"

"Brilliant" he says sarcastically.

I have an evil idea.

But perhaps it's too evil.

By this stage, Renee has started talking into the microphone so I make my way back through the crowd, thinking I should at least listen to her speech.

She talks about meeting Phil. She talks about how much they love each other. Ew. She thanks everyone for coming. She thanks everyone who helped plan the wedding. She thanks the caterers, the god dammed florist. She gushes over everyone she loves.

She doesn't mention my name.

Oh, hell no.

After months of putting up with her psychotic planning, helping her decide on the most ridiculous things like the colour of the little icing flowers on the freaking wedding cake, and my own mother _forgets me?_

Well, maybe my little plan wasn't so evil after all.

I certainly won't feel all that bad about it anymore.

In my head, I run through the list of songs from the band's notebook.

_Perfect._

I turn around to see the singer, leaning against the far wall. No bass player/fake bartender in sight, so I make my way over.

"Hey" I say to the singer, as he looks me up and down when I stand in front of him. "I'm-"

"The bride's daughter, right?"

"Right" I nod. "Listen, she sent me up to see you. I know that she had requested 'The way you look tonight' for the first dance..."

"Yeah, it's a pretty common choice"

"Well, Phil decided to mention to her, that it was one of his ex-wife's favourite songs"

"Uh oh" the singer laughs.

I know. I'm a pretty good liar.

"Exactly. So now Renee has chucked a fit, and is there any we can change the song?"

"Yeah, of course. What does she want instead?"

"Mrs Robinson? It's like, her favourite"

I know fake bartender boy can play it. I saw it on the list. The singer nods, tells me no problem, and goes to inform the other guy that there has been a change of plans.

This is going to be priceless.

Alice finds me again.

"Why do you have that look on your face? Bella, did you do something?"

"Shh...they're about to have their first dance. This is going to be good"

"Oh no, Bella. You didn't drag your mother into this did you? It's her _wedding day!"_

"Hmph. It's not like she won't have another one"

Alice just laughs at me, shaking her head. We watch the piano and bass playing fake bartender take a seat at the piano as Renee and Phil move to the centre of the dance floor. He places his fingers on the keys and begins playing a slow version of Mrs Robinson.

"Bella!" Alice scolds, but she is laughing.

Renee shoots a poisonous look towards to piano, she looks extremely pissed, but manages to keep her composure and continues to dance, for the sake of everyone who is watching.

See, Renee is older than Phil. Like, eight years older. And it's not a big deal, really. But she's kind of sensitive about it. Nobody notices the age difference but she thinks that they do, and she hates it. So for some guy to start playing Mrs Robinson, a song about an older woman seducing a young man, while she is having her first dance with her new, younger, husband...well of course she was going to be pissed.

I try not to laugh as Renee plasters a fake smile on her face. I'm sure nobody else notices. But I'm her daughter, I can tell her real smiles from her fake ones. She is definitely mad.

Later, Renee approaches the band. Alice and I follow, keeping enough distance to be inconspicuous but getting close enough so we can hear.

"What the hell was that?" Renee squeals at the piano player. "I asked for 'The way you look tonight!"

He looks confused.

"I thought you wanted to change it?" the singer, the one I had lied to says, just as confused. I almost feel a little bad for him.

"_Why _would I change it to Mrs Robinson?! God, first you guys show up _late _and then _that _little performance! I hope you don't still expect to be getting paid for this!"

Renee storms off, and the band looks at each other.

"What the fuck?" fake bartender says. "Sam, who told you to change the song?"

Sam looks around the crowd.

Uh oh.

He points to me.

"Her. The bride's daughter"

A pair of beautiful and angry green eyes meet mine. Glaring.

He's pissed.

Well, good.

I wink at him and turn away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you clicked on chapter 2, huh? Thanks for coming back for more.**

**Sorry about the length of this chapter, it is pathetically short. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and you all know - SMeyer owns these characters**

**EPOV**

Emmett hands me a beer and slumps down next to me on his couch. We figure, after the events of today, we definitely deserve a drink. Emmett had nearly snapped his drumsticks in two when he heard we weren't going to be getting paid.

And then the groom had approached us, looking not quite as pissed as his bride, but more like he was terrified that if he didn't say something then his new wife would become even angrier and his honeymoon would be over before it even began. So he told us it would best if we just packed up and left.

"Shit man, I really needed that money" Emmett sighs, shaking his head. Yeah, me too. "What was that chick's deal anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the bride's daughter. Why would she do that to her own mother?"

"Uhh..." I consider, but Emmett has been my best friend for years, he can read me like a fucking book. He narrows his eyebrows at me.

"_What _did you do Cullen?"

"I...uh, I thought she was hot. I _may _have pretended to be the bartender to talk to her"

Emmett laughs at me, shaking his head. With a look on his face that says, _typical Edward Cullen._

"It seemed like a perfectly good fucking plan! But, in hindsight, I guess not. It must have pissed her off"

"You think?" Emmett laughs again. "Don't blame you though man, she _was _hot"

Yeah, she was.

That was obviously the first thing I thought when I saw her sauntering toward the bar. And then later, when we were on stage and she was looking up at me with that pissed off expression on her face, I had a hard time keeping my eyes off her. Even when she gave me that satisfied little wink, just before we were asked to leave, and when I was now angry with _her_.

Totally hot.

But, putting that aside for a second,

She had also cost us a lot of money.

Not that that would mean a god dammed thing to her. She obviously came from a rich family, from the looks of that wedding and the guests there. I recognised some of those people – some of the Forks upper _upper _class, whom the whole fucking town knows. The kind who don't attend parties without caviar, the ones who only drive European cars, the ones who permanently sparkle with diamonds.

She was one of them.

And why would some spoiled little rich girl give a fuck about costing us _anything?_

**BPOV**

"Charlie!" I yell, pounding on the front door.

Fucking hell. Of all the days to forget my key. Now I'm standing on Charlie's front porch, screaming at his door, shivering because I'm still in my bridesmaid's dress, and he won't answer.

And I'm starting to get worried.

See, Charlie never got over Renee. She left him and he refused to stop loving her. And I've told him, a thousand times - man, just let it go. But he clings onto that love of his, and eases the pain it causes with bourbon, scotch, beer, whatever.

And Charlie doesn't deal with things, such as the marriage of his ex-wife, so well. Last time, when Renee married that endorphins-crazed gym instructor whom she had only known for three months, Charlie hit the booze, hard.

Harder than usual.

And then he decided to drive to...well god knows where, it's not actually important I guess, because he never got there. He hit a pole, ended up in hospital. It was horrible and stupid and infuriating and heartbreaking.

So now I am terrified that he has done something stupid again.

"CHARLIE!" I pound again, and finally I hear someone on the other side.

"Jesus Christ Bells, you trying to tear down my door?" he mutters as he pulls it open, bottle of beer in hand. I take in his appearance. Wrinkled shirt, unshaven and bloodshot eyes. Not a pretty sight, but unfortunately one that I have gotten used to. I push past him and into the house.

The extreme difference between my mother's and my father's living arrangements never ceases to amaze me. With Renee it's...well, it's freaking luxury that's what it is. But Charlie's house? It's small and old and...I guess it's all he can afford. He wasn't born into money like Renee was, he had to work to get this house, and now that he's not working he can't really afford an upgrade. Not that he needs one – it's just him living here.

"How are you?" I ask him.

"Swell. How was the wedding?" Sometimes Charlie can sound even more sarcastic me. Which, trust me, is no easy feat.

I don't answer because I've stopped in the lounge room doorway, where the sound of whatever sports event may be on is usually pouring out of the television speakers. But there is no sound today. And from where I stand I can see that the screen of Charlie's television has been smashed in.

"What the hell, Charlie?" I ask, pointing to it.

"Damn thing wasn't working" he mutters, slumping down on the couch.

Yeah, right.

The television was obviously the victim of Charlie's anger or frustration or depression - or all of the above, whatever, over Renee's new marriage. It frustrates me to no end that he can't move on. That when my mother gets happy my father gets depressed and I end up caught in some weird limbo.

It's hard to even remember when they were both happy _together. _To be honest, I don't even know how it happened in the first place. They are so different. Opposite, even. And I guess people do say that opposites attract. But in my parent's case, it just was not an adequate foundation for continuing happiness.

I walk on through to the kitchen. There are dishes and food scraps everywhere. Jesus, Charlie. I turn on the tap and look through his cupboards for detergent.

"Bella, you don't have to..." Charlie says, appearing in the doorway.

"Were _you _planning on doing it?"

"Eventually" he mutters. "Bella, stop. It's not your mess"

I turn off the tap and swing around to face him. He's leaning against the doorframe, beer still in hand. He notices me looking at it.

"When are you gonna stop this Charlie?"

"Jesus, Bella. Don't start"

I sigh. I don't want to start. We fight about this all the time. He needs to give in, to admit that I'm right, that he _does _have a problem. But he is as stubborn as I am.

"Dad, maybe I should stay here with you for a while"

"I don't need you to look after me Bells"

"I mean, Renee and Phil have already left for their honeymoon, so I'm all alone anyway -"

"Bella, I said I don't need you" he says firmly.

Ouch.

"Fine".

"Look sweetie, Billy's on his way over..."

Billy. His drinking buddy. The guy who supports my father's view that alcohol will fix everything. What a terrific friend.

Or not.

I am dismissed.

I drive back home. Renee's house.

More like mansion.

Seriously, it's about as big of a contrast to Charlie's house as you can get.

And before Phil, it was just her and I living there. All that space was highly unnecessary. But Renee was born into money; it had always been her lifestyle. She wouldn't have anything less.

And I guess, to be completely honest...yeah I am accustomed to it. Not gonna lie.

But that doesn't mean I'm just another spoiled little rich girl.

You know, there are things in my life that tend to keep me grounded.

I step into the big house, mine alone for the next three weeks while Renee and Phil are playing the happy newlyweds in Hawaii.

God, today was a joke.

But I lay in bed, not able to get to sleep. I wonder, seriously, what the chances are that this marriage with Phil will last. How long before she gets restless again? I mean, that's what always happens. It always goes the same way, the same way it had with Charlie. And, for everything that I dislike about Phil, he doesn't deserve to be broken the way that my father was.

Poor Charlie.

I should have stayed. But he didn't want me. I guess he didn't want me to be around, to see the way that he lives. But I reserve the right to be pissed at him for not considering what _I _want. For not thinking that just maybe, I didn't want to be alone or that I _needed _to be able to see that he was handling all this.

Oh well.

I just want to go to sleep and wake up to a new day. One without bouquets and lame vows and fake smiles. One without perverted old men and ill fitting high heels and smashed TV screens.

There is only one thought that get's my mind off everything that was shit about today. And that's the thought of those green eyes, the look on that boy's face when he realised what I had done.

Like an idiot, I smile in the dark.

I can't help it.

And it surprises me that there is _anything _about today that could make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. **

**Liking it so far? Or not? Is it all about as unbearable as wet socks? **

**I hate wet socks. But I love noodles. And I've had The Buzzcocks in my head for about a week straight. Yes, this is all useless information so I look like I have something to say here. **

**These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with the puppet strings for a little while. **

**BPOV**

I pull into the school's car park, ready but not quite eager for another day of school.

Fucking Forks Academy.

See, there are two high schools in Forks. One for...how do I put this? Well, I guess one for the Renees of this town and one for the Charlies. Forks Academy educates all the spoiled rich kids, while Forks High consists of the spawn of the working class, those who haven't had everything handed to them on a silver platter.

God, I hate this school.

I mean, every other car in the car park is the kind of car no teenager should be able to call their first car. Nothing, with the exception of mine, is over three years old. And the school has a freaking chef who attended _culinary school in France _working in the cafeteria. And even though we all have to wear the same preppy uniforms, every student walks around in designer shoes, carrying designer handbags. Don't get me wrong, I _love _their cars, and the food is great, and yeah, I clack around the halls in expensive shoes too. But I still roll my eyes at anyone who takes all this too seriously. I mean, it's only high school.

"Bella!" Alice calls, skipping over to me as I climb out of the truck. She stops in front of me and glances disapprovingly at my vehicle as she does every morning. "God Bells, when are you going to let Renee buy you a new car?"

"I like the truck" I say, pushing the door closed.

My truck stands out like a sore thumb in this car park. It's ancient, and rusty, and barely even runs. But Charlie bought it for me. He had this thing about giving me my first car, even though Renee could have bought me any car I wanted.

I think Charlie feels like he doesn't really do enough for me. Obviously he can tell that his sullen moods, his drunken behaviour, his reluctance to move on from the love of his life, are not having such a great effect on me. Nice observational skills, dad. But he wanted to do something for me. And he's all alone. And I feel sorry for him most of the time.

I had to let him give me the truck.

I honestly do like it though. It has character.

And it kind of sets me apart from the others here, which I see as an added bonus. Even if I have copped a fair bit of shit about my mode of transportation.

It's mostly good natured teasing though. For some reason, I'm not exactly on the bottom of the school hierarchy. Although sometimes I think I deserve to be, merely because I don't put nearly as much stock into all this superficial bullshit as most students here do.

So where do I stand on the social ladder of Forks Academy?

As I said, not at the bottom. But then, not at the top either. To be honest, there's not all that much that isolates one student from another here anyway. I mean, we're all loaded, all dress impeccably well, all have the same sorts of connections, so there's not a lot of judgement made on economic status at Forks Academy.

Because we're all pretty much in the same boat.

Or, cruise ship may be a more appropriate analogy.

Alice links her arm with mine and we stroll towards the main building. When we get there the door is chivalrously opened for us by one Jasper Hale, who is loitering on the steps with a group of guys. He holds the door and winks at us.

"Ladies" he says, bowing his head a little. Alice giggles.

Okay, so _if _there is some sort of hierarchy here, Jasper Hale is most definitely at the top. And he shares that honour with his twin sister, Rosalie.

The Hale twins are both incredibly blessed in the looks department. And their family is pretty much Fork's Royalty. Their dad is a rich hot shot music producer, they're mother is an ex-model who has made a huge name for herself in the design industry. How they ended up in Forks, who knows, but from what I hear they don't spend a whole lot of time at home anyway.

Jasper Hale is actually a pretty decent guy. But Rosalie and I have never seen eye to eye. Just a personality clash. I don't like her, and she doesn't like me. Ever since fifth grade when she tripped me in the hall and then later I shoved her face into her lunch. Seeing perfect little Rosalie Hale with mayonnaise dripping from her face – that was one hell of a day.

So, I guess that little clash of personalities could explain why I've never stood a chance of sharing top billing here at Forks Academy. But still, Alice and I get by. We're certainly not un-liked. I don't think anyone could ever _not _like Alice. Ever heard the expression 'sun shines out her ass'?

Freaking stupid expression, I know. But if there was ever a chance that could actually happen – it would be to Alice. She basically exudes brightness and happiness. She's like a little pixie that no one can help but love.

And me? I don't know why I get the certain amount of respect that I do. I guess it's like a comic-book complex. You know, there's always the main hero, but everyone loves the arch enemy too? I seem to be the Joker to Rosalie's Batman.

Works for me.

Speak of the devil, we happen to cross Rosalie's path on the way to our first class. She looks me up and down, as if disgusted by my attire.

Come on, Miss Hale, we're wearing the same uniform.

But the look on Rosalie's face is extremely irritating. She doesn't need words; I can tell she's trying to piss me off.

"Rosalie, are your legs getting longer or is your skirt still getting shorter?"

I can't help it. This is what we do. Besides, having a school skirt that barely covers your ass, in my opinion, leaves one completely open to such comments.

"Bella...how's Jacob?" she replies sweetly.

Ouch.

That was low Rose, even for you. I try to ignore the comment, she knows perfectly well that things have ended between Jacob and I, badly I might add. Rose smirks, turning her attention toward Alice.

"Hi Alice" she says, plastering on a smile on her face.

Rosalie has no problem with Alice. Just me. And Alice seems to have nothing against Rosalie, if only because she's Jasper's sister, and Alice has a _huge _thing for Jasper. I'll admit, Jasper's looks could rival that of a Greek god, and yes there were times when I've passed him in the hall and had to resist the urge to push him into the nearest janitor's closet and kiss the hell out of him, but I'm not going to change my opinion of Rosalie because of that. After Rosalie saunters away Alice turns to me.

"I heard she broke up with that college guy she was dating"

"Alice, why do you tell me these things?"

She's such a little gossip. And I couldn't care less about Rosalie Hale's love life.

"Apparently she's dating some guy from Forks High" Alice continues, ignoring me.

Okay, that's kind of interesting. Mainly because Rosalie is such a sucker for all this money business and I would never have thought she would date a guy from Forks High.

Maybe she's not as shallow as I thought?

Un-fucking-likely.

**EPOV**

I pull into Emmett's driveway and honk the horn.

See, Emmet blames me for the loss of our pay check at the wedding, because I messed with the bride's daughter. Em needed that money to fix his car. So now, he feels that it is my duty to escort him to school. And home. And anywhere else he feels like going.

It would be easy enough for me to tell him to fuck off, find another ride. But hey, he's my best friend. I can taxi for a little while.

Before I had even turned off the ignition after pulling into Forks High car park, I could see bleach blond hair coming our way.

"Fuuuck" I groaned, banging my head against the steering wheel.

Em chuckled at me.

"Cullen, why don't you just take her home with you and let her get it out of her system?"

"Oh, you think that would work do you?"

"Could be fun either way" he shrugs, and we climb out of the car.

Fucking Jessica Stanley is waiting. Christ of all the girls at this school that I _could _take home, Jessica Stanley pretty much has a big red warning sign above her head flashing the word 'NO'. She's not bad to look at; it's the way she looks at _me_ that bothers me.

Like she's going to pounce on me any minute.

And that's not always a bad thing, but something about Jessica just screams _psychotic. _

"Hey Edward!" she squeaks, huge smile plastered on her face.

"Jessica" I nod at her.

"So, did Lauren ask you about the party?" She asks.

Party?

I shake my head.

"Oh here she is now" Jessica says, and I follow her gaze to a motorcycle stopping nearby, Lauren Mallory climbing off it and removing a shiny black helmet. She fixes her hair and leans in to molest her boyfriend's face. Lauren's most recent boyfriend, that kid from La Push...Jake, I think his name is, squeezes her ass before putting his own helmet on again and speeding off. Lauren walks toward us.

"Hey Lauren, I was just talking to Edward about your party"

"Parents are out of town next weekend" Lauren says to me, as if she's the first fucking person to throw a party behind her parents back. "I'm having, like, heaps of people over, it should be totally awesome"

I nod my head, thinking if Lauren Mallory expects this party to be totally awesome, I would probably find it fucking excruciating, and I need to come up with an excuse not to go pretty damn quickly.

"Anyway Edward, I was wondering if your band would come and play?"

Ugh. Fuck no.

"I would pay you, of course"

Well. In that case...

"Why the hell not?"

After discussing some of the finer details with Lauren and then shaking off Jessica, I head to my first class. At lunch I find Emmet drumming on our table. He carries his fucking drumsticks everywhere.

"So, I was supposed to be picking up Rosalie after school" he says, looking up at me.

Ah yes, Rosalie Hale. Of course everyone in this fucking town knows who she is. The Hales are like the celebrity family of Forks.

And I would never have expected my best friend to be dating _that_ girl. I mean, they have absolutely nothing in common. Since when do we even associate with those brats at Forks Academy?

I raise my eyebrows at Emmett.

"Well man, you know if it wasn't for you I would have had enough money to fix my own car by now"

So I take it we'll be swinging by Forks Academy after school.

Fucking great.

**BPOV**

Art, as per usual, is the only bearable subject of the day.

Every year, all senior art students at Forks Academy paint one piece for the annual charity art auction that the school puts on. The auction is next week and I spent the period putting the finishing touches on my piece. I'm kind of proud of it. I started it around the time that things ended with Jacob. I worked on it to escape all the frustrations of my mother's wedding. I painted when I was worried or pissed off at Charlie. So the result, to me, is some kind of meaningful mess that just happens to be aesthetically pleasing.

"Isabella Swan, I think you have a gift" Miss Levin says, looking at my work over my shoulder.

Miss Levin is the only teacher here who can get away with calling me Isabella. She is one of the very few teachers at this school whom I actually like, because seems to care about the subject and not just the enormous pay check she gets for teaching at such a fucking prestigious school. And she seems to think I have some sort of talent, which is kind of nice.

I am still trying to scratch the dry paint off my fingernails when I meet Alice on the front steps of the school after the bell rings.

"Come shopping with me?" she pleads. Alice – a shopaholic.

Before I can answer, our attention is diverted to a very public display of affection in the form of Rosalie Hale tonguing some guy next to a silver car in front of the school. So this must be her new boy.

"God" I say to Alice, disgusted, "They're going to run out of air soon".

I hear a chuckle behind me and turn to see Jasper Hale standing there.

"Ah, look at my dear sister. Slumming it"

"Don't be such a snob Jasper" I scold him. But everyone at this god dammed school is thinking it. _Rosalie Hale, with some public high school boy? _What is she doing, just trying to create a little bit of drama? Spite her parents maybe? That seems like a Rosalie Hale kind of thing to do.

"Rosalie tells me his economic status is unimportant because he's _so hot_" Jasper informs me, and I can't help but laugh. And then I let my gaze wander back down to the silver car, to ascertain that yeah, this guy is pretty hot and maybe that _is _the reason Rosalie is even giving him the time of day, but then I see someone else in the driver's seat and suddenly my eyes meet a familiar face.

"Hey Jasper, do you know who that is?" I say, inclining my head toward the car. Toward the owner of those perfect green eyes, the bass playing, piano playing, bartender playing guy from my mother's wedding who is staring straight back at me.

"That, my dear, would be Edward Cullen".

"Oh! That's...Bella, that's the guy!" Alice chimes in.

"Yeah I noticed that" I say, still staring in the window of the car.

By this time Rosalie and her boy have climbed into the car and then Edward Cullen, who hasn't broken my gaze for a little while, _fucking laughs at me_ before starting the car and speeding off.

Well what the fuck was _that_ all about?

**EPOV**

So I was just sitting behind the wheel, waiting for Emmet and blondie to finish ravishing each other's faces and just get in the car, when I looked out the window and saw _her. _

Bella.

So she's one of the Academy brats.

Yeah, I could have guessed that.

I watch her for a while, standing there laughing with that pixie looking chick who was at the wedding and Rosalie's brother, the famous Jasper Hale. Flicking her long dark hair over her shoulder, looking as disgusted as I am by the display put on by Emmet and Rosalie. She wears her grey school shirt as short as all the other girls at this damn school. Her black socks are pulled up above her knees, her tie is loose around her neck and the sleeves of her tight white shirt are rolled up while her red blazer hangs carelessly over the top of her bag.

And Christ does that look work for Bella.

Her eyes suddenly meet mine and a look of recognition crosses her face. Yeah Bella, remember? I'm the guy you humiliated at your mother's wedding, the guy who you cost a very decent pay check?

When Emmett and Rosalie finally climb into the car I swing my head around to face Rosalie.

"Hey, do you know that girl?" I say, inclining my head in Bella's direction.

"Bella Swan?" Rosalie says, surprised.

"Bella? The Bella who screwed us over at the wedding?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, that's her" I tell him. "Are you friends?"

"Ha, that's funny. No" Rosalie says. "So what did she do anyway?"

"Just decided to play a prank at her mother's wedding, at our expense. The bride was pissed, and then refused to pay us"

"Sounds like something Bella would do" Rosalie says, and I am a little intrigued. "You guys aren't going to let her get away with it right?"

Somehow I can tell that Rosalie, for whatever reason, doesn't think much of this Bella Swan. And that her encouraging us to get even is nothing more than a hope to witness it for her own satisfaction.

But that doesn't mean I'm not interested.

I look at Bella again and her eyes lock with mine.

"I have _the best _idea" Rosalie says, and I laugh at the thought of getting Bella back before starting the car and driving away.

Rosalie Hale is evil.

I can tell, by the way she gets this devious little smirk when we get back to Emmet's house and I ask her what her plan is.

Now, I am certainly not the biggest fan of Rosalie fucking Hale. No matter how hot she may be her perfectly manicured hands and holier-than-thou way of speaking just fucking get to me. But right now I decide not to give a shit about that. Rosalie has an idea of how to let Bella know that the little stunt she pulled at the wedding isn't something that you can just walk away from, and I want to know what it is.

"So", Rosalie begins, making herself comfortable on Emmett's lap. "Every year the Academy puts on a charity fundraiser where they auction off paintings from all the senior art students. Don't ask me why, but for some reason everyone gushes over Bella's work so her painting is kind of a big deal. Anyway, all the pieces are unveiled, one by one, on the night..."

She proceeds to animatedly describe her evil little plan. And no matter what I might think of Rosalie Hale, when she finishes talking I cannot help the huge fucking grin that spreads across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and not me.**

**I saw an Edward figurine in a shop the other day. Funny looking little thing scared the hell out of me. There were also twilight slap-bands. I didn't know slap-bands still existed.**

**Here's number four. Hope it's ok. **

"Bella honey, Hawaii is _amazing!_" Renee squeals into the phone.

"I'm glad you're having a good time"

"How's things at home?"

"It's..."

Renee is giggling on the other line.

"_Phillll....stop it!" _

Jesus, I don't even want to know what they're doing. Honeymoon or not, that's my _mother _and there's only so much suggestive background noises a child can take.

"School okay?" Renee asks. And then before I can answer, more giggles. Does she even care?

"Actually I got expelled for smoking weed on the hockey field, naked with a teacher"

"That's great honey"

Yeah, just as I thought.

Not listening to a fucking word I say.

She talks a little more about the hotel, about Phil, about the beaches, about Phil, and about some volcano she saw...oh, and about Phil.

After hanging up I can't help but be a little pissed with Renee. She never bothered to ask again if everything is okay here. And I guess everything _is _fine, but it still would be nice to know that she actually gives a shit. She _knows _I'm presenting my painting at the art auction this week, and she knows how much of a big deal it is to me, but she didn't mention it once. She _knows _that I am terrified that Charlie is tearing himself apart right now, and that it stresses me out more than anything, but she never once mentioned his name. It was all Phil, Phil, Phil.

Speaking of Charlie, I decide to give the old man a call. He will hate it if I he thinks I'm checking up on him. _I'm _the daughter; he's supposed to worry about me. But it hasn't worked that way for a long time.

"Hello?"

"Dad? How are you?"

"Oh, hey Bells. Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Everything okay with you?"

Charlie isn't even slurring his words. A good sign.

"Everything's great. Hey, you know that art auction I was telling you about? Well, it's next week..."

"Oh?" he says warily. I have already told Charlie about this, but he just nodded and swiftly changed the subject. I decide to try again though, because I'd really like him to be there.

"Yeah. I'm pretty happy with my painting. Do you think you'd like to come along?"

"Bells, you know I can't afford anything there"

"You don't _have _to bid on anything"

"I don't know sweetie, I don't really fit in with those people..."

"It's not about _those people, _Charlie. It would mean a lot to me"

"Yeah well...we'll see"

In other words, there's not a chance in hell that Charlie will show up.

I wander into the room Renee had allowed me to convert into a studio. My painting sits in the centre, resting on my easel. Miss Levin had let me bring it home, because I still wasn't entirely satisfied with it, on the condition that I had it back at school by tomorrow.

I look it over, finally pleased with the finished product. It may be one of the best I've done. It might hurt to see it auctioned off.

Oh well.

There's not a lot in this life you can truly hold onto anyway.

**EPOV**

I look over the finished product, fully satisfied. Ever since hearing Rosalie's plan, I'd been meeting up with her and Emmet at Em's house to work on it after school.

Now, the huge canvas has been transformed from its original blankness into a work of fucking genius.

Rosalie had found a picture of the principle of Forks Academy. We did a bit of editing, blew it up and printed it out before pasting it on the canvas. We painted the rest of his body.

On a bed

In a compromising position with a black panther. The Forks Academy mascot.

It was beautiful.

Will Bella get in trouble for this?

Most likely.

Probably a few days detention, max.

She'll get over it.

And I can't wait to see her face when she realises – that messing with Edward Cullen was a _huge _fucking mistake.

"This is _perfect_" Rosalie giggles at the picture. "We'd better get going".

Rosalie had assured us that if we got there early enough, we could sneak into the academy hall and swap the paintings, unnoticed. I pull up at the back entrance of the huge hall and retrieve the painting from the back of my car before following Rosalie inside.

There's about a twenty canvases resting on stands forming a semicircle at the front of the hall, and each of them is covered with a dark purple sheet. We look over the name tags until finding Bella's piece. Rosalie lifts the sheet off and Emmet takes the painting from the stand, with this sneaky grin on his face – Em is fucking loving this. I put our own work of art in its place and Rosalie covers it with the purple sheet, and now it looks exactly as it had.

"Now what?" Emmet asks, as we climb back into the car.

"Well you want to come back to see her face when they unveil it right?"

"Of course" I tell Rosalie.

"That means you have exactly two hours to make yourselves presentable, come and pick me up again, and get back here"

"Presentable?" Emmet says warily.

"This is a classy event, Emmett. They won't let you in wearing _that_"

Later, we once again step into the hall, now slightly better dressed.

"I cannot believe I'm in a fucking suit" Emmet whines.

"You look hot" Rosalie reassures him, linking her arm with his.

I scan the crowd, looking for Bella.

My eyes pass over men in tuxedos, women in satin dresses and diamonds, all the well off people of this fucking town. Really, what is this? A charity event or just an excuse for all these people to get together, waste themselves on champagne and argue about who has the bigger boat, the best boob job, the most money?

I scan the groups of people, but can't see Bella amongst any of them. I half expected to see her latched onto some rich kid's arm, or standing by her parents while they talk about holidaying in Europe, or even sucking up to the mayor who I think I actually spotted in the far corner. But I can't pick her out of the crowd.

"Whoa" Emmett says, a little quietly so only I can hear, and Rosalie remains oblivious to his obvious checking out of another girl. "There she is"

I follow his gaze.

And there she is.

Not latched onto some rich kid's arm.

Not listening to her parents and their friends trade stories about Europe.

Not sucking up to the mayor.

Sitting, on the edge of the stage.

By herself.

Looking bored and dangling her long legs over the edge. Wearing a dark blue cocktail dress and twirling a strand of long dark hair around her finger.

Looking actually pretty damn cute.

A grey haired man, whom I recognise from the photo as the school's principle, approaches and says something to her; I'm guessing telling her to get off the stage, because when he walks away she rolls her eyes and pushes herself off. A smile unexpectedly creeps onto my face.

Whoa, Edward. Remember what you're here for.

I turn my back.

I don't want her to notice us yet.

**BPOV**

I scan the crowd, preferring to sit here on the edge of the stage alone than having to mingle with any of them.

Charlie, as expected, has not shown up.

I look at the people in the hall, wondering who might bid on my painting. I'm starting to wish that none of them will. I don't particularly want my work hanging in any of their houses. Not this one. Because it's like everything I have felt about my mother, and Charlie, and even Jacob, as well as myself, has been poured into this particular painting. As if it's a part of me now. And I don't want that put on display.

Principle Bartlett walks toward me, that ever present scowl plastered on his face.

"Miss Swan, there are tables and chairs situated all around the hall, kindly remove yourself from up there" he says stiffly.

Principle Bartlett and I do not tend to get along. A few weeks ago he caught me smoking outside the gym instead of being in gym class. He was not impressed, and I (being in a particularly bad mood that day) _may _have told him to 'lighten the fuck up' which was met with further scowling, spluttering, and a few days detention.

I push myself off the stage and start wondering how easy it would be to swipe one of those glasses of champagne when I notice someone approaching out the corner of my eye.

"Nice dress" the one and only Jasper Hale smiles at me, looking gorgeous in his tuxedo.

"Parents dragged you along?" I ask. Jasper isn't one of the art students; he doesn't have to be here.

"Oh, they insisted. Come on" he says simply, inclining his head toward the door and offering me his arm. I take it, not knowing where he wants to go, but we stop just outside the hall.

"Saw you eyeing off the champagne" he explains, reaching into his tuxedo and retrieving a silver flask. I take a sip gratefully and hand it back to him.

"So, " Jasper says, screwing the lid back on and returning the flask to its hiding place in his tux. "Where's your little friend?"

"Alice?"

He nods, with a little smirk.

Interesting.

"She offered to come, you know, moral support and all. But what's the point of both of us suffering this torture?"

"Very noble of you Bella. So you really don't want to be here? Aren't you curious about how much your painting will go for?"

"To be honest, I'd prefer no one buy it"

"Why?"

I shrug. "I guess I'm attached to it".

Principle Bartlett's voice drifts out the doorway.

"_...all artists present, we will commence with the unveiling..."_

"Shit, I'd better get in there"

Jasper nods, and I head back inside.

The crowd is gathered in front of the semicircle of covered paintings, sipping their champagne and awaiting the unveiling. As I make my way through them and towards my own stand, I notice Principle Bartlett giving me his special scowl. All the other art students are already there beside their own pieces, I guess I was holding them up.

And so the show begins. Consisting mainly of Principle Bartlett introducing the student to the crowd, the student unveiling his or her work, and then saying a little about it. You know, inspiration, deeper meaning and whatnot. In my head, I come up with some bullshit story about what inspired my work. There's no way I'd stand up here and say, _well, I'm frustrated with my immature and selfsh mother, I worry that my father is drinking himself into an early grave, my boyfriend screwed another girl and dumped me and I was just so pissed of with everything that I took it out on the canvas and this is what happened as a result._

Yeah, definitely going with the bullshit.

I scan the crowd, who politely applauds each student's work.

I wonder if they really give a shit about the artwork or if all of this is just a show to display their wealth.

My eyes rest on Rosalie Hale, attached to the arm of her new boyfriend. Emmet, I think his name is. Looking at him now, I'm pretty sure he was the drummer at Renee's wedding. Hm. I wouldn't have thought she'd bring him along to an event like this.

My eyes drift to the person standing next to him.

Oh.

Edward Cullen.

Dressed in a suit, his hair perfectly dishevelled and his green eyes staring straight back into mine. And for some reason, I'm unexpectedly happy to see him.

But what the _hell_ is hedoing here?

**EPOV**

I couldn't help the smirk that played on my lips when Bella finally made eye contact. When she had left the hall with Jasper Hale and then the Principle announced the unveiling would begin, I was worried she'd miss it.

But, she came in, made her way through the crowd as if she didn't give a shit she was holding things up, and stood beside her stand. I noticed the principle giving her a particularly nasty glare, he clearly was not impressed. Ha, well just wait til he sees what is under that purple sheet.

Bella holds eye contact for a moment, clearly wondering what I am doing here. Then the principle reaches her stand and introduces her.

This is going to be so good.

When Bella pulls the purple sheet off the canvas, the crowd lets out a collective gasp and a shocked and infuriated expression rests on the principle's face, while an angry vain bulges in the centre of his forehead. He seriously looks like he could strangle her. Bella's cheeks turn the cutest shade of pink as she tries to explain, I'm sure, that the piece is not hers. But the principle has lowered his microphone, so no one can hear what she is saying.

Emmett is chuckling beside me, and Rosalie has a satisfied smile playing on her red lips.

Bella looks out to the crowd, confused until her eyes lock onto mine again and I give her a wink.

Her expression changes from confusion to surprise to complete anger.

She knows.

The principle leans in and says something to her before she angrily snatches the canvas off the stand and leaves the hall.

"Alright then..." the principle says back into the microphone, clearly uncomfortable. "Ladies and gentlemen I sincerely apologise for that display. I think its best we move on"

**BPOV**

Fucking. Edward. Cullen.

I storm out of the hall. Principle Bartlett had asked me to leave immediately, taking the painting with me, and to come into his office first thing tomorrow morning.

Super.

Jasper is leaning against the entrance to the hall, chuckling.

"_That _is what you were attached to?"

"This isn't mine!" I tell him.

"Someone switched it?"

"Someone by the name of Edward fucking Cullen, clearly with the help of your god damned sister!"

"Rosalie had a part in this? Ha, I should give her more credit"

"Glad you find it amusing" I say angrily.

"Look on the bright side Bella, at least no one bought your painting. Although I would have considered putting a bid on _that _one"

Yeah, I guess in any other circumstance a picture of Principle Bartlett in a compromising position with the school mascot would have been pretty funny.

But this was just-

It was-

Ugh!

Who the _hell _did Edward Cullen think he was?


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight and it's characters? Not mine!**

Principle Bartlett appears at the door of his office, contemplating from where he stands for a moment and not even attempting to hide his disdain.

"Come in Miss Swan" he says coldly.

I walk into the office and take a seat. I'm no stranger to this office. In fact, this very seat is probably moulded to the shape of my ass by now.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Bartlett asks.

_I didn't do it?_

_That painting wasn't mine?_

_Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to pull a prank like that right in front of you?_

But before I can answer his question, Principle Bartlett speaks again.

"I mean just the idea of painting _me _performing some act of bestiality..."

And I can't fucking help it. Just the way that he said that, and the look on his face...

I laugh.

Oh, shit.

Should _not_ have laughed.

His face turns dark red, that little vain appears in the middle of his forehead.

"Miss Swan! This is _not _a laughing matter!"

"Sir...I'm sorry. I – I didn't do it"

"Don't even try that one with me young lady. Like you _weren't _smoking outside the gym? Like you _never _skip classes?"

"Well..."

How can I defend myself? There's no freaking way he is going to take my word over Rosalie Hale's.

He suspends me for the rest of the week.

The bell has not rung for first period yet, so the halls are still full of students when I walk angrily through them to collect my bag before going home. I practically run right into Rosalie.

"Bella, thanks for the entertainment last night"

"Funny, Rose. Did you come up with it all by yourself?"

"What can I say? Not just a pretty face I guess"

"If that"

Rosalie ignores my comment.

"Edward did most of the work. _Revenge is sweet _and all that".

The bell rings and Rosalie smiles sourly and turns on her heel.

"Rose!"

"What do you want Bella?" She turns back toward me.

_Revenge. _

But from Rosalie, right now?

"Where's my fucking painting?"

I want it back.

"Don't know" she shrugs. "I guess Edward still has it"

Great.

As the hall starts emptying, Alice finds me.

"Bells, what happened?"

"I'm suspended for the rest of the freaking week" I tell her, before noticing Jasper Hale amongst a group of guys walking down the hall. Well, if Edward Cullen has Rosalie Hale on side, it's only fair that I get Jasper.

"Jasper!" I call, and he looks at us, grins, and makes his way over.

"What can I do for you, Bella?"

I figure, he's Rosalie's twin brother. He'd be able to get the information I want.

"You need to pick a side. Mine or your sister's"

He runs a hand through his blonde hair, chuckling a little.

"Yours" he says, but I notice his eyes dart toward Alice when he says it.

"Good"

"So..." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I need you to find out where Edward Cullen lives"

"Done"

**EPOV**

I wake up with a headache and consider ditching school for the day. It takes me a couple of painkillers before I can even consider stepping out the front door. Luckily the parents have already left for work, so I don't have to explain to them why I look like the living dead right now, which is because Em and I had a few too many celebratory drinks last night after our little prank went so fucking well.

After showering I rummage through my closet when something in my room catches my eye.

The canvas.

Bella's painting, facing the wall.

I hadn't even looked at it yet.

The painting itself had been unimportant; I had just lugged it up to my room and sat it in the corner without a second thought.

But now I'm kind of curious.

I flip the canvas around and lean it back against the wall, stepping back to get a good look.

And I'm pretty fucking surprised and impressed.

This painting, it's not like all the other ones that were on display last night. All those fucking still lifes and landscape pictures.

This one, it's all dark blues and black and greys, with huge splashes of angry red bursting out in parts. And if you look at it the right way, it looks like there's a person crouching in the corner, alone.

And on the whole, it's actually pretty fucking...heartbreaking.

I feel a twinge of guilt. Sure, this painting was up for auction anyway, but still it seems so damn _personal _that I feel like it shouldn't be here, hidden away in my bedroom.

Maybe I should get it back to Bella somehow. I'm sure she'd be _thrilled _to see me again.

"I feel like a fucking semi-trailer parked on my head last night" Em says, climbing into my car. "_Why _did we drink so much again?"

"Because Emmett" I say, pulling out of his driveway and turning toward the school. "Revenge is a dish best served...with scotch...or something"

"Not sure that's how the saying goes, Cullen. But shit, how great was last night? I mean, Bella's face was priceless!"

I laugh in agreement. It had been hilarious.

"So anyway dude, I'm thinking we should have a jam tonight. We need to sort out some shit for Lauren's party"

"Sounds good"

"Sweet, I'll get the other guys to come round after school".

**BPOV**

Since I suddenly have a bit of free time on my hands, I decide to visit Charlie.

It's the middle of the day, but I know he'll be home. Charlie hasn't been a contributing member of the workforce for quite some time.

He answers after the first knock this time.

"Hey Charlie"

"What's up, kiddo?" he says, stepping aside to let me in. I like this, when we act like a normal father and daughter. When I don't have to pound on his door forever before it opens, when he doesn't answer with a slurring voice and a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Got suspended" tell him.

"Yeah. Your principle gave me a call this morning"

This morning? As in, hours ago?

As in, Charlie knew I'd gotten into some kind of trouble and he didn't even bother to call me and make sure everything is alright?

Wow Charlie. It took you a whole of five seconds this time to change my mood entirely.

"You didn't call" I say simply. "Not even to yell at me?"

The fact that I had done nothing wrong is insignificant at this stage.

"Who am I to judge?" he mumbles, voice laced with a fucking self-pity that I have come to hate.

Um, how about, _you're my father?_

"It's not _about _that! Didn't you even want to know that everything is okay?"

"You seem okay Bells", he says, confused.

He doesn't understand why I am upset.

I wonder if he is capable of proving that he actually gives a shit about me?

I know my temper gets the better of me, and I can be a litte over dramatic a lot of the time. But I can't help it now.

"Catch ya later, Charlie" I tell him, before storming out of the house.

Of course, he doesn't follow.

I climb back into my truck, trying to calm myself down before turning the ignition. Calm doesn't come so easily. I'm pissed at Edward Cullen for humiliating me last night, I'm angry that Rosalie fucking Hale had some part in that, I can't _believe _I'm suspended for something I didn't even do, and I'm infuriated that Charlie once again has no issues with letting me down. Ugh!

My phone rings.

"What?!"

Oops.

Whoever is on the other end chuckles.

"Bad time?" Jasper Hale's voice drifts into my ear.

"Sorry Jasper. I'm not having the best day".

"Well sweetheart, this might cheer you up. Thirty-three Eversley Road. Edward Cullen's address"

"Jasper, you're an angel"

"So they tell me. Listen, I don't paicularly want to be an accessory for any sort of crime, so please tell me no kind of murder, assault or arson is going to take place at that house tonight"

"I just want my painting back"

"Fair enough"

Alice calls me when she finishes school and asks me to help her find a dress for some party or another, so by the time I actually get to Thirty-three Eversly Road, the street is dark. I curse Alice for her shopping addiction that keeps me waiting in dressing rooms for a huge chunk of my life.

The house is dark too. No lights, no cars in the driveway.

I had been fully prepared to face Edward's parents with this sweet little act about how I was a friend of Edward's and could I please pick up my painting? I had also been prepared to face Edward alone, and _demand _it back. But from the looks of things, no one is home.

Well.

This could work too.

As I climb out of the truck I double check that there is no one out in the street. When I get to the front door I test it, and sure enough, it is locked.

God, I haven't used this trick for so long.

I pull a bobby pin out of my hair.

Normally I would not advocate breaking into someone else's house. But I'm only doing it to retrieve my own property, so that's sort of okay. Right?

When the lock gives after a little bit of fiddling I push the door open and silently thank the man who taught me how to do this, when I was eight years old.

I step into the darkness of the house and wonder where in the hell I am going to find my painting.

**EPOV**

After messing around in Em's garage for a good couple of hours, trying to decide which tunes would best satisfy the masses at Lauren Mallory's party and deciding begrudgingly that it would probably be our covers of the most mainstream stuff we know, I pack up my bass, say goodbye to the boys, and head home.

The place is dark, I had forgotten that my parents were going out to dinner. But when I reach the front door, it's slightly ajar. It's not like them to leave the house unlocked.

I leave my bass lying in the hall and move toward the lounge room. I reach for the light switch next to the doorway but stop when I notice there is someone in the room.

A girl, looking around with her back to me, who obviously didn't hear me come in.

"What the fuck?" I say.

"Shit!" she says, jumping and swinging around. I flick on the light.

Whoa.

"Bella?"

"Uhh" she just makes a noise, clearly not knowing what to say. What the hell?

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

She crosses her arms over her chest now, looking irritated with _me. _

Seriously?

"I want my painting"

Oh.

Right.

But shit, did that really require breaking into my home?

She looks different. I guess I've only seen her in expensive dresses and her preppy uniform. But now her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, she's wearing tight ripped jeans and a faded Clash t-shirt over a long sleeved white top.

And I think this is the best I've seen her.

She looks hot.

And, she's in my house...

Whoa, Edward. Back on track. Bella Swan is trespassing here, right? And she knows it, she knows she's been caught doing something wrong, because her eyes keep darting around as if she wants to step around me and run away. And for some reason I don't want that to happen. So, I decide to give her what she came for.

"Stay here" I tell her, and she narrows her eyes at me. "I'll get your painting".

**BPOV**

I stay, awkward in Edward's living room while he goes to get my painting. I keep twirling my twisted bobby pin, which I have been fiddling with since I entered the house, in my fingers. I slump down on his couch, after considering just taking off right now, but I figure I might as well wait to get what I came for.

Why did I not wait until someone was home? Why did I think that breaking in would be a good idea?

Stupid, Bella.

He appears again, canvas in hand. But instead of passing it to me, he leans it against an armchair opposite where I'm sitting and takes a seat in it.

So what, we're going to have a little chat now?

Fantastic.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

I sigh. No point lying.

I flick the twisted bobby pin towards him and it land at his feet. Edward keeps his eyes on me while he leans down to pick it up. Then his eyes dart down to the object in his hand and he chuckles a little as if in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Now where did a girl like you learn a trick like that?"

"A girl like me?" What the hell did that mean?

"Come on Bella, when would you or anyone other one of those Academy brats for that matter, have to force your way in _anywhere?"_

"Academy brats? One chat at a wedding, a glimpse of me at school from your parked car, and you think you know me?"

"You're not going to answer my question?"

"Fine. I was in the sheriff's department once when I was eight years old, waiting for my dad. Nobody noticed me wander down to the holding cells except the old guy behind the bars who took pity on the girl who's father seemed to have forgotten all about her, and kept me entertained by teaching me some tricks".

Edward is staring at me.

Shit.

Why the hell did I just tell him that?

He kind of looks like he doesn't believe me anyway.

But I don't really care.

I get up from the couch and pick up the painting, ready to leave.

Edward stands as well. He steps forward a little so he is close to me, and I notice how tall he is. He glances down at the canvas in my hand.

"It's good" he says softly.

"Hm. Even better than your representation of Principle Bartlett?"

Edward chuckles. It's irritating.

"I got suspended for that you know"

"Well hey, I guess we're even now, right?"

Even?

He completely humiliated me in front of all those people; he got me suspended from school!

Even?

"Not even close"

I step around him and leave the house, the sound of his soft quiet laughter following me out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hello...**

**Um...I don't have any witty banter.**

**You know it, I know it - characters aren't mine.**

**BPOV**

"You _broke into his house?" _Alice squeals.

"Um...Alice, can you check if the pasta is cooked?"

"Don't change the subject Bella" she says, moving over to the oven to check the pasta anyway. Since Renee has been away on the honeymoon, I've been living off take out. But tonight I actually thought I'd attempt to cook something myself, and I'm glad Alice is here for the moral support. "Needs a few more minutes"

"Okay" I say, frowning down into the pot I am stirring. The pasta sauce is going clumpy and disgusting. I'm following a relatively simple recipe here, but of course I would stuff it up.

"So", Alice tries again, leaning against the kitchen counter. "You broke into Edward Cullen's house. What the hell were you thinking Bells?"

I stop stirring and turn away from the pot.

"Uh...I don't know. He had my painting!"

"You could have, you know, asked for it back"

Yes, thank you little Miss logical. But Alice knows me better than anyone; she sure as hell knows that thinking logically is not one of my key strengths.

"So was he pissed when he caught you?"

"Not as much as I would have expected. God he was irritating though. All _I know girls like you, _and gloating about his little stunt and laughing at me...ugh!"

So that wasn't _exactly _how it went, but close enough.

Alice quirks an eyebrow at me.

"So you like him?"

Huh?

"Alice? What the _hell?"_

"You like him! I think you do, and I _can_ sense these things you know. Besides why wouldn't you? The boy is hot!"

"You've got it so wrong" I say, not knowing how to convince her, because I don't actually know how wrong she is. Luckily she doesn't pursue the subject. She's looking at the stove instead, in horror.

"God Bella, how hot do you have that thing?" she says, stepping forward and turning down the temperature before peering into my pot. "You should still be stirring that".

I shrug and resume my stirring. Uh oh. Black lumps rise to the surface. The sauce has burnt to the bottom of the pan. The whole thing looks truly horrible.

Me cooking?

Epic fail.

I turn back to Alice.

"Pizza?"

**EPOV**

"She _broke into your house?" _Emmett asks, shocked and amused.

"Yeah. With a fucking pin from her hair!"

"Dude. That's kind of hot"

"Yeah"

That fact hadn't escaped my attention. The girl broke into my house and I wasn't sure if I should be pissed off or turned on.

"So, Cullen. You gonna make a move?"

"Emmett. What the _fuck_?"

He laughs at me.

"Come on Edward. She's hot! I'd do it"

"Em, are you forgetting you're dating Rosalie fucking _Hale_?"

"No. I haven't forgotten I'm fucking Rosalie Hale-"

"Man, that's not what I said"

"No? Regardless, I'm just saying, Rosalie's a babe. But Bella, I mean that girl deserves some appreciation too. And I'm allowed to appreciate her right?"

"Yeah, just don't let Rosalie know"

"Hell no. Castration isn't on my _things to do _list, dude. But you and Bella Swan? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it"

I have thought about it. Christ, any heterosexual male with full vision would have thought about it.

But something tells me I can't just charm Bella Swan with a crooked smile and some sweet sentiments.

I think we're way beyond that.

**BPOV**

Freaking. Alice.

Why did she have to say it out loud, even imply that there might be a slight chance I have a teeny tiny little thing for Edward Cullen? Because now it's making me seriously consider it, and it's driving me a little crazy. Because as much as I want to get him back for that stupid prank, for getting me suspended, if I'm being totally honest here - I kind of only want to do it if it means I'll see him again.

Like, even when I went into his house. I'll admit it, I snooped a little. Not as in, poked through his drawers in a creepy stalker-like fashion. But I looked for my painting and at the same time I was curious about where I was, I wondered which room would be his, I wondered what he did here in his spare time, like a love-crazed little schoolgirl, all the while trying to convince myself that that is _not _what I was.

And then when he caught me...yeah I was pissed with him. But it wasn't _pure_ hatred. A ridiculous irrational part of me was glad that he was standing there in front of me, even if the rest of me was annoyed. And then I told him that shit about Charlie leaving me at the Sherriff's department when I was eight? Who _does _that? That was a personal story, something that just proves Charlie has always been somewhat of a screw up, and I went and told Edward Cullen?

Gah!

What the fuck is wrong with me?

My Friday, my last official day of suspension is spent trying to cure my boredom and forget about Edward all at once, at least until Alice finishes school and can come and keep me company.

When she finally lets herself into my house, no knocking required, I practically tackle her to the ground and before I know what I'm doing I find myself asking her what she honestly truly thinks of Edward Cullen besides the fact that he is super hot.

I feel like slapping myself in the face when I see her eyes light up at my question.

"So you _do _like him!" she squeals.

"No, I...I didn't say that...I..."

"Bella! What are you going to do about it?"

I shrug, regretting bringing up the topic at all. "Let's not get carried away Brandon. I'm not sure I even like him"

"Well, you know what? We're going to find out"

I start shaking my head, but Alice ignores my attempts at protest. "Bella, it's high-freaking-time you got over Jacob-"

"I'm _over _Jacob"

"-and start having a little fun. And why not with Edward Cullen? I was talking to Rosalie today-"

"Fucking fantastic"

"-and she said the boys have a gig at some party tomorrow night. So I'll call up Rosalie, because she actually likes _me _you know, and find out where this party is. We'll get you dressed up super cute and you can accidentally-on-purposebump into Edward and see where things go from there"

Alice is so hyped up about her little plan that all I can do is nod.

**EPOV**

It's a typical teenage-rebellion party. Backyard fairy lights and plastic cups for the copious amounts of beer. Half the kids here are already fully wasted when Em, Sam and I arrive and set up our gear. Then we launch into the most teeny-boppery mainstream shit that we can cover without completely foregoing our dignity, and the crowd, predictably, seems to love it.

After a few songs we take a quick break to head over to the keg and grab some beer. Of course, I am not able to make it the short distance from our set up to the keg without bumping into Jessica Stanley.

"Edward! That last song was _awesome_!"

"Uh...thanks Jessica"

She looks so god dam eager to please that I don't have the heart to tell her I would rather chew off my own fingers than have to play that shit ever again. I fill up my plastic cup and turn back around, hoping that Jessica has disappeared and finding that Lauren Mallory is now standing there.

Well, shit. That's not exactly an improvement.

She's got her arm around that kid from La Push. The boyfriend, the guy with the bike who drops her off and squeezes her ass at school most mornings.

"Edward, you guys sound great"

"Thanks"

The boyfriend leans around to fill up his own cup of beer and then straightens up again to look at me.

"Oh, Edward this is my boyfriend Jacob"

Jacob holds out one giant fucking hand for me to shake.

"Hey man" he says, before taking a gulp of his beer. "Fuck, Lauren, what the hell kind of beer is this?" he says in obvious distaste.

"What's wrong babe, did you get too used to the fine wining and dining at Bella's parties?" she pouts up at him.

Wait, Bella?

How do they know Bella?

"Don't be stupid" he tells her, squeezing her ass. This kid does a lot of ass squeezing. Lauren giggles and then says something about how she has to make sure nobody is in her parents' bedroom or something and wanders off.

"You know Bella Swan?" I ask Jacob.

"Yeah" he nods. "Used to go out with her"

"Really?"

I mean, _really? _This guy? I wouldn't have picked that.

"Sure sure. She's a piece of work, that one"

Yeah, I can tell.

"I mean, she's hot and all. For sure. But, you know..." Jacob drifts off and lifts one finger, moving it in small circles near his temples, indicating what? That Bella's crazy? "Things with Lauren are just so much _easier"_

Yeah. I _bet _Lauren's easier.

I don't tell him this.

I can imagine that kind of statement wouldn't go down very well with this guy, and I'm not really feeling up for one of his fists connecting with my face.

Emmett's back at the kit, starting to drum impatiently, so I head back over and pick up my bass.

**BPOV**

It's been a while since I crashed a party.

Especially a party like this. I mean, not to sound like a snobby bitch or anything, but usually the parties Alice and I go to are a whole lot different to this backyard keg party. Because I guess all my friends are from the academy really, and all the academy brats, as Edward would call them, tend to party a little different to this. Not that I'm opposed to this kind of get-together. It's just I'm never really _invited _to this kind of get-together.

But hey, I know the band, right? Isn't saying that like your instant ticket into any place the band might be? Even if said band might hate you?

Alice picked my clothes. She always begged to, and this time I let her. I was pretending to be indifferent. She chose a green strapless dress and said I looked cute enough to make Edward forget this little war of ours. I'm not so sure.

"So whose party is this?" I ask Alice as we make our way to the backyard where the crowd is. I can hear the band playing and almost feel like rolling my eyes at myself when the sound of the bass sends pathetic little butterflies through my stomach.

"Umm...not sure, actually" Alice replies.

We stand on the balcony for a minute and watch the band. Edward plays mostly with his head down, his messy hair falling over his forehead, not looking up and noticing me. When they start a new song Emmet says something and Edward laughs, as if this is all just a big joke to them.

I hear a crash coming from inside, and then some giggling girls stumble past us, one of them saying,

"God, Lauren's parents are going to _kill _her!"

Lauren?

Alice turns to me and raises her eyebrows.

Surely it's a different Lauren. I mean, it's not exactly an uncommon name.

But I look around the backyard, scanning the crowd, and sure enough...

Lauren Mallory.

With her arm around Jake.

"Oh, shit" Alice says, following my gaze. "Bella, I had no idea..."

I rest my arms on the porch railing and bury my head in them.

"Fuck my life" I moan.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to _not _be at the party of the girl who Jacob dumped me for"

Seriously, it hurt to see them together. I mean, yeah Jake was a complete asshole for what he did. But seeing him still with her just freaking sucks.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Hell yes"

I follow Alice along the porch, pushing through the crowd of people and inevitably running right into someone before I can reach the bottom of the steps.

"Bella?"

Fucking hell. Was it too much to ask to be able to walk the short distance away from the crowd without bumping into Jake?

"Hey..." is all I can say.

"What are you doing here?" he says, furrowing his brow at me. "Lauren didn't invite you...look, if you're here for me-"

Huh? Arrogant bastard. And what the hell is this, him shaking his head and asking if I'm here for him? Does he honestly think I'm that freaking pathetic? Is he winding up to tell me once again that he doesn't want me? I interrupt him before I have to hear that shit again.

"You know what Jake? Fuck you"

Yeah, not very original, I know. I push past Jake and make my way over to Alice, who is waiting at the bottom of the steps, hands on hips and glaring daggers at Jake.

The music stops as the band finishes their song and I turn back toward where Edward was standing, remembering why I came here in the first place and wondering if I should take the chance now or just get the hell out of here. Who was I to let Jake chase me away?

But Edward is clearly busy sharing his personal space with a busty blonde girl, who has her arms wrapped around his waist.

Well, shit.

Of course he would have someone already. What was I even thinking?

Coming here was a huge mistake.

"Let's get out of here" I tell Alice.

When we get back out to the road I slump down onto the curb and Alice sits next to me.

"Bells, forget Jake. He's an asshole, you know that"

"I know"

I do know.

He hadn't always been an asshole. Once upon a time we were pretty happy together. Or at least, I thought we were. Until one night we went to a party, Jacob disappeared, and I found him later in a bedroom fucking Lauren Mallory. Yeah, what the hell kind of guy takes his girlfriend to a party where he hooks up with some other chick?

He never even apologised, never asked if things could be fixed. He just said things were over between us.

Then obviously, picked up right where he had left off with Lauren.

And that fucking hurt.

Why wasn't _I _enough?

"What about Edward?" Alice interrupts my thoughts.

Gah.

Edward was obviously already taken.

But then...I _had _promised that things weren't even between us.

And I have an idea.

Alice begs me to just let it go.

But I can't.

I've had a shitty night.

And a shitty couple of weeks.

I need this distraction right now.

**EPOV**

We are doing a cover of a New Order song that I insisted we include in our set list, just to salvage a little bit of our integrity, when I look up and see her.

Bella is here, standing up on the balcony. Not in the sassy ripped jeans that I had liked so much, but if I've learnt anything it's that Bella Swan cleans up extremely well, and tonight in that little green dress she definitely doesn't disappoint.

But what is she doing here?

Is she on such good terms with her ex that she is invited to his new girlfriend's parties?

Could be, but I doubt it.

She couldn't be here for me, could she? I mean, she said we weren't even...

Yeah nice one Edward, just assume that the hottest girl at this party is here just for you. Well, a guy can hope, can't he?

I silently will her to look at me, to let her eyes meet mine, and give me that sexy smirk or the cheeky little wink to tell me that she's here for some kind of revenge.

I wouldn't care. To be honest I'm kind of fucking irrationally thrilled that she's here at all. And if she is planning something, I could maybe get to her first, try to change her mind about this little war of ours...and I've got a few ideas on how to do it.

But the damn girl doesn't look at me. Instead, she's scanning the crowd and I follow her gaze when it rests on Jacob. She slumps forward onto the porch railing, burying her face in them. Her little friend with the spiky black hair says something and Bella straightens up. I watch Bella as she pushes through the crowd, only to bump right into Jacob.

He says something that pisses her off, she gets this cute angry little crease in her forehead before saying something that doesn't look at all lady-like and pushing past him.

Well, that settles the question of whether they are on good terms or not.

Not, apparently.

What the hell is the deal with Bella Swan?

First, the prank at her mother's wedding. I mean, she didn't know me at all, but why would she do that to her own mother? And the crazy-good fucking painting that blew me away, and the hairpin break-in at my house? And now she turns up at this party where she obviously doesn't belong, stays for two minutes and storms away.

I don't know why, but the confusion drives me crazy and I just want to figure her out.

So as soon as we finish the song, I tell the guys I need a quick break. But a very drunk Jessica Stanley pounces on me as soon as I put my bass down, wrapping her arms around my waist and begging me to...well I think she's propositioning me, but it's hard to tell with all the slurring going on.

Oh, Jessica. No fucking class at all.

Plus, I like a challenge. And Jessica Stanley is anything but challenging.

I gently pry her arms off me and step around her, walking around to the front of the house in search of Bella.

But I start feeling really fucking unlucky.

Because Bella Swan is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters not mine!**

**Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, hold up. This is _not _a good idea. I'm saying this as a friend - you're completely crazy!"

We're walking along the pavement in the dark, away from Jessica's house.

And toward Edward's.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fun? You're not doing this for fun, Bella. I'm your best friend, remember? I can see _right _through you"

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that somehow the plan has changed from making a move on Edward, to continuing this stupid prank war"

"I never said I'd make a move"

She stops abruptly, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at me.

"Why didn't you anyway?"

"Why? Jacob-"

"No, don't give me that shit Bella. Seriously"

"Seriously, didn't you see that girl with Edward? He's obviously already taken".

"What, blondie? Yeah I saw her throwing herself all over him. He didn't initiate it"

"Whatever" I start walking again, and she catches up.

"You're making excuses"

"I'm not"

"You like Edward, but you're too scared to take a chance on him. So you turn to the pranks instead"

"You're so full of shit _Mary Alice"_

"Whatever you say _Isabella" _

"You know what, not that I don't appreciate your little Dr Phil tribute, but I actually _want _to get even. Are you forgetting the painting? My _suspension_? If you don't approve, you don't have to help"

She scoffs at me and links her arm with mine.

"Bella, it doesn't matter if I approve or not. If you're in, I'm in".

"Thanks Al"

What would I do without her?

Edward's house is only a few blocks away from Lauren's. There are lights on inside and it's still early so I don't feel too bad about knocking on their front door. I realise the irony of debating the appropriateness of knocking on the Cullen's door at night when only days ago, I broke into their house.

"You ready for this?" I ask Alice, raising my hand to knock.

"Um...no?" she answers. "Bella are you sure this is the way you want to go? Bringing his family into it?"

I think about it. For a second.

"Hell yes".

A woman opens the door, smiling at Alice and I. Edward's mother, I guess.

"Can I help you girls?" She asks with a smile.

Okay Bella, time to slip into character.

"Um, hi...is Edward home?" I ask her.

"Oh no, I'm afraid Edward's gone to a party tonight"

"Shoot. I really needed to talk to him".

"Well, is there a message I can pass on for you?"

I try to look conflicted. I look over at Alice. Alice shrugs, pretending to look as unsure as I am.

"Well...it's a little awkward actually...and you are his _mother_..."

The woman laughs, and she seems so genuinely nice that I feel a little bad for lying to her.

"Honey, I'm sure nothing you have to say about Edward could surprise me. Go ahead"

Perfect. That's exactly the kind of opening I needed.

"Ah...well, maybe you could tell him that we heard a rumour, which may not be true anyway, that Hayley apparently has some kind of nasty STD..."

Going too far? Probably. The woman's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and I continue.

"And since those two are, well...anyway, I know Edward's been worried about this kind of thing before-"

Alice pokes me in the ribs, pretending to try to shut me up, as if I've revealed some nasty secret. Good girl Alice.

"Oh, um...maybe just tell Edward to be careful? This time".

The woman nods slowly, looking horrified.

"Ah, I shouldn't have said all that..."

"No, no I'm glad you did. Edward and I will definitely be having a talk".

"Okay...goodnight then"

"Goodbye girls".

When she closes the door, Alice turns to me.

"Bella Swan, you are pure evil" she whispers.

**EPOV**

When we finish playing for the night, I check my phone.

Five missed calls from Esme.

What the fuck?

It's pretty late, and I'm about to head back home anyway, so I don't call back. Esme knew where I was if there was an emergency, and I don't want to wake her up with a phone call.

But when I get home, the lights are still on.

Shit. What the hell is up?

"Edward" Esme says as I enter the lounge room. Both she and Carlisle are sitting on the couch looking none too pleased. Fuck, what have I done lately that could piss them off?

"Hey...what's up?"

"Have you been having unprotected sex?" Esme blurts out. I laugh, I can't help it. What the hell is she talking about? But I stop laughing when I notice Carlisle's scowl.

"Sit down Edward. This is not a laughing matter"

I do what he says, wondering if my parents maybe do drugs when I leave the house, because where the fuck is this coming from?

"Now son, I'm making an appointment for you tomorrow...but we need a serious chat"

"What are you guys on?"

"A friend of yours came by looking for you" Esme tells me. "She was worried, she said that your...uh..._friend _Hayley may have contracted a sexually transmitted disease and that you should be careful, _this time"_

"Hayley? Who the fuck is Hayley?"

"Language, Edward" Carlisle warned.

And then it clicked.

"Wait...who came to the house?"

"She didn't say her name"

She didn't have to.

"Long dark hair, green dress?"

"Yes" Esme looks confused.

"Listen folks. I don't know any Hayley. This girl that came by tonight, she was just carrying out a little vendetta against me. You guys totally got played".

Esme looks surprised and Carlisle's scowl softens.

Oh, that was a fucking good one Swan.

Despite the fact that I manage to convince my parents that everything Bella said was a lie, Carlisle still deems it necessary to ask Esme to give us some alone time so we can have a little chat about the importance using protection.

Fucking great.

When the humiliation of getting a sex lecture from my father is over, he says goodnight, asking me one more time if I still want to make an appointment to get tested _just in case_ and when he's gone, Esme appears in the doorway.

"So, this girl..." she begins, smirking. _Smirking? _Oh Christ. She _liked _Bella, didn't she?

"What about her?"

"What did you do?" She asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why do you assume I did anything?"

Esme doesn't answer.

"She's a very pretty girl" she says instead. "Goodnight Edward".

Oh fucking great. Bella Swan somehow managed to convince my parents that I'm some kind of sexually irresponsible man-whore, and now, instead of being pissed that she got played, my own mother is making comments about how _pretty _Bella is?

What the hell is with that?

* * *

"What's up Cullen?" Emmett asks when I meet him at school Monday morning. His parents finally relented and agreed to loan him enough money to be able to fix his car, so my chauffer days are over.

"She went after my fucking family"

"Dude. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bella! She went to my house while we were at Lauren's and told pretty much told Esme I might have some kind of fucking STD"

Emmett roars with laughter, clapping me on the back.

"That's some funny shit man"

"If you had endured the torture I went through, getting a sex lecture from Carlisle, you wouldn't think it was so funny".

Emmett just laughs again as we walk toward the main building.

"Well well I guess the little Swan can give as good as she gets, huh?"

"So it would seem"

"Oh hey man, it's Rosalie's birthday this weekend, she and Jasper are having a party at their place. You're coming with me"

"A party at the Hale's house?"

Not the most appealing invitation I've ever been given.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Rich kids galore and all that. Christ, I wouldn't be surprised if they served caviar. So I need you there for moral support"

**BPOV**

Monday morning and I'm allowed back onto school grounds, my suspension being officially over.

Jasper Hale is lounging on the front steps as per usual.

"Ah, the return of Bella Swan. I must say, this past week has been a little dull. Rosalie has been incredibly calm without you around".

"Well, I'll see what I can do about that"

Jasper laughs.

"Listen Bella, we're having a party this weekend, its Rosalie's and my birthday. Wanna come?"

"Oh Jasper, why must you be a twin? I'd love to come to _your _party, but..."

"You know Rosie will be pissed if you turn up"

_In that case..._

"I'll be there"

"Good, good" he winks, slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning to walk inside. "Oh, and bring your little friend"

"Alice?"

"The very one"

I laugh as he walks away, thinking how thrilled Alice will be when I tell her that Jasper Hale personally requested I bring her to his party.

True to form, she squeals like a little maniac when I tell her the news, making me tell her exactly what Jasper had said, describing his exact tone, expression, and body language.

"I think he really likes you Al" I tell her and she grins like a fool before making me promise we'll go shopping for new outfits for Jasper's party.

"Sure, but I can't tonight, I was going to go visit Charlie and cook him tea"

Yes, I have decided to forgive Charlie for pissing me off, plus I've been getting kind of lonely all by myself at home.

"Oh really Bella? Cooking?"

"Well, by cooking I mean I'll pick up some pizza on the way"

"That's what I thought"

Later I call into Allessandro's Pizza before dropping by to see Charlie, and order a large pizza.

"Alright, it will be about fifteen minutes Bella"

Oh, God. The pizza guy knows me by name. That's just a little sad.

I sit on the waiting bench lining the wall and grab a magazine. Well, I guess I have been in here a lot lately. I haven't attempted to cook again since the nasty pasta incident, and I have become quite partial to a greasy pizza since Renee has been away.

Someone slumps down next to me on the bench, but I don't look up from my magazine until he speaks.

"So, how's Hayley? Hopefully that little problem of hers has cleared up?"

Edward.

"There is no Hayley" I tell him.

"Hm. You know I saw you at the party Bella. What's the deal with you and that Jacob guy?"

What? After what I did, he wants to talk about _that_?

"Jacob? Jacob's an asshole and I was once too naive to realise that"

"Right. So...you obviously weren't there to see him or Lauren then. You weren't there to see _me_ were you?"

"Ha. Nice ego you got there Edward" I scoff at him, but really, he was spot on and I didn't want him to know it.

"Are you avoiding the question Bella?" he asks, leaning toward me.

"No"

_Maybe._

"Here you go Bella" the guy behind the counter calls. Thank_you _guy, for saving me from giving Edward a real answer. I get up and collect my pizza, but when I turn back around Edward is standing right next to me.

How does he _do _that?

"So uh...you're good now? You got this little revenge thing out of your system?"

"That depends. How embarrassing was it?"

He runs a hand through his hair, grinning.

"I was able to convince my parents that everything you said was complete bullshit, but you did manage to get my father so paranoid that last night he came home with half a dozen boxes of condoms and very subtly left them on my bed"

"Well, I guess we're even then"

"Even? We'll see" he says, with another grin.

I go to leave, but Edward doesn't seem ready to end our conversation there.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you rich kids have cooks and butlers and all that to prepare your meals for you?"

Is he serious?

How does he do this? How does he piss me off so easily? I know I shouldn't let him insult me, but all this 'academy brat' and 'rich kid' labelling just makes me completely annoyed that Edward Cullen thinks he knows anything about me. I'm not as spoiled as he seems to think I am.

I don't even have an answer for him. I turn to the door.

"One more question"

I'm not sure I want to hear it, but I stop and turn my head anyway.

"How the fuck did you manage to simultaneously convince my mother that I was some irresponsible man-whore _and _completely charm her as well?"

Charm her? Is Edward annoyed that his mother liked me?

"Maybe I bribed her" I tell him sarcastically, and leave the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a little short, and I felt bad so I decided to do a double whammy update!**

**To the few who have reviewed this story, thankyou! There aren't many of you, but it does reassure me that at least to some, I'm not just writing a whole lot of crap. Which is a nice feeling. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns the characters **

**EPOV**

"What the fuck are you grinning about?" Emmett asks as I step into his garage with the pizza.

"Nothing"

"Don't bullshit me man. What, did you run into Angelina Jolie in the pizza shop?"

"No. I did run into Bella Swan though"

Emmett laughs at me.

"You've got it bad, Cullen"

"You're delusional"

"Well, did you yell at her about the Esme incident?"

"No..."

"I rest my case"

Emmett is maybe a little bit right.

I could have yelled at her about it. But for some reason I didn't feel like it. I saw her there, flipping through a magazine, and she was back into the jeans and rock t-shirt look (this time it was The Who) and she looked so cute that I just sat down right next to her and joked instead of yelling.

She was taken aback when I asked her about Jacob, and talked about him bitterly, making me wonder how things ended between them. And then I only joked about her coming to the party to see me, but still she got this pretty little blush and then avoided the question.

Shit. I just said _pretty little blush. _

What the?

She got up to collect her pizza and leave, and I didn't want that to happen yet so I got up too, and asked her about the prank. She said we were even.

Even? Well, maybe I did deserve it. But no matter how _pretty _Bella looks when she blushes, I was not thrilled with the idea of letting her win this. She turned to leave again and that's when I insulted her. It wasn't necessarily intended as an insult, I just wasn't done talking with her and I said the first thing that popped into my head.

But from the look on Bella's face when I said it, it was obviously the wrong thing.

When she left the pizza shop, she was clearly pissed with me.

"So, has Carlisle settled down yet?" Emmett asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well he hasn't bought me any more condoms, but I think it's only a matter of time before he pulls out the safe sex educational DVDs"

Emmett laughs at me, scoffing down a piece of pizza in two bites.

"Edward, it seems to me you've got two options. One, you can continue this prank war – find a way to get Bella back. Or two, you can let it go and actually make a move on her"

I consider this for a second.

"Who says I can't do both?"

**BPOV**

"Hey kiddo" Charlie says, letting me into the house.

"Sup Charlie?"

He laughs at me.

"Is that how the cool kids are talking?"

"Some. Just thought I'd try it out"

"Not really working for you Bells" he winks and I follow him into the lounge-room. I can't help but smile, he seems in a decent mood tonight.

We eat the pizza and watch bad TV and things are good until the topic of Renee comes up, as it always does. He starts it off by asking if I've heard from her.

"Um...yeah. I talked to her a couple days ago. They're having a great time"

"Good" he says, in a way that indicates it's not good at all. "When do they get back?"

"Thursday"

He just nods.

The mood changes after that. I want to yell at him, tell him he needs to accept that Renee just doesn't love him anymore, hasn't for a long time, and won't again. But I don't want to fight. So I get up, put the leftover pizza in the fridge, and say goodbye.

* * *

"I can't believe you've found your dress already!" Alice says through the changing room door. I found a little strapless black dress with vertical pinstripes in the first store we went into. It flares out just above the knees and is pretty cute. Alice, on the other hand, has tried on so many dresses I've lost count.

She pushes open her stall.

"Too slutty?" she asks. The dress is red, tiny, with a split up the thigh and a plunging neckline that looks like it's plunging to her belly button.

"A little bit, yeah" I tell her honestly.

"Okay"

She closes the door and I hear the ruffling of fabrics before she pushes it open again.

"Well?" this one's a glittery silver and black number.

"Too discotheque"

She nods and disappears again.

Finally, she reveals an Alice dress.

It's yellow, spaghetti straps, a black band around the waist and black tulle poking out from underneath the skirt. It wouldn't suit many people, but on Alice it looks perfect.

"That's the one"

"Really?" she squeals.

"Absolutely"

"Yay!" she jumps up and down. "Bella, I cannot _wait _for this party!"

She buys the dress and we go to get some coffee.

"So how was dinner with Charlie?"

"Um...started off well. Ended the same as always"

Alice nods sympathetically. She knows what Charlie can get like. That it doesn't take much for him to turn into the same self pitying guy who spent all his time in bars after the divorce, who was so pre-occupied with his depression that he left me in the Sherriff's department when I was eight forgetting that I was there and going to drink at Billy Black's place, the same guy who was fired from that job because his mind was always elsewhere, the same guy who drove drunk and got into an accident when Renee remarried.

"Renee and Phil come home this Thursday"

"That's...good?"

I roll my eyes a little.

"_Not_ good?" Alice asks.

"Well...her and Phil together can be sickening. And they're in that disgusting newlyweds phase. Alice, I've seen my mother like this before. I may as well not even exist in that house for the next few weeks. But what am I going to do? I can't exactly go to Charlie's house to stay and say that it's because Renee and Phil are so happy together that it makes me ill. Because the happier Renee is with someone, the more upset Charlie is. It's ridiculous"

"You know you can stay at my house whenever you want"

"I know. Thanks. I'm going to see if I'm strong enough to put up with the newlyweds though".

* * *

"Bella! Honey!"

And so it begins.

Renee and Phil are home, barging through the front door with their arms wrapped around each other. Renee covered in a brand new tan and Phil, predictably, wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

They both lunge toward me, trapping me in a group hug. A bold move on Phil's part, I know he's not sure if I have decided whether he's an okay guy or more of the evil step-father-type. The truth is, I think he's a sort of okay guy, but he doesn't have to know that. Two seconds after the hug is initiated Renee is the only one still squeezing and Phil and I wait it out awkwardly. Then she squeals about the presents they bought back for me and we all gather in the living room.

"So, Bella, how is everything?" Renee asks, rummaging through a suitcase.

"Fine"

"And school? You haven't gotten into any more trouble have you?"

"No, I-"

"Ooh! Here it is!" she interrupts and pulls out an ugly wooden goblet type thing with a horrifying face carved into it.

"Do you love it?" she asks, clapping her hands together.

"I really do" I lie. She keeps rummaging.

"Now, there's one here that Phil picked out...oh Bella, how is your father?"

Is Renee subtly trying to make sure that Charlie is okay?

"He's-"

"Ooh! Found it!" she interrupts again.

Well, I guess not.

Renee hands me a snow globe with a little Hawaiian surfer in it. A Hawaiian surfer and a _snow _globe, aren't they kind of conflicting ideas?

"Uh...cool. Thanks Phil"

Phil beams at me.

"Well" Renee gives a fake yawn. "Phil and I are exhausted"

They both look at each other in such a way that I can tell they are _not _going to be sleeping. Ugh. "We're going to turn in. Night Bella, I really missed you"

She kisses me on the head.

Hm. _Did _she really miss me? Because she did that annoying thing she does, where she asks questions just for the sake of asking them and then interrupts when I speak and I can tell that she doesn't really care about my answers. I can hear her giggling as they walk upstairs and I start to wish I had taken up Alice on her invitation to stay over.

I call her up instead.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey..." I say, and she can obviously read my tone.

"So I take it they're home?"

"Yep, home and straight to bed. Not to sleep either, if the way Renee is giggling upstairs is any indication"

"Gross"

"On the plus side, they bought me back and ugly mug and a snow globe!"

"Score!" she laughs.

"So what are you doing?"

"Trying on my dress"

"_Again?"_

"Well...yeah"

If Alice can read me, I can certainly read her.

"Al, Jasper will love it. I promise"

"Yeah, and Edward will love _your_ dress"

_Wait._

"What?"

Alice giggles into the phone.

"Oh yeah, I was talking to Rosalie today. Emmett's going to be at the party of course, and Edward is coming with him!"

Alice seems excited. I'm not sure if I should be excited or worried.

**EPOV**

"Rosalie's party tomorrow night, are you psyched?" Emmett asks over cafeteria lunch, while the others at our table look up in admiration. I mean, fucking wow, we're going to a party at the _Hale's _house. Impressive stuff, apparently.

"Abso-fucking-lutely. I _cannot _wait. Do you really think they'll have caviar? And everyone there will be wearing such pretty clothes. OMG, I am _so _excited"

"Well, no need for the sarcasm. But seriously Cullen, I've got some news that may change your attitude about the party"

"And what's that?"

"Bella Swan will be there"

Hm. That _does _make the party seem a little more exciting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine, and the characters still do not belong to me...**

**BPOV**

Jasper opens the door and lets us into his mansion.

"You ladies look lovely, but what the hell are you doing here so early?"

It was, actually not that early. Jasper had told us if we wanted to miss out on being forced to socialise with his parents and their snobby friends we probably shouldn't turn up before ten.

"It's ten thirty" I tell him.

"Right. Well, mother dearest is insisting on bringing out a cake and then having a couple of speeches, but hopefully that will be over soon. And then everyone over the age of thirty has kindly agreed to piss off so we can have a little fun"

"Great"

"Happy birthday Jasper" Alice says.

"Thanks" he grins, turning his cheek and tapping it with his forefinger, indicating that he wants a kiss. Alice giggles and obliges. So cute.

We follow Jasper into a massive room filled with impeccably dressed people. There's even a little dance floor and, I'm not even kidding,a string quartet playing classical music. Well, I guess the Hale's certainly do like to put on a show. But I know that this is not Jasper's style and as soon as his parents are out of sight I'm sure the quartet will be dismissed and Jasper's music collection will make an appearance.

There are a lot of people from school here already, so it seems like everyone turned up as 'early' as we did. Which is good, because it means Alice and I won't be stuck in conversations with all the adults here who want to know what our parents are up to and which colleges we plan to attend.

Jasper gets caught up with some old man wishing him a happy birthday and shoots us an apologetic look, so Alice and I continue on our way.

"We should say happy birthday to Rose"

"Do we _have _to?"

But Alice is already making her way toward Rosalie, who is in a corner giggling with Emmett and a few other people. And amongst them is Edward Cullen, of course. I catch him watching us approach.

"Happy birthday Rosalie" Alice says when she stops in front of them. Rosalie thanks her, smiling sweetly. But when she looks at me, the sweet smile disappears.

"My brother said he invited you. No accounting for taste, I guess"

"Oh no Rose, I came here to wish _you _a happy birthday"

"Yeah right"

Emmett laughs and I glance at Edward, who is watching me with interest. He looks amused and is completely gorgeous tonight in his black shirt and hair perfectly dishevelled.

"Bella" he says, by way of greeting.

"Edward"

Emmett, with one hand around Rosalie's waist, holds the other hand out to me.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Emmett"

I shake his hand, not oblivious to Rosalie's poisonous stare.

"Thanks for the introduction Emmett, but I think the rules say you are supposed to hate me"

Edward chuckles a little.

"Nice dress" he tells me, looking me up and down.

"Thankyou"

But he is smirking at me, and I suddenly feel nervous. Maybe it's because of the way he is looking at me, but more likely it's because I'm unsure whether Edward is going to use tonight for some kind of stunt to win this little war between us.

"What are you plotting?" I blurt out.

His smirk turns into a grin.

"Nothing"

I don't believe him.

**EPOV**

Bella rolls her eyes when I tell her I'm not plotting anything. She doesn't believe me. She shouldn't either, I was fucking lying. Bella is worried, and she looks cute when she's so anxious. There are a lot of people here, I'm sure she's dreading an embarrassing scene.

So far the party had been fucking boring. Rosalie promised things would get better when her parents and their snobby friends disappeared. But since we got here I had been looking at the door waiting for Bella Swan to walk through it, because I knew that's when things would really get better.

She stepped in with Jasper and the little pixie friend. The two girls walked toward us and I kept my eyes on Bella. She's wearing this little strapless pinstriped dress, her hair falling about her bare pale shoulders in curls. It was almost enough to make me forget the little prank part of the plan and go straight to making a move. But when she blurted out "What are you plotting?" I knew I couldn't resist the urge to make her blush again. Besides, no matter how hot she looks tonight, I'm not about to let her win this.

Some douche-bag asks Bella to dance. I ignore the twinge of jealousy I feel seeing this guy lead Bella away, and excuse myself.

There are two things that Rosalie Hale has been complaining about tonight. The first is the fact that her brother invited Bella Swan to their party. The second is the fact that her mother is insisting on having cake and speeches. I had come to this party with no idea how I was going to get Bella back until Rose said that.

"Excuse me, Mrs Hale?"

"Yes, Edward?" She says with fake politeness. Rosalie introduced me to her earlier. Not that I particularly _wanted _to meet her – she looks like a bitch and she certainly lives up to her appearance. Mrs Hale obviously doesn't approve of Rose's _lower-class_ new boyfriend, so of course she is not exactly thrilled with my presence either.

"Bella Swan wanted me to ask if there's any way you could slot her in amongst the speeches? She'd love to say a few kind words about Jasper and Rosalie"

"Bella Swan?" she says with a little smile. Of course. Mrs Hale looks at _me _the same way she'd look at a stain on her designer dress, and I know I would be greeted with a 'Good Lord NO!' if I had requested to say a few words. But _Bella_ _Swan_?

"Well of course. You tell Bella we would love her to make a speech!"

"Alright, I will".

**BPOV**

Every time Eric turns me on the dance floor, my eyes drift to the spot where Edward Cullen is standing. And every time, I catch him watching me.

He's making me nervous.

I'm worried that he is going to humiliate me tonight, yeah. But the truth is, even if there wasn't this little battle of pranks between us, if Edward Cullen was looking at me the way he is now, I would still be feeling a little nervous.

I plan to confront him as soon as this dance is over.

But when the music stops, Mrs Hale picks up a microphone and asks for everyone's attention. I guess it's time for the speeches, and I must say I'm a little interested in finding out exactly what kind things anyone can think of to say about Rosalie Hale.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we cut the cake, Rosalie and Jasper's father would like to make a little speech. But first, one of their good friends has very kindly offered to say a few words. Bella Swan?"

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT!

The crowd starts to clap and I look for an escape, but everyone is looking at me and Eric pushes me forward a little, and _holy shit. _I have no choice but to step up to Mrs Hale and take the microphone.

I look out at the crowd and Jasper is looking at me, confused. Rosalie is looking wary and annoyed. And then my eyes meet Edward's. And he fucking _winks _at me.

I want to push through the crowd and strangle him.

Everyone else looks at me expectantly. I figure with so many people watching, strangling Edward is probably not the best course of action.

"Uh..." I clear my throat wondering how the hell I am going to get through this. I mean, I can say some nice things about Jasper I guess. I _like _Jasper. But Rosalie? I am so screwed.

"Hi everyone...I'm Bella Swan...I uh...go to school with Jasper and Rosalie"

Edward is laughing at me now. He's looking down at his feet and covering his mouth but I can tell he's laughing. When he's regained his composure he looks back up at me but is still grinning. Bastard. The rest of the crowd is pretty much cringing at my awkward beginning. I have to pull through this. I've been silent for too long.

Improvisation it is.

I open my mouth and hope nothing too embarrassing comes out.

"Well, what can I say about the Hale twins?" _that's not a rhetorical question. I really want to know what I can say. _"They are both very much loved members of our school. There's not one student at Forks Academy who doesn't know both Jasper and Rosalie" _A little lame, but at least I'm saying something. _"Jasper is extremely popular, but he doesn't let it go to his head. He treats everyone the same, and that is a quality that should be admired" _corny, oh so corny. But, it was true at least. "_And Rosalie? I think that Rosalie is pretty..."

_Pretty what? Pretty snobby? Pretty two-faced? Pretty much a bitch?_

I can't say any of that in front of all these people, but what the hell can I say? As I'm struggling to come up with something at least a little bit nice about Rosalie, I realise I've been silent for a little too long.

And that the last thing I said was, _I think that Rosalie is pretty._

"Oh! I didn't mean that _I _think she's pretty" _whoa, careful now Bella. _"Um...I mean, she _is _but that's not...oh shit..."

Shit! I just said _shit_! I can feel my face going red. End this Bella, end this now!

"Um...uh...happy birthday guys!"

People clap, a little awkwardly, and Edward is chuckling again. I step away and Mr Hale picks up the microphone and says thank you to me, but his _thankyou _sounds a lot like _what the hell is wrong with you?_ Then he makes his speech before the cake comes out and everyone sings happy birthday and then I decide to disappear before anyone wants to talk about the way I just completely humiliated myself.

I make my way out to the back porch and sit on the railing, swivelling around so my back faces the house and I can look out at the garden. God, that was embarrassing. Thanks to Edward fucking Cullen everyone in there must think I am a complete and total idiot. The improvised speech wasn't even remotely good. I sounded like I had the intellectual capacity of a four year old.

I hear the back door open and footsteps behind me. I don't turn around to see who it is; instead I just wish that I would blend into the darkness.

"You quite an eloquent little speaker" the velvety voice says. I turn my head to look over my shoulder at Edward.

"Funny. You're a fan of the public humiliation tactic aren't you?"

His mouth twitches into a half grin.

"I just like to see you blush"

I roll my eyes at him and turn my head back toward the garden, but I hear his footsteps again and feel him move closer to stand behind me. My heart beat picks up a little at his closeness. I suddenly feel his hand on the small of my back and he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"When are we going to call it a truce Bella?"

My breathing goes a little shaky and I hope he doesn't notice. I turn my face toward him slowly, but he doesn't move back and our faces are so close they are almost touching. He leans forward a tiny bit more so his lips are just millimetres away from brushing against mine and even though I am technically still pissed with him, he's making me want to forget that, and I am a _just _about to close the distance between our lips, when...

"Bella!" Jasper calls from the doorway. Edward sighs and pulls away.

"I guess not tonight" he mutters. And then Edward is gone and Jasper is at my side.

"Sorry Bells, did I interrupt something between you and Mr Cullen?"

_Maybe. Yes. I don't know what was happening._

"No. And I don't want to talk about the speech"

"Well as entertaining as that was, I actually wanted to talk about Alice".

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I feel...out of my depth here"

_Jasper Hale _feels out of his depth with a girl?

"What are you talking about? Alice is crazy about you. And you have lots of experience in the girls department"

"I know. But this feels different"

Wow. He actually looks nervous about this. This is serious, and adorable.

"Jasper. It's easy. Alice likes you. If you talk to her, she'll giggle and chat with you. If you want to dance with her, ask and she'll say yes. And if you want to kiss her, she's definitely going to kiss you back"

"That easy?"

"Absolutely. But Jasper?"

"Mm?"

"You know I like you. But if you hurt my best friend, I will kick your ass"

Jasper laughs.

"Warning noted"

"Good. Now go get her tiger".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten! If you've come this far, thanks!**

**These characters are not even a little bit mine.**

**BPOV**

I search the cafeteria for Alice, she's not in our usual spot, but I didn't really expect her to be. She waves me over to Jasper's table. I earn a few envious stares for receiving an invitation to _Jasper Hale's _table, but not as many as Alice is receiving for sitting there holding _Jasper Hale's _hand. They've been inseparable since the party.

Jasper grins at me and kicks Eric under the table so that he'll make room. I put my lunch tray down and take a seat.

Just before Eric is about to take a bite of his sandwich he hesitates and looks at me.

"Oh Bella, did you want to make a speech before we eat?" he asks with a grin. The other guys laugh. Yep, I've been getting this kind of shit all day from people that were at Jasper and Rosalie's party. Edward would be pleased.

"Yeah, you can talk about how pretty I am" Ben Cheney adds, leaning toward me and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Ha ha" I say sarcastically. "You guys are hilarious"

"Hey Bells, wanna come hang at Jasper's house tonight?" Alice asks.

"Hm...a third wheel invitation?"

Jasper rolls his eyes.

"Don't be stupid Swan. Come round, it'll be fun"

"And what else are you gonna do anyway?" Alice adds. "Sit around and watch the newlyweds fondling?"

"Ugh, please don't say _fondling _when you're talking about my mother. So let me get this straight. Since you guys obviously think I'm so socially retarded as to not have _anything _else to do tonight, my options are one: sit at home and watch Renee and Phil all over each other, or two: sit at Jasper's house and watch _you_ two all over each other?"

"Yes" Jasper confirms with a nod. "But you are not related to either Alice or I by blood, which makes option two a little less sickening. You're coming"

Alice slaps him on the shoulder.

"Bells, we won't be _all over each other_. Please come?"

"Alright alright" I give in.

After school I make my way through the car park toward my truck but Jasper's car stops in front of me. Alice is in the passenger seat and Jasper winds down the window.

"Get in" he tells me.

"But, my truck-"

"Bella, forget the truck, I'll bring you back here later. Besides, it's not like anyone will bother stealing that piece of shit"

"Do _not _talk about my truck like that" I tell him, folding my arms across my chest. Alice giggles, leaning over Jasper.

"Bells, he didn't mean it. Come on, get in!"

"I don't know, it sounded like he meant it" I say, just to be difficult.

Jasper rolls his eyes at me.

"Bella. I'm sorry if I insulted you. Your truck truly is a majestic vehicle of the finest quality"

"Thankyou"

I climb into Jasper's car, which is admittedly a lot more comfortable than mine, and we head over to the Hale house.

Thankfully, Jasper's parents aren't home. I'm pretty sure that after the speech incident they think there is something wrong with me, and if they had have been home I was fully prepared for an uncomfortable greeting followed by a whisper to Jasper asking if they could talk to him in private for a moment, after which Jasper would re-emerge, awkwardly making some excuse about how I had to leave.

Jasper rummages through the kitchen to find us some snacks and then suggests Guitar Hero, reminding me that no matter how loaded he is, he is actually pretty much just like any other teenage guy. Alice looks terrified of the game and insists I go first. Jasper hands me a plastic guitar, lets me choose Holiday in Cambodia, and thinks I've never played before. I kick his ass and he pretends he let me win.

Rosalie and Emmett appear in the living room doorway just at the end of a battle between Alice and Jasper. Jasper won, of course, Alice had no idea what she was doing.

"Hi Rose" Alice says.

"Hey Alice. Jasper." Rosalie looks down at me, sitting on the floor. "You again?"

"Hey Rose. Wanna play? Or maybe braid my hair? Or, I can braid yours. And we can talk about boys!"

She rolls her eyes at me, but otherwise ignores my attempts to annoy her.

"I'll go change" she says to Emmett before disappearing upstairs. Emmett comes into the room and Jasper hands him one of the plastic guitars. They both take on an amusing power stance and very seriously try to best each other at Paranoid, but Emmett absolutely kills Jasper.

"Hmph. Thought you were a drummer" Jasper says, putting his guitar down.

"And guitar hero extraordinaire" Emmett says, patting him on the back.

"So how goes the band, anyway?" Jasper asks him, sitting back down on the couch. Obviously, they get along pretty well.

"When feisty little brunettes aren't costing us our gig money, it goes pretty good" Emmett replies, winking at me.

"I'll have to check out a show sometime" Jasper says.

"Yeah, for sure. Actually, we're just about to have a jam. Rose is coming to watch, you guys should come too"

"Sweet. What do you think, ladies?" Jasper asks us.

Alice is nodding enthusiastically. I'm a little less enthusiastic, anticipating awkwardness with Edward after my humiliation at the party and then our...whatever it was that happened on the porch. But, it looks like Jasper and Alice are both eager to go, and I'm not going to be the downer who sits here saying I'd rather not, especially when Emmett is right here in the room. So I nod my head, trying to look as enthusiastic as Alice, which I might add, usually _cannot _be done. And then, when Rosalie comes back downstairs we climb back into Jasper's car and follow Emmett and Rose to Emmett's house.

**EPOV**

I raise my eyebrows at Sam as we are walking toward Em's garage. There are voices coming from inside.

"An audience today?" Sam says.

"Rosalie was coming. Guess she bought some friends"

"Ooh academy girls? Let's hope they're still in uniform" he winks. Pervy bastard.

When we enter the garage Rosalie is sitting at Em's drumkit, giggling as he tries to teach her a simple beat. And, on the dusty old couch against the wall, is Jasper with his arm around the little spiky haired chick, Alice.

And next to her, Bella.

Sam looks at them, his eyes resting on Bella.

"You" he says, pointing, obviously recognising her from the wedding.

She raises her hands.

"I come in peace" she tries. Sam is still scowling. "I promise, I don't even want to hear Mrs Robinson".

The combination of that little joke and probably the fact that Bella _is_ still in her school uniform, is enough to get to Sam.

"Alright. Sam" he says, offering his hand. She shakes it.

"Bella"

"Nice to officially meet you Bella" he says, and then heads over to the corner to unpack his guitar.

Bella's eyes drift over to me. She quickly looks away, biting her lower lip. I wonder if she's still mad at me about the speech prank. But, out on the porch, she had seemed more than ready to kiss me before Jasper interrupted. I'm kind of glad she's here, maybe I'll get a chance to try again.

"Hello Bella" I say, forcing her to look back at me.

She does, and releases her lip from her teeth. Fuck, I want to kiss her.

"Hey"

That's all? No insult, no quip, no promise for revenge? This _is _Bella and I kind of expect her to be plotting something against me. But she doesn't look particularly devious today. I give her a half smile and carry my bass over to where Sam is unpacking.

We set up quickly and launch straight into it, starting off with a few cover songs. When we do a cover of _Whatever Happens _I notice Bella grin a little.

A Strokes fan, huh?

Well shit, I just want to kiss her even more now.

Every now and then I look up from my bass and over to Bella. And every time I catch her watching me, and she quickly looks away. It's pretty damn cute, and I'm having fun, so I keep doing it. I wind up laughing quietly to myself as I play.

But Bella must notice that I'm laughing at her because when I look up at her one more time, she is fucking scowling right at me instead of averting her eyes. She only looks away when her phone rings and she gets up to answer it.

**BPOV**

Edward is fucking laughing at me.

So we were sitting there listening to them do a pretty impressive job of covering The Strokes, and despite my best attempts, my eyes kept drifting back to Edward. And every time he caught me staring, I got all awkward and quickly looked away. Then, repeat. And again. I eventually figured out that he knew exactly what he was doing when he started chuckling to himself. So the next time he looked at me I gave him a good glare instead of looking away.

And he held my gaze. And I couldn't figure out if I was angry with him or not. Which annoyed me. But I was determined not to be the one to break eye contact this time.

I am forced to, however, when my phone rings.

Caller ID says Renee. Maybe she's wondering where I am.

"Hello?" I say, making my way out of the noise of Emmett's garage.

"Bella, where are you?"

She usually doesn't check up on me like this.

"Just at a friend's place, I was going to text you-"

"No no honey, it's not about that...your father called"

"Why didn't he call my phone?" I ask. That's odd, Charlie never calls the home phone. Unless...

"He wanted to talk to me"

Uh oh.

"He sounded...well, drunk. And he kept talking about _us _and I told him he shouldn't have called, but...Bella, he just sounded _weird._ Will you check on him?"

Jesus Christ.

"Yeah. Of course. I'll go now".

"Thanks Bella. I just...I didn't know..."

"It's okay. Bye"

Of course Renee wouldn't know what to do. Of course she would ring me and ask me to check on Charlie. Because aren't _I _the responsible one around here? And Renee doesn't know how to act around him. She would prefer to pretend he wasn't hurting over her.

I make my way back into the garage where the guys are playing a song I don't recognise, and original I think but it sounds great. I lean down to talk to Alice and Jasper.

"Guys, something's come up. Jasper, do you think you could take me back to my truck now?"

"Sure" he says, getting up.

"Is everything okay?"Alice asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. I just have to go see Charlie"

Jasper tells Rosalie we are leaving, Emmett waves from his drum set, Sam throws in a quick 'Seeya guys' in between lyrics and Edward just looks up from his bass and looks at me, and even as we turn away I can feel him watching us leave.

"So", Alice turns from the front passenger seat to face me. "What was going on between you and Edward?"

Damn Alice and her observational talents.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't notice all those looks. Did something happen between you two at the party? I mean, apart from him humiliating you?"

"Well, apart from _that_...there may have been, uh...an almost kiss"

Alice gasps.

"Oh my God, Bella! An almost kiss? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"What's my almost kiss compared to the tonsil hockey that was going on between you and Jasper?"

Jasper laughs from the driver's seat. Alice sighs.

"Still..."

"Still nothing. Nothing _actually _happened"

"But if I hadn't interrupted..." Jasper says. Oh, great. Now Alice has Jasper on side.

"Jasper, shut up" I tell him, only making him laugh again. Thankfully, we arrive at the school and I'm spared from having to talk about Edward any more.

After collecting my truck from the car park I drive round to Charlie's and let myself in. I find him in the lounge room, bottle of beer in hand. I figure, might as well cut right to the chase.

"What the hell Charlie?"

"Nice to see you too kid" he says as I sit down next to him.

"Why did you call Renee?"

He looks at me and nods as if to say, _I _knew _you would come to talk about this._

Then he shrugs. "Just to say hello"

"Don't give me that shit"

"Hey now, don't talk to me like that young lady, let's not forget who's the adult here"

"Oh, you think it's you, do you?"

Charlie sighs.

"I saw your mother today. In the street with the new guy. It just...got me thinking about her...and I wanted to talk, that's all"

"Did you tell her to come back to you?"

"No"

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes"

"Charlie!"

"I know, I shouldn't have called"

"No, you shouldn't have. You've been divorced for like, a decade"

"I never wanted that"

"Yeah, but it happened. You and Renee...it's just not meant to be. You've got to stop this. You've _got _to finally get over it"

He doesn't reply and I doubt that my words have had any effect. Because I've said them before, and they obviously didn't make any freaking difference then. I stay, and prepare him a meal of spaghetti on toast. I justify the choice by telling myself that canned spaghetti is all I can find in Charlie's cupboards. But really, as if I could cook anything else.

"Bells, what are you doing here lecturing me about Renee?" he says as he is eating his meal. "I should be lecturing _you _on boys"

"I don't need a lecture Charlie" I tell him, wondering what he _would _say if he was the lecturing type. Probably _not _that it was a good idea to break into a boy's house, or to tell his mother that he may have contracted a sexually transmitted disease.

Charlie finishes his dinner, doesn't go back for another beer, and seems fine. So I go home.

I go home and listen to my Strokes CD.


	11. Chapter 11

**I found this chapter to be a bit of a pain in the ass to write, so hopefully it turned out ok.**

**Thanks heaps to the couple who reviewed the last chap, and those who have favourited the story!**

**Characters not mine.**

**EPOV**

I watch, a little fucking disappointed I might add, as Bella leaves the garage. As soon as she and the others disappear, Sam immediately switches songs and starts strumming a White Stripes intro. He turns to me and looks right at me, singing

"_Fell in love with a girl, I fell in love once and I lost completely"_

Before I interrupt him with a "Shut the fuck up"

He just laughs at me and puts his guitar down to take a break.

"So what's the deal man? You and that chick, eyeing each other off like crazy?"

"Nothing's going on"

"Why not? She's fucking hot, you should go for it"

"That's what I've been telling him" Emmett adds.

"Ugh. Are you guys talking about Bella?" Rosalie says. Emmett nods at her and she rolls her eyes, clearly unimpressed. She sure does hate Bella. But that somehow makes Bella even more appealing. "Edward, I liked you better when you were plotting against Bella, not lusting after her"

"_Lusting _after her? Who the fuck says that? I am _not_ lusting after her"

Actually...yes. Yes, I am.

"Whatever" Rosalie says, inspecting her nails.

We go through a couple more songs before it's almost dinner time and I pack up and head out to my car. I half expect it to be covered in aluminium foil or some shit like that because I'm still not entirely convinced that Bella wasn't here today for some kind of revenge.

But, the car is exactly how I left it.

She didn't do anything.

Did she want to? Or did she want something else?

I wish I knew what the fuck was going through Bella Swan's head.

**BPOV**

I'm lying on my bed singing along to The Strokes when Renee appears in the doorway and asks if I want some dinner. They ordered Indian.

Renee, always eating out or ordering in. It's where my utter lack of culinary skills comes from.

I follow her downstairs and take a seat at the table across from her and Phil.

"So" Renee begins after a few bites. "How did things go with your father?"

Hm. I was wondering if she'd even bother to ask about him.

"I think he's okay" I tell her, and she nods, willing to let it go there. That's all she wants to know. Phil, however, surprises me by seeming to _not _want to let it go there.

"_He's _okay? He's the one who called up Renee, getting her all worried like that"

"Seriously Phil?" I ask in disbelief, suddenly feeling the need to defend Charlie. "Getting her all worried? She made one phone call to me and _I _went to check on him. I got home over an hour ago and only now does the topic come up over butter chicken. She wasn't worried"

It's true. I know that as long as Charlie hasn't died of a broken heart so that she has to feel guilty, Renee doesn't _really _give a shit. And does Phil actually think Renee is the one we should be feeling sorry for here? Renee with all her money, Renee in her massive house, Renee who just got married and got back from freaking _Hawaii, _while Phil has nothing?

"Either way, your father should not be calling her like that. It's just pathetic"

Actually, I kind of agree with that. But something about my new step father calling my real father pathetic just gets me all pissed off.

"You know Phil, generally I have no problem with you. But you're kind of being a dick right now"

"Bella!" Renee says angrily. "Do _not _talk to Phil like that"

Of course.

"Then he shouldn't talk about Charlie like that!"

Things are awkward and I excuse myself from the table, going to lock myself in the studio and making a special effort to slam the door, because I know that in the short time that it took me to walk from the dining room to the studio, Renee and Phil have probably already forgotten our little altercation and I thought a good door slamming would remind them that someone else does in fact live here and that that someone else is pissed at them.

I rummage through the CDs scattered around the stereo that I keep in here. I settle on The White Stripes, remembering that I had heard they guys start to cover them as we walked away from the garage this afternoon. I turn the volume up for the same reason as above – to annoy the newlyweds.

Then I set up a fresh canvas and squeeze out some paint.

I haven't really painted anything since the art show incident. I had started my last one when I was angry and upset about Jacob cheating on me and then dumping me, because I was annoyed with my mother and her self centeredness and obsession with matrimony, and because I was worried about Charlie. I was using my canvas as an outlet, and that's what I'm doing again now.

The newlyweds annoy me, Charlie is frustrating, and as much as it bugs me I can't stop thinking about a certain green eyed bass player.

I dip my paintbrush in some paint and just go crazy.

I just paint whatever feels right, it turns out looking like a blurry crowd of people. One member of the crowd I focused on more than the others, he's not so blurry and when I step back to look at him I realise I've given him familiar features - green eyes and bronze hair.

Jesus Christ.

I roll my eyes - at myself.

My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket and I wipe my hands off to answer it.

Alice.

"Hey Bella, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Charlie was being a downer, but everything is fine now"

"You sure?"

No.

"Yep"

"Okay good. Now spill"

Great. I can tell she wants to pick up where we left off in the car, talking about Edward.

"Spill what?" I play dumb.

"You and Edward Cullen!"

"Alice, there is nothing happening there"

"But you want it to?"

"I don't know"

"Well, let me ask you something. What have you planned to do to get Edward back for the speech stunt?"

"I...I haven't planned anything"

"Interesting"

"Well what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I think you've figured out there may be something more happening here than just revenge stunts"

I sigh into the phone.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure"

"Bells, you fearlessly messed with his band at the wedding, you broke into his house, you lied to his mother with complete confidence. You're brave when it comes to taking chances to get back at Edward, but don't be too scared to take a chance on Edward himself"

She might be a little bit right. To the average person I would appear to be a risk-taker, I pull stupid stunts like the pranks on Edward without a second thought...but Alice, who knows me better than anyone, knows that lately I'm not so fearless when it comes to taking risks on _people. _I haven't even dated since Jacob. I'm sceptical of every new guy that attaches himself to my mother, thinking that none of it will last, and I've learnt never to expect anything from Charlie. Christ, have I become pathetic?

Sure seems like it.

Alice is waiting for my response. I don't exactly know what to say, so I joke.

"Thank you, oh wise one"

"See, you're reverting back to your sarcastic state now, but I know I've given you something to think about"

She has. When Alice says goodbye and hangs up, I do think about it. Why _haven't _I planned a revenge prank against Edward yet? It has been in the back of my head, but I haven't thoroughly considered it. Even in Emmett's garage I was looking at Edward and I was thinking about the almost-kiss more than I was thinking about my need for revenge. And what the hell _was _the almost kiss? Was that all part of the game? It's easy to be annoyed at Edward and easy to be annoyed with myself for _thinking _about Edward, and I'm stubborn and I don't like to lose, but am I going to let Edward win this?

Where do I go from here?

Do I try to win this, or do I take the risk, let it go and find out if there could be something more between us than these games?

**EPOV**

"So" Emmett says, sitting down next to me at our lunch table. "No toilet paper covering your house, no pizza guy delivering fifteen large ones that you didn't order, no burning bags of shit on your doorstep?"

"I think Bella may be a little above that"

"What I'm asking is, she hasn't tried to get you back at all?"

"Not yet, no"

"Interesting"

"Well what the hell does that mean?"

"At Rose's place last night I was talking to Jasper's girlfriend"

"Alice, right?"

"Yeah. She's pretty cool. But she kept asking about you. You know, as if she was checking up on you, for Bella"

"You think Bella asked her to?"

"Nah man, I think this was more Alice trying to figure out if you were good enough for her best friend"

Whoa. Shit, I'm not planning on proposing to the girl or anything.

"What did you say?"

"I told her the truth – that you're a complete dick-wad and I pity any poor girl that you end up with"

"Fucker" I say, shoving him.

"Relax man, I told her you're a good guy. And then I tried to get out of her exactly what Bella thinks of _you_"

Well what the fuck is this, Emmett and the pixie trying to play match-maker? Still, I'm curious.

"And?"

"She's pretty sure Bella likes you"

"_Pretty _sure?"

"Alice said that Bella hasn't exactly _admitted it_, in so many words. But she said that Bella is stubborn and that she does _not _like to lose, so the fact that she hasn't been plotting against you over the last few days probably means she may be feeling something a little more than the need for revenge"

I consider what Emmett said. Is Bella really willing to let me win this?

"Oh hey" Emmett says. "I was checking out Jasper's record collection last night. It's fucking awesome. Could rival yours even. I told him you'd love it, and he said come round some time. He's a cool guy. So you wanna hang at the Hale house tonight?"

"Sure. But you know the rules, as soon as you and Rose start sucking face, I'm outta there"

The bell rings and I head toward my class, but Lauren Mallory stops me in the hallway.

"Hey Edward!"

"What's up Lauren?"

"Did I overhear you talking about Bella Swan with Emmett?"

Lauren takes an irritating interest in my love life, because she seems to be entertaining the idea that it's possible for her to set me up with Jessica Stanley. Obviously, Lauren is delusional.

"You did"

"Hm. I didn't think spoiled little rich girls were your type"

I roll my eyes. And I fucking know that I should expect Lauren to say that kind of shit. Because Lauren is 'looking out' for Jessica or whatever, and of course, because Bella is her boyfriend's ex. But it does get me thinking. Aside from the fact that they look hot in uniform, I never before gave any of the academy brats much consideration. And I wouldn't have expected Bella to give _me _any consideration. Of course, that's a completely stereotypical idea. The fact that Rosalie Hale is going out with Emmett proves how wrong that was. But Rosalie _is _a spoiled rich kid, and as much as Em likes her I can't stand the way she acts sometimes. She can be a total bitch. And it's not like she has any real problems but she can be a complete drama queen and act like it's the end of the world over completely insignificant things like her designer shoes getting scuffed. Is Bella like that?

I don't know.

I guess it's about fucking time I actually get to know Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

School was uneventful. Glares from Rosalie, jokes at Jasper's table, all the things that have become usual.

But the uneventfulness of my day obviously was not meant to last.

I'm sitting at home watching an awful soap opera, trying to figure out if it was the good guy or the evil twin that fathered the busty blonde's baby, when the doorbell rings. I get up to answer it.

The unexpected visitor is squinting at me from the front steps.

"Charlie?"

"Hey Bells!"

He sways a little. Oh, God.

"What are you doing here?"

Charlie doesn't come here. Ever.

"I wanted to talk to your mother" he steps forward a bit.

"I don't think thats-"

"Who is it Bella?" Phil's voice comes from behind me. Shit.

I'm going to tell him no one, I'm going to step outside and tell Charlie to get out of here and sober up, but Phil has already appeared at my side.

"Charlie" he says, nodding at my father.

"Phil. Or...Frank? Or, is it Dustin? I'm sorry, it's so hard to keep track of you guys"

Phil takes an angry step forward, out onto the porch to stand in front of Charlie. This is so not good.

Renee appears at my side.

"What are you doing here Charlie?" she scowls at him.

He sways again and puts his hand on his chest.

"Can't I come say hello to the love of my life?"

Not good.

He tries to step toward her, but Phil places himself in front of him.

"I think you'd better leave buddy"

"Buddy? I'm not your _buddy_" Charlie laughs at him, trying to push past. Phil pushes him backwards.

Not good.

Charlie shoves Phil back.

"Don't you fucking touch me" he slurs.

Not good.

Phil's fist connects with Charlie's face. Charlie tries to hit back, but in the state he's in his punch isn't nearly as powerful as Phil's. Phil swings at him again, hitting his face a second time. Charlie slumps down onto his knees.

I'm screaming at Phil and Renee grabs him and pulls him back into the house.

Charlie is kneeling on the porch, hands on his face, blood seeping between his fingers. I'm trying not to cry.

I step toward him, crouching down. I try to pull move his hands so I can inspect his face but he brushes my hand away.

"Dad?"

"Leave it Bella"

He pushes himself to his feet, and stumbles toward his car in the driveway. I follow him.

"You shouldn't drive"

"I said LEAVE IT BELLA!" he yells, climbing into his car. He slams the door and drives away.

I stand there, in shock for a moment, feeling my eyes well up. I wipe the tears away with the back of my hand and go into the house.

Big mistake.

"I thought you took care of him last night Bella" Renee accuses.

Seriously? So this is my fault. _I'm _responsible for Charlie? I can't believe Phil just punched Charlie in the face, I can't believe Charlie wouldn't even look at me, I can't believe Renee would blame me for this. I say something that, even in all the times I have been pissed off with her, I have never said to my mother.

"Fuck you"

And I storm out of the house.

I dial Alice's number as I'm pulling out of our driveway.

"Hello?"

"Alice..." my voice sounds a bit shaky.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Charlie was here...and he was drunk and he got in a fight with Phil..."

"Oh my god"

"Alice are you at home? I'm coming over, okay?"

"Oh Bells...I'm at Jasper's"

"Oh...never mind then"

"No, don't be stupid. Come here. We'll talk"

"Um..."

"Bella Swan, you get your ass over here right now"

I really need to see Alice. She'll listen, she'll know what to say. And Jasper's a good guy, I guess I don't care if he sees me like this.

"Okay. I'll be there soon"

As I'm driving toward the Hale house I can't get the image of Charlie's bloody face out of my head. Renee's accusing voice still rings in my ears. I feel upset and angry, I feel disappointed in them both and then annoyed with myself that I would allow myself to be disappointed in them. Because I should know better by now.

What the _hell _just happened? It's making me feel sick, thinking of the sound of Phil's fist slamming into Charlie's face. I need to forget it.

I need to forget what just happened. I need to forget being held responsible by Renee, being brushed aside by Charlie. I need to forget it all.

When I pull into the Hale's driveway, I see two other cars parked there. One I know belongs to Emmett.

And the other I recognise as Edward Cullen's.

I climb out of my truck.

I go to walk past Edward's car, but I pause.

I can see that he has left his keys in the ignition.

I look up at the house. Alice is right inside. We can talk about what just happened.

But I want to forget.

I look back at Edward's car.

The keys hanging from Edward's ignition taunt me.

This would be the perfect opportunity to get him back. And getting him back would be the perfect distraction right now.

Do I want to do this?

Or am I ready to let this prank war go?

I _need _the distraction.

I ask myself the same question I was asking myself last night.

Do I try to win this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Anyone want to belong to me? No? Alright...characters still not mine.**

**BPOV**

Well, I didn't think this through at all.

I'm driving Edward's car away from the Hale house, and I realise, rolling my eyes _at myself, _that I don't exactly know where I'm going. I consider leaving the car in town, maybe out front of the dodgy store that sells porn and sex toys, and then I could go in and give the keys to the owner so Edward would have to go in there to get them back. I could hang around in the alley across the street, in a trench coat, dark sunglasses and camera with a good zoom, try to get some black-mail material maybe.

But, if I took the car there, then what would I do? My own car is at the Hale's.

It starts raining, pretty heavily as I am contemplating my own stupidity.

But I keep driving.

All the while feeling more and more stupid, because this, it's not helping me forget anything at all.

Phil punching Charlie in the face. I can't forget it.

Charlie brushing me aside, like I was nothing to him. I can't forget it.

Renee blaming the whole thing on me. I can't forget it.

God, who _am _I to these people?

Shit, Bella, look at yourself.

Who am I at all? Because right now, I am _stealing Edward Cullen's car._

What kind of person does this shit?

I hate to cry, I really fucking hate it, but I can't help it right now. My eyes fill and I try to wipe away all the tears. I realise I'm driving a little fast. The road is getting slippery from the rain and I know I should slow down a little. I release my foot from the accelerator. My phone rings as I'm going around a bend in the road, making me jump. I accidentally swerve a little, a car coming in the opposite direction honks its horn and I swing the driving wheel in the other direction to get back on my side of the road, and somehow, because I'm just a complete fucking idiot, instead of placing my foot on the brakes so I can slow down and regain some control, my foot lands on the accelerator.

The car veers off the road. Toward a tree. I try to brake.

Too late.

Shit.

There is no more traffic on this road. No one to stop and help me.

I refuse to call Charlie or Renee.

I sit in the grass, at the side of the road.

I am physically fine, but the front of Edward's car is a complete mess.

I am being rained on and I am pathetic.

Eventually I flip open my phone.

It only rings for a second.

"Bella, where are you?"

"Alice...I've done something really stupid"

**EPOV**

Emmett was right. Jasper's record collection is fucking awesome. I flip through it, impressed. Jasper's a cool guy. He removes The Velvet Underground record which just finished playing in his record player, putting it back in its place and waiting for me to choose another. Rosalie and Em are downstairs doing I'm not sure I want to know what, and Alice sits cross-legged on Jasper's bed, happy to watch and listen to the music with us.

I hear her phone ring and she answers it.

"Bella, where are you?"

Well, that gets my attention. I continue perusing the records, but am unashamedly eavesdropping at the same time.

"What? What have you done?" Alice asks, sounding a little worried. "What?! Shit...Bella!...Oh my God, are you alright?...are you sure?...well I'll come get you, where are you?...yes...I'm on my way right now"

Then she hangs up. I wonder what that was all about. Jasper quirks an eyebrow at her, but instead of explaining to him, she looks at me.

"Uh...Edward?"

"Yeah?"

What is she so fucking worried about? She's wringing her little hands and furrowing her brow.

"We have to go get Bella, and...um... your car"

Huh?

What the fuck is she talking about? I move to Jasper's window, pulling the curtain aside so I can look out to the driveway. And holy shit, my car is gone.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"She took his car?" Jasper asks her.

"Yes. We have to go now" She climbs off the bed and moves toward the door, but she casts one more nervous glance at me "She had a bit of an accident"

Tell me this is not fucking happening.

Bella Swan _stole _my car? And she fucking damaged it?

So much for thinking she was going to let this prank war go.

Now she has taken it _way _too fucking far.

We climb into Jasper's car and go to find her. It's raining and the road looks slippery and I wonder how much damage she has done to my car. Alice says that Bella is fine, so I'm more pissed than worried about her.

We spot my car at the side of the road, crushed a little into a god damned tree.

And Bella. Sitting outside in the rain. He knees pulled to her chest and her head buried in her arms. And she looks up when we pull over.

And I feel a weird twinge, seeing her like this.

But I tell myself not to be a fucking idiot, this girl stole my car and drove it into a tree, and she's completely fine so I shouldn't waste my energy caring about her at all.

"Edward..." she mutters, looking up at me as I walk past her. But I ignore her, heading toward my car to assess the damage.

"Shit" Jasper says, appearing at my side.

Shit is right. Bella is lucky she wasn't hurt, the front of my car is really damaged and I'm not going to be able to drive it away from here.

We have to call a tow-truck to pick it up. All the while Bella sits out in the rain.

Alice comes toward me and Jasper.

"Bella's a mess"

_Bella's _a mess? Look at my fucking car! But I glance at Bella again, sitting in the rain, and I feel that fucking weird twinge again.

"I'm going to take her to my house" Alice continues. "Jasper, can you take us back to your place so we can get Bella's truck?"

"Sure" Jasper answers. He looks at me. I look at Bella.

"Edward" Alice says, noticing. "I know you need to talk to her, but maybe it can wait til later?"

I notice the tow-truck coming up the road.

"Yeah fine"

They disappear, my car is towed, and I call my parents.

Carlisle is not impressed.

I tell them a friend borrowed my car and lost control on the slippery road. I don't know why I go with the half truth, for some reason I don't want to admit that Bella stole my car.

It takes a while for them to cool down enough to let me out of the house, but I have something to do. I call up Emmett and ask him to get Alice's address from Rose.

Alice answers her front door, folds her arms across her chest and regards me for a minute.

"Edward, when I said maybe the talk could wait til later I was thinking, like, tomorrow?"

"I know. But put yourself in my position"

"You're right. I'd want to rip her to shreds as soon as possible"

She turns and lets me follow her inside.

"But Edward, don't upset her more than she already is"

What? Am Isupposed to be considering Bella's _feelings? _Aren't I the one who should be upset here? I nod, not being able to put a promise into words.

"Upstairs, first door on the left" she tells me.

**BPOV**

I sit on Alice's bed, feeling a little better, but not much, after a hot shower. I'm wearing borrowed pyjama pants and a black tank top.

I still can't believe what I did today.

I've officially gone off the rails.

Alice has been trying to reassure me for the past hour that I am not a total and complete maniac, but I rebutted her every point, and she eventually left the room to make me a hot chocolate, and I'm sure to develop a new plan of attack to make me feel like less of an idiotic mess.

Good luck to her.

There's a knock on her bedroom door and I tell Alice to come in.

But, it's not Alice.

It's Edward.

I guess I should have been expecting him.

I stand up. I don't know what to say.

He steps inside and closes the door behind him, leaning back against it and looking at me for a moment.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He is angry and beautiful and I am a mess in every sense of the word.

"I...I don't know..."

"You don't know? You wrecked my fucking car Bella!"

He takes a few steps forward, forcing me to move back.

"I'm sorry" I try. But they're only words. They won't do anything, I know this.

"Sorry?"

"I'll pay for the damages"

"Fucking right you will. I guess it doesn't make any difference to you, huh?"

"What?"

"I mean, you could destroy anything you wanted and just pay for the damages right? You have no respect at all, do you?"

Okay, that was a bit of a low blow. He obviously doesn't think much of me.

"That's not what it's like!"

"No? You were so hell bent on winning this war that you stole my car and ran it into a tree!"

"That was an accident"

"Was stealing my car an accident Bella?"

He takes another step forward, and I take another one back, only now the wall is behind me, I can't get any further away from him.

"No...I...was upset and I...it was stupid. I was just going to move it or something"

"Well you did more than that! You wrecked it. I can't top that. You win, Bella. Are you happy?"

Things have changed. _I _have changed things. Before, it was cheeky pranks, bordering on flirtation almost. But this isn't like that. I took it way too far. How can he think I'm happy with this?

"Edward..."

He looms over me.

"Are you happy?" he growls.

"NO! I'm not fucking happy!" I yell at him.

He's taken aback by my outburst. He looks at me, conflicted for a moment. He brings a hand up and runs it through his hair in frustration.

"Fuck it" he says, suddenly pushing me back against the wall and crushing his lips against mine.

**EPOV**

What the fuck just happened?

One second I was yelling at Bella, the next I had her against the wall and was kissing the hell out of her.

And she is fucking kissing me back, too. At first, she was shocked, and still. But then her soft lips parted, her mouth started moving with mine.

And it is fucking awesome.

I run my hands down her bare arms and rest them on her hips. I can feel the warm skin that isn't quite covered between the tank top and the pyjama bottoms. One of her hands rests on my chest, the other weaves around to the back of my head pulling my face closer, deepening the kiss. I'm pressed right up against her body but she doesn't seem to mind. This is confusing and fucking amazing.

I pull back for just a second, trust me I only intend to release her for just a fucking second, so we can both catch our breaths. But something changes as I look at her, and she just confuses the hell out of me even more. Her expression alters, her little hand on my chest pushes me back, away from her.

I look at her, puzzled, but she quickly looks away.

What the fuck?

Suddenly Bella steps around me and pretty much fucking _runs _out of Alice's room. I stand there, confused and pissed for a moment, but follow her back downstairs just in time to hear Bella tell Alice she will stay at her own house after all tonight before racing out the front door.

"Well, what the hell did you do?" Alice asks me, hands on her hips.

"Yelled at her"

"She should have been expecting that"

"I kissed her"

"Oh"

"Clearly a mistake. Bye Alice"

Yeah, it was a mistake. It felt fucking awesome, but obviously it meant nothing. I took a chance, I did what I've wanted to do for a while now, and it got me nowhere.

That wasn't why I went to Alice's house. I went there angry, needing to yell at Bella, needing to find out what the hell she had been thinking.

But when I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed, in pyjama bottoms and a flimsy tank top, hair wet and falling around her shoulders and her eyes red...well, she looked kind of _vulnerable_ and I felt that fucking little twinge again. But I pushed it aside, reminding myself what she had done.

So I commenced the yelling. And she took it, at first. I kept coming forward and she kept backing away, until she couldn't step back anymore. And she eventually yelled back.

And I looked at her for a second, all fired up and sad and angry and beautiful. And in that second I could forget about the car. I only had to glance at her pouty lips and I was fucking gone. That's when I pushed her back against the wall.

When she kissed me back, I thought it answered the question I had been asking myself – whether Bella felt anything here beyond this prank war between us. But I guess she just got caught up in the moment, because the second I pulled back it was like she couldn't fucking wait to get away.

Bella had tried to win.

Bella had totalled my car.

Bella had kissed me back but from the way she ran, I could tell she considered it a mistake.

There is fucking nothing between us.

The war is over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Firstly, apologies for the length of this chapter, I know it's quite short but I only wanted to do a BPOV for this one.**

**Secondly, the characters obviously are still not mine.**

**And thirdly, I happen to know that today is a certain FF author's birthday...HAPPY BIRTHDAY to RealAndUntouched!!**

**BPOV**

I lie in bed. Awake, but not willing to get up and greet the day.

I think I may stay here, wrapped up in blankets, and forget that anything outside my room exists.

Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

But then my phone rings. And only because caller ID says Alice, do I answer.

"What?"

"Bella, get out of bed"

Oh, she knows me way too well.

"No, I think I'll stay here today"

"I'm not letting you ditch school"

But that's exactly what I want to do. I anticipate showing my face at Forks Academy with the same attitude I would have if I were on death row.

For one reason – Rosalie Hale.

No doubt she would have gotten all the ugly details of yesterday's events from Emmett. And as if she could keep that to herself. I'm not particularly looking forward to everyone at school looking at me as if I'm some kind of maniac, no matter how right they may be.

"Why?" I whine into the phone.

"Because you are not a coward, and I'm not going to let you become one"

Well, I think that may be a lost cause. But still, I push the covers off.

"Fine. See you soon"

Alice is waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Good morning sunshine" she says.

I roll my eyes at her and she links her arm with mine as we walk toward the main building.

"So listen. What happened yesterday, it's done. It was stupid, yes, but we're not dwelling on it, okay?"

"If it's that easy, okay. But something tells me Rosalie Hale isn't going to let me forget it"

"Jasper had a word to her"

"Do you think it would have made any difference?"

"Well...no"

"I guess we'll find out"

"So..." Alice begins. "He kissed you"

"He told you?"

"Yep. What was with the quick exit, Bella?"

"I don't know...I freaked out a little"

I had freaked out. And running away was yet another act of stupidity to add my list of the stupid things I did yesterday. Why did I?

I don't know.

Edward kissed me so suddenly. And I couldn't help it, it felt amazing and I kissed him back. I let myself forget everything. But as soon as he stopped kissing me my thoughts caught up with me.

I was thinking, what is this? Part of the game? It didn't feel like it, but I wasn't sure, and I couldn't handle being disappointed by another person in the same day. And I was scared that Edward was just caught up in the moment, and that he'd realise kissing the girl who he should be furious with was a huge mistake.

He was just looking at me, and I had enjoyed the kiss way too much to stick around and have him tell me that it was all wrong.

And then there was the fact that the feeling of him being so close to me felt so _right _that it terrified me a little.

Alice is wrong. I am _already _a coward.

So I ran away.

"Well let's just hope that Edward doesn't decide to try to get you back. Because honestly Bella, after what you did, he'd have to probably burn down your house to even come close" Alice tries to joke.

The crazy thing is, I think that my actions would almost justify Edward Cullen pouring gasoline, striking a match and then sticking around to watch my house burn.

When we get to the main building, there is no whispering, no pointing. Well, maybe Rosalie hadn't taken the opportunity to embarrass me like I thought she would. Maybe Jasper's words actually had some effect, or maybe Rosalie isn't as evil as I thought.

But we run into her in the hallway, and I can tell from the look on her face that Rosalie Hale is every bit as vindictive as I had her pegged to be. I brace myself for whatever is about to come out of her mouth, determined not to let her get to me.

"Bella, heard about your little accident"

She says it loud enough to get the attention of the other students in the hall. And like the drama-hungry individuals they are, they stop to listen.

"Did you now?" I ask Rosalie, trying to look indifferent.

"Yes. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't think even you would be capable of stealing someone's car, not to mention crashing it into a tree"

"Rosalie..." Alice begins, but Rose interrupts her, taking a quick look at the people listening and then returning her focus to me.

"Were you drinking?"

"What?"

"It's just that, well, your father's a drunk right? And didn't he almost kill himself drink-driving a while back? They say the apple doesn't fall very-"

She never finishes her sentence.

Because before my brain can process what my arm is doing, my fist connects with Rosalie Hale's pretty face.

"This kind of behaviour is completely appalling" Principle Bartlett says as I sit in front of his desk, back in that same chair again, back in my well developed ass groove. Renee sits on the chair to my left, embarrassed and ashamed. It's kind of entertaining seeing her like this, but I'm not looking forward to hearing my punishment. I've been in a fair bit of trouble lately, and I'm expecting the worst.

I must say, I was quite impressed by the force I managed to pack into that punch. I've never punched anyone before and I managed to leave Rosalie clutching at her bleeding nose screaming that I was a fucking psycho and that I probably broke it. I shouldn't have done it, of course, but Rosalie just got to me.

"I understand that Mr Bartlett, and I assure you Bella will be adequately punished" Renee says.

"How you punish your daughter is your business of course, but the school itself must have a hand in punishing Bella as well. We can't have our students assaulting others, especially..."

_Especially when that student is a Hale? _I would bet my right leg that is what he is thinking. But he catches himself, clears his throat, and continues.

"We need to make an example of Bella, show that the school does not tolerate this kind of behaviour"

"I understand"

"Bella has been in a lot of trouble this year. She has been placed in detention for skipping classes and smoking on school grounds. Obviously they did nothing to curb her rebellious streak, and she pulled that stunt at the art show for which I was forced to suspend her. And now this. Bella has had more than enough warnings about her behaviour. I'm afraid I have no other option than to suggest that she continue her high school education elsewhere"

His words are polite, but really, he could have said _you're expelled, fuck off and good riddance _and it would have had the same effect.

My days at Forks Academy are over.

Back at home, Renee gives me a lecture that seems to go forever. She says it's a huge embarrassment to her that her own daughter is being expelled from the prestigious Forks Academy, she wants to know why I've been getting in so much trouble lately but never actually shuts up for long enough to let me explain. And then she says that it makes her sick thinking I would physically attack another person, and that's when I interrupt her.

"Did you give Phil this same lecture _yesterday_?"

That gets her.

"That was...completely different"

"Oh. Whatever you say" I tell her sarcastically.

"What are we going to do with you now?" Renee asks, changing the subject. I'm out of Forks Academy, but it's my last year of school and I need to re-enrol as soon as possible. I think Renee is worried that if I don't get straight back into my studies, I'll get comfortable out of school, find a job at the local diner maybe and then she would have to suffer the embarrassment of hearing from her acquaintances that her daughter sure can flip a mean burger. She thinks for a moment, and then gives me two options.

I can go away to boarding school.

Uh...let me think. The snobbery of Forks Academy was bad enough, but at least I could escape it at the end of the day. But going away to some boarding school, and having to _stay _there?

"Hell no"

"Fine" Renee says with a sigh. "Then we'll just have to enrol you at Forks High"

Oh, shit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! **

**Not mine!**

**Thankyou!**

**BPOV**

"What am I going to do without you?" Alice says, sitting cross-legged on my bed, wearing her Forks Academy uniform. The same uniform that I had hackedto pieces last night. It's not like I'll need it anymore, and it had been strangely satisfyin to take to that annoying tie with a pair of scissors. Alice has come over to see me before my first day at Forks High, to wish me good luck and to complain that she won't be able to survive the place with me gone.

"Al, we've only got a few months left of school. We can tough it out without each other, and then I say we pack our bags and get the hell out of Forks"

"Deal. So what are you going to wear?"

I look down at what I'm wearing. Forks High doesn't have a uniform like the Academy does, and I had just been planning on wearing the jeans and hoodie I had thrown on.

"This?"

"Um...Bella. No"

"No?"

"No"

"Alice, I don't think anyone there is going to care what I'm wearing. You know what Forks High kids think of anyone from the Academy. Not to mention what everyone's probably already heard from Edward. My outfit is not going to help me"

"Well, no, that outfit is _definitely _not going to help you. Change"

I keep my ripped jeans and red converse on, but replace the hoodie with a tight grey Lou Reed t-shirt, black scarf and fitted red blazer that I leave unbuttoned. I turn toward Alice for approval.

"You look like a cross between a rock star and a hobo, but it's an improvement"

"Um...thanks?"

"You're welcome. So are you nervous?"

"No..."

Alice raises her eyebrows at me.

"Yes"

"About _anything in particular?" _

"Subtle, Alice. Amongst other things, yeah, I might be a _little _nervous about seeing Edward"

"What are you going to do about him?"

I have already thought about that. I plan to confront him as soon as possible.

"Well, I'm going to be seeing him all the time now. It may be awkward as hell, but I'm going to apologise for...everything. Oh, and I have to give him this"

I wave the cheque in Alice's face, the money I owe Edward to cover the damages to his car.

Alice looks at her watch. She climbs off my bed and hugs me.

"I better get going. Good luck Bells"

**EPOV**

"Oh, how the tables have turned" Emmett says as I climb into his car. Now that mine is temporarily immobile, I'm relying on him for rides to school.

"Tell me about it. How come whenever one of us is car-less we can trace the blame back to Bella Swan?"

Emmett laughs.

"Speaking of Bella Swan, man you should see Rosalie's face"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused as to what the fuck Bella has to do with Rosalie's face.

"Bella totally took a swing at her at school yesterday! Rose is black and blue"

"Are you serious? Why?"

"Beats me. Rose said she just asked about your car and Bella lost it"

"Shit"

She truly is one crazy little individual. I think back to that party, Jacob twirling his finger around his temples, Christ, maybe he wasn't so wrong after all. I shouldn't care anymore though. I push all thoughts of Bella out of my head.

We arrive at school and climb out of Em's car just as a beat up old red truck pulls into the school carpark. It parks a couple of rows away from where we are standing.

"Who does that belong to?" Emmett asks.

"No idea"

I've never seen that truck before. We watch as it shuts down, and someone climbs out and slams the door closed.

Everyone else standing in the parking lot is watching too, wondering who this person with the unfamiliar red truck is.

But I immediately recognise the pale skin, the long dark wavy hair belonging to the girl ignoring the stares and walking toward the main building.

I look at Emmett, who looks just as surprised as I am.

"Tell me that did not just fucking happen"

"Oh, it happened"

Jesus Christ.

I guess I just can't fucking escape Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

"Isabella" the woman behind the desk greets me. We already met yesterday, when Renee decided that the perfect time to get enrolled in a new school was the same day I had been expelled from my old one. So we'd been here, filling in paperwork, so I wouldn't miss even a single day of school.

"Just Bella" I tell her.

"Alright Bella, I printed your timetable for you, and here's a map to help you get around. You're locker number is 84, I've highlighted on the map where you can find it. Have a good day honey"

"Thanks" I say, taking the sheets of paper.

By the time I find my way to the first class, the teacher is already talking to the full room and I am forced to interrupt as I push the door open and enter.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Bella" Isabella sounds so posh and...who am I kidding? Isabella sounds exactly the way I must appear.

"Well, Bella, come on up here and introduce yourself to the class"

Oh, God. Recalling my last public speaking incident, I take a breath and hope for the best.

"Hey everyone...I'm Bella Swan. Um, I just..._transferred _here from Forks Academy"

"Why would you leave Forks Academy to come _here?"_ a boy sitting up the back of the room asks.

"It wasn't by choice"

Oh, shit. Their backs stiffen, their expressions harden. I totally just sounded like I thought I was too good for this school.

"Oh...what I mean is...um, I was actually asked to leave the school for...well, that doesn't matter, but the point is I was _not _meaning to sound like a snobby bitch just then"

The teacher clears his throat behind me.

"Ah, alright Miss Swan, the language is not required thank you. You may take a seat now"

Nice one Bella.

Some students snicker, some glare, and some actually look sympathetically at my blushing face. I spend the rest of the class staring straight ahead. Luckily I manage to make it through my other classes up til lunch without having to introduce/embarrass myself or completely offend my classmates again.

Standing in the lunch line, I am gazing around the cafeteria, checking if Edward is here. I am both relieved and a little disappointed when I can't spot him. Someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Nice introduction in English" she says, and it doesn't sound bitchy or sarcastic, so I smile at her.

"Think I made a good first impression?"

"Not at all" she says honestly, and her bluntness reminds me of Alice – l like her immediately.

"I'm Angela" she tells me.

"I'm-"

"Bella. I know. _Everyone _knows" she winks.

"Ah, Bella Swan" another voice suddenly comes from behind me and I turn to see that Sam, from the wedding and the garage has lined up after me. Along with Emmett, who is looking down at me with a hard expression. Of course, I had wrecked his best friend's car, I had assaulted his girlfriend, and he must hate me. "Finally realised all the cool kids go to Forks High have you?" Sam asks.

"Yeah...I guess that was it"

Sam chuckles. He seems less hostile toward me than Emmett, who hasn't made a sound.

"No that wasn't it at all" Sam says. "I hear you've got some right hook"

Angela looks at me surprised.

"Right hook? Is that why you got expelled? Bella, what exactly did you do?"

"I...uh..." I cast a quick glance at Emmett. "I maybe...kind of punched his girlfriend"

"What?" Angela actually laughed at that. "Rosalie Hale?"

I nod.

"Well, I like you already" she says in approval.

I answer, not only for Angela, but for Emmett to hear because for some reason I want him to know that I didn't just hit Rosalie unprovoked.

"She said something about my father that just made me lose it. I don't usually resort to physical violence, although when it comes to Rosalie Hale, I have been tempted more than a few times"

And Emmett surprises the hell out of me by actually cracking a smile. He covers it quickly though, turning his head toward the fine selection of variously coloured mush that is apparently lunch.

I sit with Angela for the duration of lunch, finding conversation with her easy. I notice that at some stage during lunch everyone in the cafeteria turns to have a good stare. I can observe mixed reactions to my presence, but all in all, it is not horrible here. As long as I ignore Lauren Mallory, whose voice intentionally drifts over to my table every now and then making comments like, _I don't know what Jake ever saw in her, _and the predictable _snobby little rich girl _remarks. I had anticipated difficulties in the Lauren department, but if I could put up with Rosalie Hale for so long than I sure as hell can put up with Lauren Mallory.

After lunch Angela shows me where my next class is and, having had a guide, I actually turn up on time to biology.

The teacher, Mr Banner, points me to a seat that will be my place for the rest of the year, and I take my seat grateful that he didn't suggest a class introduction. I look up from the table as more students file in, and immediately notice the boy who I have simultaneously wanted to avoid and confront all day.

Edward halts at the front of the class when he notices me sitting here. I realise with more than a tiny amount of horror that the class has quickly filled up, and the only spare seat is right beside me. Mr Banner looks up at Edward, who still hasn't moved from his position at the front of the class and who also has not removed the surprised yet angry expression from his face.

"Ah, Mr Cullen, meet your new lab partner Isabella Swan"

Oh.

Edward is clearly not impressed as his angry beautiful green eyes meet mine and he walks toward our table, glaring at me. Of course he would not be thrilled with me being here. He hates me. And now in a cruel twist of fate I am his lab partner.

This is not how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to confront _him, _all confident and calm, I was meant to be ready and to know what I was going to say. And now we're just _thrown _together.

God, what did I do to deserve this?

Oh yeah. I stole his car. I crashed it. I punched another person in the face.

Karma is a bitch, but I deserve everything I get.

Edward walks behind my stool and pulls his own out. He shifts it as far away from me as he can get, then looks directly to the front of the class as if I don't exist. Well, this is certainly not going to be easy.

"Edward, I..."

His angry green eyes pierce right through me as he swings his head in my direction.

"What, Bella?" he says coldly.

"I wanted to say-"

"I don't really want to hear it" he interrupts and looks straight ahead again. And because, as we have already established, I am a coward, I do not keep trying. Instead I pull the cheque out of my pocket, and push it along the table toward him.

He looks down at it, and scowls.

"It's too much" he mutters.

I hadn't known exactly how much I would owe him. I had asked Jasper about it, and then guessed.

"It's...fine" I tell him. Too much is better than not enough, right? God, this is awkward.

"No, it's not _fine. _What, are you trying to buy my forgiveness or something? I'll give you the change"

Wow.

"Okay. Whatever" I tell him, a little insulted. He really loves pulling out those spoilt little rich girl implications, doesn't he? I turn my attention to Mr Banner. He talks for the rest of the lesson and Edward and I are not forced to communicate at all. As soon as the bell rings, Edward slams his books closed and leaves the room before I've even had a chance to stand.

That didn't exactly go well. But I guess I shouldn't have expected that it would.

**EPOV**

She's my fucking _lab partner? _

I must have been an evil son-of-a-bitch in my past life, because I know that I sure as hell haven't done anything so bad in this one that would warrant the torture of being stuck next to Bella Swan for one whole hour, three days a week.

I had thought it would be hard enough trying to avoid her in the hall ways. I am less than fucking ecstatic with the fact that she goes to my school now. Before, yeah, I might have liked the idea. Before she stole my car and I learnt the hard way that Bella was never _flirting, _she was _playing _with me. Just for fucking kicks, I guess. Because even after she had totalled my car I had let it go and kissed her and she would have none of it. It was all about winning. Things got ugly and she thought she could just pay me off?

Like, _oh, I know I wrecked your car but luckily I'm super rich so here's a cheque to cover the costs and a little extra to just forget the whole thing ever happened, okay?_

Not fucking likely.

I tore out of that science room as fast as I could; being near Bella Swan was driving me crazy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back again. And still don't own the characters. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! This story doesnt have a huge following, but I really appreciate the reviews that I do get. Again, this chapter, for some reason, was a pain to write. I hope that doesn't appear obvious.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

A few days into my commencement of education at Forks High I pull into the parking lot and climb out of my truck when the sound of a familiar motorcycle invades my ears. Lauren Mallory climbs off Jacob's bike, he slaps her ass and then she walks past me, giving me a look that is obviously meant to say something along the lines of _well look what you're missing out on. _Lauren is, expectedly, somewhat of a bitch toward me, which means there is a band of loyal skank tag-ons who follow by example, but from what I can observe after the excitement of having a new student has died down, about half of the student population seem to like me or at least be indifferent toward me. Things are not so bad at Forks High.

Angela keeps me sane, and I become a comfortable installation at her lunch table along with a couple other students , Ben who is clearly in love with Angela, and Mike, who is clearly in love with anyone of the opposite sex and, while friendly, is perhaps a little to attentive toward me for my liking. I mean, does asking if I wanted any fries really require a graze of my thigh?

Sam ventures over during lunch sometimes to say hi, much to the obvious annoyance of Edward Cullen who scowls in my direction every time this happens. He is obviously holding onto this grudge of his.

I had anticipated difficulties with Emmett after the bloody-nosed Rosalie incident, but ever since that day in the lunch line, he is not unkind to me at all. In fact, once whilst I was walking down the hall and Mike got a little touchy feely, Emmett appeared out of nowhere, slapped Mike in the back of the head and told him to 'Back the fuck off'. Then he _winked _at me.

Emmett seems to hold no grudge against me. But Edward? Edward and I don't talk. We barely even make eye contact, and if it happens accidentally, Edward's expression always sours and he quickly looks away. I pass him in the hallways a few times and he acts as if I do not exist. His attitude doesn't lift when we have biology together either. He turns up late, which I'm sure is so he doesn't have to spend any time with me before the class starts, and then he does that brooding walk-glare thing to our table, where, as soon as he sits down, he pretends I don't exist again.

It bothers me a little, because part of me wants to yell at him for being an ass and not even attempting to clear the air, another part of me is yelling at myself for being too stubborn or not having the guts to be the one to _start_ clearing the air, and yet another part of me just wants to turn to him and ask if there is any chance that he would ever consider trying to kiss me again.

Yeah, that's likely.

Thankfully our first couple of lessons together, Mr Banner just rambles from the front of the room while we take notes, not having to communicate at all. I am dreading the day that we will have to actually work on something together, when the bell rings and before Edward can slam his books closed and rush out of the room, Mr Banner makes an announcement.

"Tomorrow we will be finding out our blood types boys and girls, so I hope you trust your partner enough to let them draw blood"

Edward glances at me. He sighs and rolls his eyes before leaving the room.

Draw blood? Um...I don't think so.

Firstly, I cannot freaking stand blood. And it wouldn't matter if it was one tiny drop on my finger, or the mess left behind by a killing rampage, it would have the same effect. I can smell it, it makes me nauseous.

Secondly, this little activity will actually require physical contact between Edward and myself, and I'm sure the very act will be far too awkward. Edward cannot even look at me without scowling, and I do not entirely trust that he wouldn't prefer stabbing my eyeballs out with the prong than taking a small sample of blood from my fingertip. He won't miss me if I ditch.

So, like the coward I am, that is exactly what I do. I sit in my truck for the duration of my biology class that day and listen to my i-pod.

**EPOV**

I fiddle with the envelope in my hands and watch Bella take what has become her usual seat in the cafeteria with Angela Weber. My car is fixed, and as I had anticipated, there is a hell of a lot of change left from the cheque that Bella gave me. I intend to give it back to her today, but can't bring myself to waltz over to her table right now. This is both because I'm still kind of annoyed with her, and because I might end up taking a swing at fucking Mike Newton for touching her the way that he does. Yeah, I've noticed, and it irritates the hell out of me. I consider folding the cheque into a paper airplane and just launching it in her direction. Or at Mike's head.

"The little Swan appears to be settling in nicely" Emmett observes.

Yeah, she has. She has fucking settled into Forks High as if she belonged here all along. It kind of pisses me off.

It irritates me to no end that she is here. Because, honestly, I can't fucking stop looking at her. And at least when she was out of sight at Forks Academy I could believe that she was a snobby little princess, I could hold on to my anger about the car incident, I could convince myself she wasn't my type at all. But...when she's _right _there, looking all spunky in her casual wear, looking all comfortable with her new friends, looking like she belongs, it's a little bit harder to hate her for the reasons that I have been clinging to. And I need to be able to cling to those ideas I had of Bella, because for some stupid unknown fucking reason, I still want her. But she had to make it painfully obvious she didn't feel the same. So if I can convince myself she is all those things I can pretend that I don't _really_ want her at all. Yeah, it's messed up, but it works for me.

Fuck, who am I kidding? It doesn't work at all.

I can't help but glare when Sam wanders over to her table before coming to ours. He has made a habit out of this. And Jesus Christ, I know he has taken some kind of strange liking to her, but I thought there would be some kind of unspoken rule with my friends, something like the _bros before hoes _thing but more along the lines of _she who wrecks my mate's car is my enemy_.

Clearly not.

"What is with him?" I ask Emmett as Bella giggles away at what I'm sure is some lame attempt at a joke on Sam's part.

"Cullen, man, are you angry that he's talking to her or are you jealous?"

Both.

"Neither"

"Yeah right"

"Well come on, Em. He's _our _friend. And Bella totalled my car and hit your girlfriend. Didn't you think that maybe he'd take our side?"

"Oh, we have sides? How old _are_ you dude?"

Okay, fair. I _did _sound like a whiney ten year old girl.

"Anyway, about the Rosalie thing. I'm pretty sure it was provoked"

What? Em is taking Bella's side?

"How could that possibly have been provoked?"

What? _I'm _taking Rosalie's side?

This is messed up.

"All I'm saying is, I know how Rosalie can get. And from what I heard Bella saying, Rose dissed her father or something. I'd probably hit someone for talking shit about my family, too. And Cullen, I know what she did to your car was all kinds of wrong, but it's done, she paid for it, and you might want to get past it now that you'll be seeing her every day. Especially if you have to work with her in Bio"

Yeah. Fucking biology. I still can't believe we're lab partners. And later today we have to take each other's blood samples. Well, that's sure going to be ten kinds of fun.

I walk into class with the envelope in hand, intending to give it to her now. But for once I actually beat Bella to biology. When Mr Banner brings equipment around to all the tables, Bella's seat is still empty.

I prick my own finger and wonder where the hell she is.

After school I notice Bella walking toward her ancient monster of a truck and climbing in. I just want to get it the fuck over with, so I retrieve the envelope from my pocket and make my way over to her. And in a fucking unfortunate sequence of events I manage to drop the envelope just outside her truck, I stoop down to pick it up, and she chooses that exact moment to push her door back open. It collides with my head with a thump and a shooting white pain.

"Fuck!" I say, rubbing my forehead, and standing back up.

"Oh! I am so...." she begins, looking down at me from the driver's seat and realising who she just hit. "...sorry"

"So we're resorting to physical violence now?" I ask, not being able to contain my irritation.

"It was an accident" she says, defiantly. "And I said I was sorry"

"Yeah..." I glance at her for a moment, I was going to give her the money and leave but the damn girl ignites my curiosity.

"Why weren't you in bio?"

"I...I hate blood"

"Oh" I hadn't expected that. I thought maybe she was just avoiding me. But then, she wouldn't just go and fucking tell me if she was, would she? "Anyway, here's the change from the work on my car"

I hand her the envelope and she accepts it with an awkward thanks. For some reason I don't step away just yet.

I look at her truck. Ever since I saw her pull into the parking lot on her first day it has baffled me why on earth she would drive around in this piece of shit.

"What the fuck is this thing anyway? I thought you brats all drove around in shiny Volvos or something. Trying a little too hard to fit in here, don't you think?"

Yeah, it was an asshole assumption. It barely even made sense; I don't know why I said it. And she's actually glaring at me now, her big brown eyes glowing with fury.

"You know what?" She says angrily. "I take my apology back. I hope it hurt"

And she slams the door closed again, starts up her truck and backs out of the car park.

Fucking hell.

When I step into my house I maybe slam the door closed a little too hard, and Esme appears, looking at me rubbing my forehead with I'm sure a not so chirpy expression on my face.

"What's wrong with _you_?"

"Bella Swan" I grumble, walking past her and into the kitchen. She follows me, regarding me from the kitchen doorway as I rummage through the fridge.

"Bella Swan?"

"Yeah. She's the girl who came here that night with all that crap about STDs. She's quickly becoming the bane of my existence and now she goes to my fu-" I catch myself just in time, "now she goes to my school"

"That girl was Bella Swan?" Esme asks, and I'm surprised at the recognition that I can hear in her voice.

"Yeah. I wish she'd just go back to the Academy where she belongs"

Christ, here is the re-emergence of the inner whiney ten year old girl. I realise I sound as if I want to be snapping the heads of Bella's Barbie dolls. Esme narrows her eyes at me.

"How well do you know this girl?"

Oh what, my own mother is going to take Bella's side? She may be getting to a point here, but I don't really want to admit that I don't exactly know Bella Swan very well at all. So I just be all fucking mature about it and shrug.

"Well honey, I wouldn't be so quick to judge where she does and doesn't _belong _if I were you"

"What, _you _all about know her do you?"

"I knew her father"

This I did not expect. We don't move in those circles. How could my mother possibly know anyone form the Swan family?

"How?"

"Oh, I went to school with Charlie Swan"

Again. Unexpected. _Charlie Swan. _Not _Charles _Swan the fucking Third or some shit like that. And school? My mother went to Forks High, just like I did.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was surprised when he married Bella's mother. He was such a nice guy, and she was...well she came from a _very _rich family, and she was always pretty flighty, I guess I never expected her to settle down. But, they married and of course, it didn't work out. After that, he started drinking. It got pretty bad, he ended up losing his job as Chief of Police. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Charlie Swan around for a long time. But I hear he's still pretty into the alcohol, he was in a drink-driving accident a few years back. And Renee, well I don't see her around much either. I can't even tell you how many times she's been married, but it's a few. She's still flighty; I don't think she actually spends much time in Forks. Or with her daughter, for that matter. Anyway, my point is, if you've made some kind of judgement about Bella Swan, Edward, I hope it wasn't just based on the house she lives in or the school she comes from".

"Yeah...sure"

So I _may _have been incorrect in my assumptions about Bella, as much as I hated to admit it. And something else that Esme said sticks in my mind. Bella's dad was Chief of Police? I am reminded of the story she told me the day she broke into my house. At the time, I didn't really understand what she was saying, but now I realise that day when she was eight years old she had learned tricks from a criminal because her dad was too much of a screw up to remember he had left his only daughter behind at the police department.

I guess things aren't as easy for Bella as I had them pegged to be. If they were, it would be so much easier for me to hate her.

**BPOV**

"Gah!" I exclaim, flopping down on Alice's bed.

"What's up with you?" she asks, amused.

"Edward freaking Cullen"

"Come on Bells, you knew it wouldn't be easy going to school with him"

"You know what he said to me today?"

Alice shakes her head.

"He basically accused me of driving my truck so that I could fit in at Forks High"

"Oh no" Alice says in mock horror. "Not...the _truck_"

I roll my eyes, knowing that I sound like an idiot but expecting at least a small amount of sympathy from Alice. Oh well. I had bashed him in the head with my car door. Unintentionally – I had been going to go back into the school to retrieve some books I had forgotten and he just happened to be crouched outside my truck, but still, I choose to see that as a small act of justice.

"How did the blood sampling go?"

"Um..." I avoid her eyes and start flipping through a magazine.

"Bella?"

"Well...I kind of ditched that period"

"Bella!"

"What? You know I hate blood! And I hate the idea of letting Edward Cullen come at me with a sharp object"

"You were avoiding him"

"I was avoiding the blood"

"Whatever you say"

I feel Alice watching me for a few moments as I pretend to be fully absorbed in the magazine. I can tell I'm going to be hit with a lecture any moment. Alice is the only person that I actually _let _lecture me.

"Bells, you know I miss you like crazy now that you're at Forks High. And you know I love you, which is why you're going to let me give you some advice"

"Go for it"

"Lately, you've been a little moody..."

"Okay..."

That was fair. I actually thought I had been hiding it pretty well, but Alice is an observant little thing. But come on, I got expelled from school, my father is a drunken idiot, my mother and step father are not-so-drunken idiots, and the prettiest boy I've seen in a really long time hates my guts. I deserve a little self-pity, right?

"But _you _need to do something about it. Don't be pissed about the way Edward treats you if you can't even handle sitting next to him in biology. Don't keep ignoring Renee and Phil and then get mad that they're being assholes. And Charlie?"

"I'm beyond caring about Charlie"

"If that's true, why did you hit Rosalie when she said all that stuff about him?"

Hmph. Damn observant pixie.

"Point taken"

She was right. As much as Edward infuriated me, I haven't really been _trying _all that hard to fix things between us. Not that there was ever all that much between us, I mean I'm the first to admit that, after all our pranks and what not, after the almost-kiss and then the proper kiss, I still don't really _know _him at all. Maybe that's where we need to start.

And yeah, I let Renee and Phil put me in a bad mood all the time and then I get pissed at them and ignore them, getting even more pissed when they don't even seem to _notice _my mood. It may be a little juvenile to expect them to realise how infuriating I find them when I have never actually said 'I find you infuriating'. In so many words.

And Charlie? He upset me. And I haven't spoken to him since the doorstep incident. But I still worry about him.

Maybe it is...possibly...time for me to stop feeling sorry for myself and complaining that everything is fucked up.

Maybe it is even possible for me to do something about all this?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. First up, I just want to say thank you for the reviews, favourites, etc. I haven't been replying to reviews...I'm not sure if that's what other authors usually do? I'm new to this whole FanFic thing, so I don't really know what the norm is. Most likely I would just end up saying something awkward or confusing anyway...THE point is – every review has made me smile, even if I haven't told you so personally (ooh, corny).**

**And, you know the usual – characters not mine...**

**EPOV**

"You like The Flaming Lips?" I ask Alice as we start packing up our gear after the jam. I had noticed her singing along to our version of _She don't use jelly._

"It's Bella's fault I know all the words" she admits. "She had that CD in her stereo for about six months straight, I think"

Rosalie huffs at the mention of Bella's name.

"How is Bella Swan settling into the public school system?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah...fine, I guess" I tell her.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And _what _are you planning?"

I shrug, not quite sure what she's getting at.

"Come _on _Edward. You're not going to let her get away with trashing your car right? You have to get some sort of revenge. And she's _right there _now. Easy target"

"Sure" I agree, just so she'll shut up. I'm a little over these games.

"Good. Now, how about-"

"_Rose" _Jasper warns, and then shoots a glance in my direction, obviously not approving of this conversation.

"Whatever. I forgot you guys were like BFFs" she tells him, climbing off the couch to follow the others into Emmett's house for a drink. Having been distracted by Rosalie's talk, I am still crouched down, clipping my case closed when I hear Alice's phone ring. She asks Jasper to answer it and hangs around in the garage while the others disappear out the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" I say, standing up. "What's up, Alice?"

"Don't prank Bella" she orders.

"And why shouldn't I?" I ask her. I hadn't actually planned on doing anything to Bella, but I'm curious as to where this warning is coming from, so Alice doesn't need to know that.

"God, you guys are _infuriating!" _she complains, throwing her hands up in the air. "Don't you like her?"

Well...

"I'll be honest with you squirt. Yeah, I _may _have maybe liked her a little. But she made it pretty fucking clear she didn't feel what I did"

"Firstly, don't call me squirt. Secondly, you are _so _blind"

Huh?

"What?"

"She does. I've never seen Bella get so worked up about anyone the way that she does about you"

Interesting, but...

"She has a funny way of showing it"

Alice sighs.

"Bells will most likely strangle me for telling you this. But, she's scared to show it. All those pranks? She wouldn't have done it if she didn't like you"

"Not following"

"Okay. At the wedding? She liked you from the get-go but you pissed her off by lying. And she was mad with her mother and for some reason pranking you got her mind off it. And the night of Lauren Mallory's party...well we went there to see _you. _But Jacob was there, and he really upset Bella, and again, pranking you got her mind off it. She didn't approach you because you had some skank all over you...and...

"My car?"

"Right. Just before that happened Bella's dad got drunk, came over to her house and had a huge fight with her step dad...I'm not saying I understand it, but there are a lot of things that have been getting Bella down lately, and it seems to be that you are the only thing that can make her feel better. But she held onto that little prank war of yours because she was scared to talk to you about how she felt outright"

"Why?"

"Don't you get it? People have hurt Bella. Her mother is never around, her dad chooses alcohol over her, Jacob screwed Lauren Mallory and then dumped Bella. In her mind, people generally don't stick around for her, they disappoint her. She's scared that if anything happened with you, it would be the same deal. That's why she was pranking you instead of...well, kissing you back I guess..."

"You think...she wanted me to kiss her?"

"I think, if you ever tried it _again_, you might be surprised"

Hmm.

"Just promise me Edward, don't go back to the pranks, okay?"

No. The pranks are over. They had been over way before Alice had warned me, way before Rosalie had tried to tempt me. The pranks are over, and I thought that meant there was nothing left between us, but was I wrong?

I couldn't hate Bella, no matter how much I tried. I couldn't stop wanting her no matter how much I had convinced myself she didn't want me.

And now, learning what I have from Esme and from Alice...

I think I want to see her.

**BPOV**

I left Alice's house when she mentioned she had promised to go with Jasper to another one of Emmett, Edward and Sam's jam sessions. I could have gone along, but the prospect of being stuck in a room with both Rosalie and Edward was less than appealing.

I decided to come home and check the _confront Renee _section off my list. But she and Phil aren't even home. Well. This is a day for change, I have already decided that. So maybe I'll have to jump the list a little. Maybe I _should _swing by Emmett's place. After all, I am saying goodbye to coward Bella. What better way than to jump straight in the deep end? Besides, I miss spending time with Alice and Jasper, I shouldn't have to decline invitations just because Rosalie may be present, right? Plus, Sam would want me to go, if no one else.

I dial Alice's number to find out if she's there already.

"Hey Bells, Jasper here" Jazz answers.

"Oh hey, what's going on?"

"Not a lot. Oh, I...uh..."

"What is it Jasper?"

"I feel like I should warn you. Rosalie's been convincing Edward to get some kind of revenge against you for the car incident"

Oh God. Not back to this.

"_Really?"_

"Yeah. Listen, I don't know how serious it is, I'm just..."

"Warning me. Thanks Jasper. Listen, um...just tell Al I called will you? I gotta go"

"Sure thing"

Well fucking great. Here I am already to put the coward Bella back in the dark closet where she belongs, all the while Edward and freaking Rosalie Hale are there, plotting against me. And suddenly coward Bella is knocking on that door, saying _please can I come back out, just for tonight? _And I'm like, yeah old buddy, stick around for a while longer. There is _no _way I'm going to Emmett's right now, not with Edward and Rosalie together. If there are no pranks tonight, I'll approach Edward at school tomorrow, alone.

I hear the front door open. Renee and Phil are back. Well, just because I won't be confronting Edward tonight, doesn't mean the entire list need be ignored.

I make my way downstairs.

"I need to talk to you" I tell them.

"Bella, honey, can it wait? We need to get packed"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"To Seattle, just for a couple of days. I told you, didn't I?"

"No. You didn't"

"I really could have sworn I mentioned it"

"You didn't, but I still have to talk to you"

"Alright, fine" Renee huffs. "This sounds serious, let's sit down shall we?"

I follow Renee into the living room, Phil tagging along awkwardly as if he is not quite sure whether he has a part in this conversation.

"So what is it Bella?"

"I'm tired of you" I say bluntly.

"Excuse me?" she asks, obviously surprised.

"I'm tired of you, and angry with you, and you don't even realise it, do you?"

Renee sits there, staring at me with her mouth agape, so I just keep going. I need to get this out.

"There have been times I thought we were close, but it was only when you were between guys. You never even noticed when I started calling you Renee. You are selfish and childish, and I hardly see you. You're either here, but all over Phil, or you're away...it happened the last time you were married, and the time before. For God's sake, _I'm_ the teenager here, but I feel middle-aged compared to you!"

Renee is still staring, surprised at my words. Phil looks incredibly uncomfortable and clears his throat.

"Bella..." he begins.

"Phil. I don't want it to sound like I'm hoping for this marriage to fail, but I'm not sure if we'll grow to be close, just because I'm not sure how long it will last. But regardless, if you ever touch Charlie again, we _never _will be"

"Bella, that was not Phil's fault" Renee argues, of course.

"See what I mean? You're so quick to absolve Phil of any blame, yet on that day, remember what you said to _me? _You said, _I thought you took care of him. _As if it was my fault! I still cannot believe you blamed me for Charlie showing up here. How _dare _you! You didn't even bother to make sure _I _was alright; it was just all about you, like it always is"

I stop my rant, giving her a chance to speak. But she is sitting in stunned silence.

"Well. I just thought it was about time you knew how I felt, since you're obviously too self absorbed to notice it yourself" I get up and head back to my studio.

I had wanted Renee to say sorry, to say that she didn't realise she acted to horribly, to say that things would change from now on. Maybe she was still processing what I said.

I pick up a paintbrush, dipping it on paint and continuing with my latest picture, but it's difficult because my hand is shaking from the confrontation. After a little while I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and think that maybe Renee wants to settle things, as she knocks gently on the door.

"Bella, you have a visitor" she says, a little timidly, as if she does not know how to speak to me.

The studio door is pushed open and, assuming it's just Alice, I don't even bother to turn around.

**EPOV**

"Hello Bella"

She swings around in her stool, surprised, paintbrush in hand and an adorable streak of green paint on her cheek.

"What do _you _want?"

Okay. She's not in a good mood. She's annoyed that I'm here. In fact, the look on her face makes me think that perhaps Alice was full of shit.

"I just came to say...hello"

Weak, Cullen. So fucking weak.

"Hello? That's the best you've got? You didn't even bother coming up with a decent lie?"

I look at her for a second, confused.

"So what is it?"

"What?"

"The prank, the revenge, your vendetta?"

Ah. So I guess Alice maybe warned her, just in case.

"Bella, that's not why I'm here" I step toward her. Her eyes are questioning and wary. Without thinking I reach out and wipe the smudge of green paint from her cheek with my thumb. I could have sworn I heard her breathing hitch at the contact but in a split second she flinches away, knocking her paint water to the floor.

"Shit" she mutters, jumping off her stool and grabbing a rag to wipe the mess on the floor. It's only when she's crouched down that I can properly see the canvas she has been working on. It's a crowd of people, most of them blurred. Except one figure stands out from the rest. He is familiar. Green eyes and messy bronze hair.

Fuck, has she painted _me_?

**BPOV**

What the hell is going on here?

Edward Cullen is in my house, playing games with me. Looking gorgeous and not mad. Touching my face. Jasper warned me he was up to something, and I don't like this at all.

I stand up when I have finished wiping the mess on the floor. He's staring at my canvas and I follow his gaze. Oh shit, does he realise what he's looking at?

I need him to leave right now. It's making me uncomfortable, knowing he is here, plotting away. Knowing that he just touched me and he's close enough to do it again. Knowing that he's looking at something so personal as my unfinished painting, and that in fact he is looking right at himself.

"Is this me?" he says, turning his head toward me and raising an eyebrow.

"What? No..."

How come I was able to convince Sam that my mother wanted her wedding song changed, how come I could convince Edward's mother that he has an STD, and yet when Edward asks me a question my lie sounds as if it's coming from a child who has just been caught with their hand in the candy jar?

He smirks at me. Smug bastard.

"Well, Edward, whether you came here to say _hello _or mess with me in some way, or to just stand there analysing my artwork...I'm going to have to cut it short. I have something to do"

Technically _not _a lie this time. I had been planning on going to confront Charlie anyway, it's just a convenient excuse. I turn and he follows me out of the studio, and out of the house.

"Bella..." he starts as I am walking toward the truck.

"Bye Edward. Good luck with whatever you're plotting. Please leave out any form of...you know... arson, robbery, grievous bodily harm"

By the time I start up my truck, he's already at the passenger door, pulling it open and climbing in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Why are you trying to get away from me? I'm not plotting anything Bella, I just came to talk to you. And if whatever you're doing just can't fucking wait, then I'll come with you"

"Uh...no"

"Yes"

"No"

He folds he arms across his chest and nods. Bastard is not going anywhere. I start the truck.

"That's better" he says, satisfied.

"Really? You're happy in my truck? You wouldn't prefer one of my many shiny volvos? You know, I only drive this thing so it looks like I fit in at Forks High"

Edward chuckles, shaking his head.

"God you're fucking difficult"

"_You're _difficult!"

Whoa, nice comeback there Bella. Edward just chuckles some more.

"So...is it going to become blatantly obvious soon? Or, can you at least tell me when to expect whatever it is?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"The prank"

"Bella, you're being absurd. There is no prank"

"Whatever"

He sighs, rolling his eyes at me, then stays silent for a moment.

"Bella"

"Hmm?"

"Trust me" he commands softly. _Trust me? _He almost sounds sincere, and, tempted to believe him, I wonder what has bought on this change of character. I pull into Charlie's driveway and turn to Edward who is looking at me, his green eyes intense. We don't say anything for a moment, and I am the first to break the stare.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"Oh" I shouldn't have let him come. This will be difficult enough without Edward being here. "My dad's house. You can't come in"

His eyebrows shoot up at my bossy order, but he surprises me by just nodding.

"I'll wait here then"

"Um...okay"

I climb out of the truck and let myself into Charlie's house. I know exactly what I am going to do.

"Bella?" Charlie says, looking up from his position on the couch as I march past the lounge room door and into the kitchen. Yeah, I'm going to talk to him. But there is something else I'm going to do first. I hear him get up and follow me into the kitchen as I reach his cupboards for his alcohol, unscrew all the bottles, and empty them into the sink.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yells from the door.

"What the hell does it look like?" I shoot back at him.

He rushes over and tries to grab the last bottle of whiskey out of my hand. I yank it away angrily, and end up just throwing it into the sink, the glass shattering as it hits.

"Dammit" I say, starting to pick the shards of glass out of the sink while Charlie just stands there, staring. Silent and furious.

"What is going on here Bella?" Charlie growls. I turn back to him.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. I want you to stop this" I say, pointing at the empty bottles. "I've waited for so long for you to choose _me, _Charlie. For you to realise that it tears me apart when I see you wasted in the middle of the day, when I get a phone call from the hospital saying you've been in a drink driving accident, when you show up on Renee's porch and fight with Phil, when you push me away and say that you don't need me. Didn't you ever consider that maybe I needed _you? _I can't wait anymore for you to choose, Charlie, so I'm taking the decision away. Look around – all your booze is gone. And I'm all that is left". I turn back to the sink and continue picking the shards of glass out. "If you can't live with that, then the situation will be reversed. You can get more drinks, but I will be gone"

As I'm picking, one of the shards cuts into my palm.

"Shit!" I say, quickly reaching for some paper towel to press against the cut before I have to acknowledge the blood. "Think about it, Charlie" I say before storming back out of the house.

I climb back into my truck, holding the blood soaked paper towel against my palm. I can smell the blood though, and it's making me a little dizzy. God, I can't stand blood. I lean my head back against the seat, trying to ignore Edward's presence as I close my eyes for a minute.

"Fuck Bella, what did you do?" Edward asks. I'm still dizzy, I don't open my eyes.

"Ah...I just cut my hand...on some glass" I say between deep breaths.

"You're white as a ghost"

I open my eyes finally and look at him. He's leaning toward me, actually looking concerned.

"I told you I don't like blood"

"Mm. You did tell me that"

He opens his door and climbs out of the truck, walking around to my side and pulling the door open.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm driving. Come on, get out"

Not convinced that I would be able to drive back to my house in this state without driving us into a tree (oh wait, _that's_ already happened) I just nod at him and climb out of the cabin. Standing upright again, my legs take on a jelly-like state and I sway a little toward Edward. He catches me, holding me against his body for a second.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" he says, and I can feel his breath in my hair.

"Yeah...fine"

He leads me around to the passenger side and I pull myself into the seat. Edward gets behind the wheel and we drive back toward Renee's house in silence at first, but I can feel his eyes on me.

"Do you need stitches or something?" he says finally.

"I don't want to look" I complain. Edward reaches out for my hand.

"You don't have to look" he tells me, taking my hand, resting it on his thigh facing palm up and removing the paper towel.

"Shouldn't...um, should you be watching the road?" What an incredibly stupid thing to say, I know, but the contact between us has gotten me a little flustered and I guess I'm not thinking straight.

Since I am looking directly at Edward's face instead of seeing my bloody hand, I don't miss the smirk that dances on his mouth.

"Really, Bella? You're giving me safe driving advice?"

"Oh...sorry"

He looks away from the empty road for a second to look at my palm.

"I don't think you need any stitches. It's not very deep" he tells me, replacing the paper towel against the wound. And then, instead of giving me my hand back, he keeps holding it in _his _hand, keeping the paper towel in place to stop the bleeding, and driving with one hand on the wheel. It seems unnecessary, but I kind of like the feeling of his hand around mine, so I don't argue.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"If you weren't planning on pranking me again...why did you come to my house?"

We're pulling into my driveway at this stage, so Edward releases my hand, pulls up, and then turns to me before answering.

"I guess...I'm seeing a lot more of you now. I figured we should make peace"

"But you don't talk to me at school. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. What changed your mind?"

"Uh..." he runs his hand through his beautiful hair. "Did you know my mother went to school with your dad?"

"Really?"

He nods.

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, she told me some things about your parents. And then I had a little chat with Alice. And I realised, you're not the girl I had you pegged to be"

"What exactly did they tell you?" I ask him, dreading the answer.

"Ah...okay...they told me about your father's..._problem_. And that your mother is flighty and hardly ever around. Alice may have mentioned what happened with Jacob Black..."

"So, you came over because...you felt _sorry _for me?"

"Bella, that's not-"

"No, you didn't want to have anything to do with me before, which I can sort of understand – I know I acted really stupidly. But then you found out my father is an alcoholic, my mother is a flake, and I had my heart broken by an asshole who thought an easy lay was better than being with me. Let's call it what it is Edward - this was a pity visit"

I can't help being disappointed.

"Bella..."

"I was tired of the games too, Edward. And thanks for coming over to make peace. But I'm fine. You don't have to force yourself to be friendly because you feel sorry for me"

I climb out of the truck and so does he. I turn to go into the house, expecting Edward to just get into his own car and drive away. But when I get to the front door of the house, he calls out.

"Bella!"

I turn around and he comes toward me, jogging up the steps and stopping in front of me.

_Say you don't pity me. Say you just want to kiss me again._

He holds his hand out.

Oh, right. He still has my car keys.

I reach out my non-bleeding hand and he places the keys in my palm, but his fingers linger around mine and he leans in close to me, so close that I can feel his breath on my ear.

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything" he says, before swivelling around and jogging back to his car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, it's been a while between updates. Study has been a bit crazy lately, and my mind has been elsewhere. Thanks to anyone out there still interested. haha**

**Anything Twilight-ish is not mine. **

**BPOV**

Things seem to be happy to continue for now as per usual. My little outburst apparently wasn't enough to inspire Renee and Phil to cancel their trip to Seattle. And Charlie hadn't bothered to call and let me know that my words had any effect at all either. Although I know their communication skills are, sadly, about as advanced as mine, I still expected something in return for the special effort I took to yell at them. Something along the lines of _I'm sorry I've been so self-absorbed that I didn't notice the effect that my asshole-like behaviour had on you, I'm sorry, I love you, and I'll try to change_. But no. It's only been a day though, so I figure I'll give them three more days tops for them to make it known that they actually want me in their lives. Otherwise...well, I don't know exactly. Emancipation? Teenage rebellion? Or something.

And then there's Edward.

I arrive at school not knowing what to expect. I mean what, are he and I friends now? All is forgotten?

And what the hell was that, him holding my hand in the car (okay, chill out Bella, he was just trying to stop you from bleeding to death), or when he leaned into me so close that admittedly, my heart had fluttered a little at the thought that he might even kiss me again, but then he said "I'm not forcing myself to do anything". Well what the hell does that even mean?

I walk into biology, completely planning to keep my cool. Let's see how Edward acts, and then maybe I'll know where we stand. I take my seat at our table and start scribbling insignificant shapes into my book, trying to pretend I'm not waiting for Edward Cullen to show up.

I can feel him approaching before I even look up. He places his books on the table, but stands there for a second before sitting down. I glance up and find him looking down at me. His lip twitches into a little smirk.

"Hello Bella" he says, taking his seat.

"Edward" I say, and I bite my bottom lip, because for some reason my own mouth is twitching upwards of its own accord. He notices though, and his smirk morphs into an amused grin.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing" he answers, and pretends to be busy flipping through his book. He suddenly snaps it shut again though, and his hand shoots out and grabs my own.

"What the-" Instinctually, I try to pull back, but his grip is tight. So here I am, my hand being held half-way between Edward and myself, and I have no freaking idea what he is doing. I look up into his eyes, and oh, he looks straight back into mine and, weirdly, I relax and he brings my hand closer to him, turning it palm up and observing.

Oh, okay. Checking the damage. I'm so caught up in whatever is going on here that I do not even notice when Mr Banner starts talking, or when he addresses a question to me.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Bella" Edward corrects him, not even looking up. He does, however, release my hand and place it back on the table.

"Hmm?" I have no idea what Mr Banner is asking.

"Surely I don't have to repeat myself?"

I freaking hate it when teachers do that.

"Prophase" Edward mutters next to me under his breath. But of course, I'm too stubborn to listen. I don't want Edward to have the satisfaction of knowing he had to give me the answer. I glare at him for knowing it at all, for knowing whatever the hell Mr Banner was saying when I was lost in the feeling of his fingers on my hand. But he just shrugs at me.

"Isabella?"

"_Bella_" Edward corrects again, and I can tell Mr Banner is getting annoyed.

"Mr Cullen..."

"She obviously doesn't know" Edward tells him.

Oh what, is he _trying _to get a rise out of me?

"_I know_!" I defend myself.

"Well?" the teacher prompts.

"It's prophase!" I announce exasperated, and the class chuckles at my outburst. Edward chuckles too.

"Like I said" he mutters.

"Oh, get over yourself" I tell him, and he stops chuckling, but I can tell it's an effort.

We are supposed to set up a microscope and work with our lab partners to identify stages of mitosis. Still a little aggravated, I am not at all impressed with the activity, or the way Edward is behaving. He writes the first two stages down without consulting me.

"You think I can maybe participate?" I snap at him.

"Well I had to give you the answer before Bella, I just it would be easier this way"

"You did not have to _give _me the answer" I tell him, snatching the microscope and pulling it in my direction. He doesn't release it straight away, and I have to give it a good yank.

"Metaphase" I tell him, after inspecting the slide. He doesn't write my answer.

"Mind if I check?" he asks.

"Suit your fucking self" I tell him, fed up. He grins, looking over my shoulder. I turn my head to see what he is looking at to find Mr Banner scowling at me.

"That language is unacceptable in my classroom, Miss Swan"

I look back at Edward, who is looking amused and satisfied. I swing my leg and give him a swift kick in the shin.

"Fuck!" he exclaims, surprised. Mr Banner swings back around.

"Mr Cullen! I want to hear nothing more than discussions of mitosis from your table. Do not make me warn you two again"

Edward goes back to the microscope, identifying another stage and writing it down in his damn perfect handwriting. I go to snatch the microscope back, and again he holds on. So I yank again, but he lets go quicker than I anticipated and the microscope tumbles off the edge of the table, and onto the ground. Breaking.

Mr Banner is steaming.

"Detention"

So great. After school has ended I go to the after-school detention room in a freaking bad mood. Edward arrives shortly after I do and takes the seat right next to me. God he was infuriating today. I had thought he wanted to start over, why was he still playing with me?

"I thought we were putting an end to the games?" I huff.

"Well...we put an end to the pranks. But you're just too much fun to mess with"

"Well I'm glad I amuse you"

I shift in my chair, moving away from him a little and crossing my legs, readjusting the skirt I had put on in celebration of the sun and clear sky today, which hardly ever makes an appearance in Forks.

Wait, was that-

Did Edward just check out my legs?

Bored and curious, and so annoyed that I think it would be fun to test him, I angle myself toward him a little, and change the position of my legs, placing the other one on top. And sure enough his eyes flicker downwards again....

Interesting.

"I thought we weren't playing games, Bella?" he asks, an amused smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you're doing"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I notice Edward's eyes follow the movement before quickly darting back to mine.

"Bullshit" he mutters.

**EPOV**

My car is parked just a few spaces away from Bella's truck so I follow her through the car park, clearly to her annoyance. Okay, so that scene in biology, getting us into detention, maybe it was a bit stupid. But come on, she can give as good as she fucking gets. I mean, that leg shifting in that little skirt and the hair flipping, if that wasn't game-playing then I don't know what the fuck is. Plus, I'm having fun with her.

It's kind of weird, after all the pranks we pulled on each other, for me to regress back to this petty behaviour as if I'm some ten year old bully with a crush.

_A crush?_

"I'm not sure I like this new relationship of ours" she huffs, unlocking her truck.

"Oh, but I do" I assure her, stopping outside her door as she climbs in. She rolls her eyes, turning the key in the ignition only to be met with a sound I would have expected from this piece of shit truck long ago. The thing is dying.

"Ahhh!!" she growls, slamming her hand against the steering wheel and trying again. I try very hard not to laugh at her.

"What is it with you and cars?" I ask, and am met with one of those glares of hers that I'm getting quite used to.

Clearly she's not going anywhere in her truck, so she calls a tow and I wait with her til it turns up. The dude turns out to be the same driver who'd picked my car up that day.

He looks from Bella to me, recognition lighting up his face.

"You kids are keeping me in business" he chuckles, and I can feel Bella fuming at my side.

"Come on princess" I say, as she woefully watches her beast of a truck being dragged away.

"Don't call me that, and come on _what?" _

"Come on I'll drive you home"

She stands there for a minute, arms folded across her chest as I turn away and head for my own car. But after a minute she huffs again and walks after me, climbing into the passenger seat.

She starts playing with my radio, flipping through the songs on my mix CD before I push her hand away and choose a song myself.

"Don't you know it's polite to give the passenger DJ privileges?" she asks.

"So if we were in your car, I could choose the sound-track?"

"Hell no"

"Well there you go" I say, settling on Alternative Ulster.

"You're lucky I like Stiff Little Fingers" she mutters, and her fingers start drumming to the beat on her thigh.

I grin at her. She has decent taste in music. I can tick that off my _getting to know Bella Swan _list. Wait. Since when the fuck do I have a list?

"This is weird" she announces after a brief period of silence. Damn right it is. We're not enemies, as far as I can tell. We're not friends...yet. I still think she's fucking hot, kind of annoying, cute at times and confusing as hell. What the fuck are we?

"Thanks for the-" she begins as I park in her driveway. But I decide to interrupt her before she can open the car door and escape.

"So, have you finished that painting of me?"

"There is no painting _of _you" she scowls.

"But there's a painting with me _in_ it"

She rolls her eyes, but I can tell that she never intended for me to see that painting and now she's getting flustered and embarrassed.

"I painted to release some..._feelings _I was having at the time, mainly things that were pissing me off. You just happened to feature heavily in that period"

"So it's finished?"

"Yes. It's finished"

"Great, I want to see it" I tell her, getting out of the car as she scrambles after me and follows me to her front door.

"Ah...no. Edward, I'm not inviting you in"

She's getting really annoyed. I like it.

"Why?"

"You're being an ass"

"An _ass? _How am I being an ass?"

"Oh my god" she mutters, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Oh. I get it. It's not very good, is it? The painting turned out shit and now you're embarrassed"

That gets her. She shoots me a glare and unlocks the front door, calling me an ass one more time as I try not to laugh at her. I follow her into her little studio room and she gestures toward the painting leaning against the wall.

Wow. Bella really has some fucking talent. Just wow.

"It's good" I tell her. She's fidgeting.

"Thanks" she says stiffly, turning on her heel and leaving the room. "You can leave now" she says over her shoulder.

Well.

I follow her into the kitchen anyway, where she starts rifling through cupboards.

"You must be confused" she says as she reaches up into a cupboard. "This isn't _outside_"

"Look" I tell her, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry I annoyed you today"

"Don't give me that" she says. "You were loving every minute of it"

"Well, yeah. But you're right. It's..._this_...is weird. I'm not really sure what the situation is between us"

"Yeah. I get it" she admits, finally turning around. "Maybe we can try...you _not _being an asshole?"

"It's not like you're little miss innocent"

"Fine. I'll be less of an idiot"

"And I'll be less of an asshole"

"Well. I'm sure you'll _try_" she says, and holds out her hand. I take it, shake it, hold on maybe a little too long. I let go and she turns back to the cupboard again, retrieving a small yellow box.

"What the hell is that?"

She looks from me to the box and then back to me, with an incredulous expression on her face, as if I'd just asked her who The Beatles were.

"Instant mac and cheese?"

"Are you serious?"

"Edward. I don't joke about instant meals"

"I mean, you've got a kitchen like _this_" I wave my arm around the room to emphasise my point, I mean seriously, you could cook for fucking royalty in here "And you're going to microwave some fake cheesy fucking sludge?"

She shrugs.

"I don't cook"

"Oh. You usually have someone to do that for you?"

"Huh. How's that _not being an asshole _thing working out for ya, Ed?"

"Well. I did try"

"When I say I don't cook, I mean I _can't _cook. Not without disastrous consequences, anyway".

**BPOV**

He simultaneously sighs, rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his coppery hair, before snatching the yellow box out of my hand.

"Alright. Step aside, princess"

He puts the box back in the cupboard behind me. He reaches to a hook on the wall that has an apron on it, which I'm pretty sure has never been used.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as he situates himself in front of me, placing the apron over my head.

"I'm giving you a lesson" he answers, bending toward me and reaching around to tie the straps around my back.

Ten minutes later I'm chopping up vegetables while Edward searches for more ingredients.

"Hey. I said _slice _that, not _dice _it" Edward growls, clearly getting frustrated at my lack of culinary abilities as I do my best at the chopping board.

"Slice, dice...what the _fuck _Edward?" I say, getting about as annoyed as he is. This was _so _not a good idea.

"Alright, whatever. It'll do"

"Oh, are you sure this tiny mishap won't make the meal taste like acid?" I say sarcastically.

"You're completely hopeless"

"Just tell me what to do next"

"Fine. Bring it all over here and throw it in the pan"

I stand back and let him stir the sizzling mess. It actually smells pretty good. Edward seems right into this cooking thing, his forehead creased a little as he stirs, but then he relaxes, reduces it to a simmer and puts the spoon down, turning back to me.

"So...what did you do at your dad's house last night? You seemed pretty worked up"

"Uh...Edward, we just agreed to try and not drive each other crazy, I don't think we're up to the braiding each other's hair and talking about our feelings stage _just _yet"

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Why?"

"Okay, fine. I yelled at both my parents last night. Don't worry, they definitely deserved it. I just figured if I could tell them how immature and infuriating they can be, they might try to change. But it made no difference. Renee went to Seattle, and Charlie hasn't called"

"I'm sure they'll come round"

I'm a little taken aback by the sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah...I wish they would"

Soon after we are hunched over our plates, practically inhaling this meal that actually turned out pretty freaking delicious. Edward grins at me.

"So now you can cook something that takes a little more effort than a buzz in the microwave next time"

"Well, you did most of it. I'm not sure I could do it myself if I tried"

Whoa. That sounded like I was asking him to come back. That sounded like I was flirting. _Was _I flirting?

Edward looks at me for a minute, but lets it go and looks back down to his plate. We both stand up at the same time to put our dishes in the sink, and when I turn away from the sink, I almost collide with him. He looks down at me with an amused little smile.

"You've got something on your cheek" he says, leaning in close to me and reaching out. His thumb glides over the space just to the left out my mouth, and lingers on my face for a moment. My heart's going a little crazy, and because I have no verbal filter in situations like this, I say,

"This is such a cliché"

"Huh?"

"You know, it always happens in the movies. The guy says, _you've got a little something_ and then reaches out to the girl's face, caresses it...and then they kiss"

Shit. Shut _up_ Bella.

Edward's eyebrows shoot up.

"Whoa. Who said I was going to kiss you?" he says, smirking down at me.

"Oh...I...um..."

"Relax, Bella" he laughs. He takes his hand away from my cheek. "I wouldn't want it to be a cliché anyway"

What does that mean? That he didn't want to kiss me or that he did, but I ruined the moment? Although his hand has left my face he's still leaning toward me and I'm just about ready to say _screw the clichés _and pull him towards me to kiss him myself. But the moment is broken by my phone ringing in my pocket. I retrieve it and look at the screen.

Oh.

"It's my dad" I tell Edward.

He nods, understanding.

"I'll leave you to it" he says, and leaves.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm ashamed of how short this chapter is. But its been so long since I have updated, I just wanted to get one up!**

**Characters are not mine.**

**BPOV**

Charlie was quiet and awkward on the phone, but I could tell he actually _wanted _to talk, which surprised and relieved me. He asked me to go to his house, so I take Renee's car and head over there.

He opens the door before I even reach the top step, which never happens. Usually I am left to enter the house myself, only to find Charlie reclining on the sofa, watching sports and drinking beer, and indifferent to my presence.

"Thanks for coming Bells" he says as he steps aside and lets me in. Charlie is clean, and shaven. His shirt isn't even as wrinkled as usual, and I can't smell any alcohol emanating from his body. These are all good signs.

We sit at the kitchen table and I wait for him to speak. I have already said everything I needed to. No it's his turn. I just hope it doesn't end up with us both yelling and me bleeding, like it did when I took my turn.

"I feel horrible, kiddo" he says, and I stay silent, waiting for him to continue. It's about time he felt horrible, in my opinion.

"I'm a wreck. I know I am. And I haven't been a good father to you. I fell apart when your mother left me and I didn't realise part of the family we had was still intact. You and me, Bells. Christ, I can't even remember when you stopped calling me 'dad'"

I do.

"It was after you got into the accident, I went to see you in the hospital and you asked me to leave"

I remember that day so clearly. I had walked into the hospital, crying because I was so worried about him. I walked out of the hospital crying because my own father had sent me away.

"I didn't want you to see me like that"

"You didn't understand that I _needed _to see you, no matter what state you were in"

Charlie shakes his head at himself and sighs. I'm not stupid. I know this declaration of his inadequacy as a father does not necessarily mean that things will change, leading to a nice little happily ever after. I am sceptical.

"You've grown up, Bells. And I'm scared that I've blown it, that it's too late for us"

"Jesus, it's not too late Charlie. The only thing getting in the way of us having a decent relationship is your unwillingness to change"

He snaps his head up.

"I can change" he argues.

Yet I am still sceptical, and I think somehow he can sense this.

"Bells, I _will _change"

"How?"

He motions to a notepad on the table.

"I got a number from Sue Clearwater. Apparently there's some kind of meeting, I guess it's some kind of AA type thing that goes on once a week here in Forks. I'm going to call them and let them know I'll be there tomorrow night"

"Really?" I ask, surprised but pleased.

"Yeah. But..." he trails off, he seems embarrassed.

"But what?"

"Can I ask you a favour Bells?"

"Sure"

"I'm shit-scared, to be honest. Come with me?"

I'm shocked by his honesty and request for my help. Charlie never asks _me _for anything. He's too stubborn, too proud. Obviously, it's where I get it from. But if this will help him get back to the guy he used to be, then I can't say no. What kind of a person would I be if I yelled at him for being such a shitty father and then refused to help when he actually reached out, actually started making an effort? So I nod my head and tell him I'll meet him here after school tomorrow.

I go back home and clean up the mess from Edward's and my dinner, thinking that I actually didn't mind Edward being in my house and bossing me around my own kitchen tonight, and that I actually had a good time with him. I go to sleep thinking that, after cooking with Edward and talking to Charlie as well, all in all it has been kind of a pretty good night.

I _hate_ Renee's car. I miss my truck, and this is the only option I have to get to school. I hate the car even more for being a stupid Volvo, and I really _really _hate it that Edward Cullen pulls into the car park next to me, and that I can see him laughing before he even steps out of his car.

"So _there's _the shiny Volvo" he says, grinning. "I knew you were hiding one somewhere"

"It's _not _my car, and shut the hell up" I tell him, slamming my own door closed.

"You're right" he says, looking from me to the car. "This just doesn't suit you Bella. The truck, however, was rough around the edges, erratic, a pain in the ass to drive..."

"Alright!"

He grins for a second more, pleased that he is successful in his attempts to annoy, and then his expression changes.

"So...is everything okay? With your dad?"

Like his sincerity last night, it takes me by surprise again. I'm having trouble reconciling this concerned Edward with the Edward that got me suspended from school.

"Actually...yeah. I think things are begin to look up between the old man and I"

Someone calls Edward's name but he ignores it and stays a second longer.

"I'm glad to hear that" he tells me.

The dreaded sound of Jacob Black's motorcycle pours into the parking lot. I can see over Edward's shoulder when Lauren Mallory climbs off, and then cue ass-slap...oh yes, there it is. Lauren pauses next to the bike, staring at Edward and I. Edward hasn't noticed, and he smiles at me before leaving to catch up with whoever was calling his name, but Lauren's expression remains sour. Even Jake is looking at me, his eyes raking from my feet to my face in that way that they used to.

And, what the _hell? _Please tell me he did not just check me make things worse, Lauren catches him, slaps his shoulder, and storms past me, making sure to utter insults under her breath. I'm not entirely sure why she hates me, I am no threat to her. Christ, Jacob it's not like Jacob wants me back, he's just a filthy perve, and even if he did, I'm not as stupid or desperate as to want to go back there. I shake the whole weird little scene out of my head and walk toward my first class.

When lunch rolls around Angela's gaze is focused on something behind my head, irritating me that her attention is not on the rather amusing anecdote I was in the process of telling.

"Angela?"

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" she tells me.

Not one for subtlety, I whip my head around. Edward was in fact looking, and he holds my gaze for a second while I wonder what he is up to, and Emmett leans in, whispering something to Edward. Sam catches my eye, bellows my name across the cafeteria, and beckons me over to their table.

"Bella Swan, why don't you sit with us for a little while?" Sam asks when I stop at the table next to them. I look at Edward, whose expression remains irritatingly unreadable. Then I look to Emmett, who, surprisingly, seems pleased with the idea of me joining them.

"Sit down, Swan" he tells me.

So I do. In the only empty space next to Edward. And it doesn't escape my attention that, as I sit down, Jessica Stanley watches me with a heartbroken expression while Lauren Mallory steams at her side. But I forget about that. Because it also does not escape my attention that, instead of sliding over a little out of politeness, to allow me a bit of personal space, Edward does not move along one bit, meaning that our legs are pressed together in a weirdly comfortable way.

"So Bella, how's life?" Emmett asks me with a big, surprising grin.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you this nice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're with Rosalie Hale, it just doesn't fit"

"Oh. Well...I am nice. I'm also a guy. Rosalie's hot"

"End of story?"

"Jesus, Swan, I'm not _that _shallow. No, you girls have a clash thing going on that she doesn't have with _everyone _you know. She's not as purely evil as you see her"

"We'll agree to disagree then, but you know she would _not _be happy about me sitting here"

"Bella. I like you. But there is no fucking way I'm telling Rosalie this"

I laugh at his honesty.

"Anyway, Bella. There was a reason Sammy here called you over"

**EPOV**

Shit.

Sam and Emmett decided to call Bella over because I had told them about yesterday, about getting detention with her and driving her home, about the painting and about cooking with her, about planning to kiss her before she started fucking babbling about clichés.

And as much as I'm loving the feeling of Bella Swan's leg pressed up against mine, I can't help but anticipate embarrassment about whatever the fuck Emmett is going to say to her.

"I hear my boy Edward cooked you dinner last night?" Emmett says. Bella looks from Emmett to me, then back to Emmett.

"I..uh...um"

Well, shit. I was dreading being embarrassed by Emmett, but seeing Bella get all flustered like this makes it almost worth it.

Emmett ignores Bella's lack of a comprehensible answer, and continues.

"And Sammy and I were just wondering, because it's quite the little rom-com going on between you two, what's going to happen next in the Edward and Bella show?"

Alright, that's it.

"Em, shut the fuck up" I tell him. Because I don't need my two asses of best friends thinking they should be playing match-maker here. When the hell did they turn into such fucking girls anyway? And because, as much as I enjoy seeing Bella uncomfortable, it's only truly entertaining when _I _am the one making her uncomfortable, not when she's being put on the spot by Emmett.

But Bella looks Emmett dead in the eye.

"The Edward and Bella show, huh? Well, McCarty, in this episode Edward is forced to help his best friend around school when he loses his walking capabilities after being kicked in the balls for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong"

I grin at Bella. God help the poor bastard who ever starts a serious argument with her.

"Touche, Swan" Emmett chuckles at her. He looks at me. "She's good, Eddie"

"Yeah" Sam agrees, laughing. "No wonder you couldn't win the prank war man"

I roll my eyes at them both.

"Who says I _couldn't _win it?"

At this, Bella's head whips around to look me in the eye, surprised and a little angry, as if she thinks I am planning on picking up where we left off. Yeah yeah beautiful, I know we called it quits on the prank war. I'm just fucking messing with you.

**BPOV**

I'm not sure what Edward meant by that. Is he offended that Emmett presumed he had lost the prank war? Because that's not good. Because Edward seems as stubborn as I am, and somebody implying that he can't win, I would imagine, would instil an instant determination to prove them wrong.

Wouldn't it?

"What does that mean?" I ask him warily.

He grins.

"Just that, you know, had we continued, there's no way you would have won" he winks at me.

"Oh right. You keep telling yourself that" I say to him, but the glint in his eye makes me wish that I hadn't challenged him. He just shakes his head at me, amused.

The rest of the day passes slowly. I receive two texts from Charlie making sure that I'll be there tonight.

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley pass me in the hall, Lauren muttering something about me pathetically dangling myself in front of Edward. Ok, I know those two think for some reason that Jessica and Edward were just _mean to be_, but me sitting at his table at lunch hardly qualifies as me _dangling _myself in front of him.

But I don't let them get to me. Because hey, I put up with Rosalie fucking Hale at Forks Academy. After that, these girls are cake. So I roll my eyes at Lauren and keep walking.

When the bell finally rings at the end of the day, I rush out of the building. Charlie, for some reason, seems worried that he has fucked up to such an extent that I would change my mind about going with him today. I want to get to his house as soon as possible; I want him to know I am here to help him, because I am determined that things are going to change. So I grab my bag and race out of the halls before any of the other students have even closed up their lockers for the day.

And I jog toward Renee's Volvo.

Or, at least, where I had parked Renee's Volvo.

What. The. Fuck.

My heartbeat quickens at the empty parking space, but I take a breath and look around the car park, thinking maybe I had parked it somewhere else. _Hoping _that right now, I am just having an idiotic moment.

No, I _had _parked it here. Right next to Edward's car.

Shit, shit and fucking shit!


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

My car has been moved. Somebody moved my fucking car!

I march away from the depressingly empty parking spot and back toward the main building. There are still students scattered in the halls – students who are gathering their bags and books, students who are chatting about insignificant things, students without a worry in the world because _their _cars have not just been stolen. Some of them actually step back when I walk by, obviously my fury is evident on my face. I find Edward at his locker, reaching in for some books.

"Edward".

He turns around, offering me a half grin when his eyes meet mine.

"Bella?"

The gleam in his eye when he looks at me is confirmation enough. If I was thinking logically, I would probably take the time to consider the possibilities. But I'm not thinking logically. I'm thinking that, for once, Charlie has put his faith in _me. _That Charlie is reaching out to me for help, that he needs me there, and that he is probably waiting and right now I have no way of getting to him like I had promised.

I am thinking that this prank, or whatever, is a cruel reflection of the last trick I had attempted to play on Edward. Moving his car. But my attempts at _that _went horribly wrong, and Edward _did _say, just before, that he could win this.

"Where the hell is the Volvo?" I demand.

He looks confused.

"Uh...if I recall, Bella...it's parked right beside my car?"

"Edward, don't mess with me. I have somewhere to be. I get it, okay, you can win this. You _do _win this"

"What are you talking about?", he folds his arms across his chest and furrows his brow.

"You shifted my fucking car, and I'd like to know where it is, right now!"

"Jesus Christ" he mutters, running a hand through his hair.

"Didn't you hear me? You win. Just tell me where the car is"

I do not notice the way Edward becomes angry at my accusations. I do not analyse his surprise, because I am worried about Charlie and that is blocking all my other sensibilities. But now, I notice Edward's frustrated sigh.

"I didn't try to _win, _Bella" he says coldly, before slamming his locker closed, stepping around me and walking away.

"Shit" I mutter to myself.

Well, what the _hell _is going on?

"Bella?"

I turn around sharply, surprised by the voice.

"What do you want, Jessica?"

"Edward...um...he didn't touch your car" she says hesitantly.

"What?"

"Uh..." It seems like Jessica is unsure whether she should be telling me this. I would have expected smug satisfaction from her at the way I had just falsely accused Edward, and I'm not sure why she's offering this information.

"Jessica, who took my car?"

"Lauren"

"Lauren?"

Jessica nods.

"_Why?"_

"Well...she thinks you're stealing Edward away from me..."

I roll my eyes.

"_I _don't think that Bella...I mean, I've seen how Edward looks at you"

How does Edward look at me?

"And I won't say that I'm not a little bit jealous...but Lauren takes it too far. She pretends to be sticking up for me, but really, Bella, she...just doesn't like you"

Ouch, don't bother sugar-coating it or anything Jessica.

"I never did anything to Lauren"

"Maybe not, but you're the hot new girl that has caught everyone's attention, and you just happen to be her boyfriend's ex. In Lauren's head, that just sends alarm bells screaming"

"God, this is ridiculous! Well, do you know where my car is?"

Jessica shakes her head.

"But I can try to find out. Here, give me your number. I'll call you after I've spoken to Lauren, okay?"

I put my phone number in her cell, and she smiles shyly before walking away, and I realise Jessica Stanley is possibly not so bad after all. Then I race out of the hall, hoping that I can still catch Edward.

He isn't even headed toward his car. He's leaning against the building, forehead wrinkled in frustration. I know I created that wrinkle and I feel horrible.

"Edward?"

He doesn't say anything, doesn't even turn, he just tilts his head so he is looking down at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry. About...that"

"I thought we were past this, Bella"

"I know. So did I. Look, Edward, I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. It's just...I went a bit crazy, you know? I promised Charlie I'd be at his house, right after school, because he asked me to be there..he's actually going to a meeting, making an effort. But he wouldn't go without me, and I promised. And now fucking Lauren Mallory has taken my car and I'm not where I should be, and part of me is terrified that Charlie is sitting at home, disappointed, and swigging a brand new bottle of scotch. And I panicked, so I blamed you, because you were the first person I thought of that would have any reason to do something like this"

I realise I am babbling, but Edward's expression changes from irritated to sympathetic.

He pushes himself off the wall.

"Come on" he says, over his shoulder, when I don't move.

"What?"

"I'll take you to your dad's house"

"But, the car..."

"I'll take care of it Bella"

**EPOV**

I made the promise, but I don't exactly have a plan as to how the fuck I'm going to take care of it. But Bella seems stressed about her dad, so first thing first, I drive her to his house.

Of course, it kind of pissed me off that she would instantly assume that _I _had been the one to mess with that shitty Volvo. But at the same time, I realise all that shit I was talking at lunch had probably put Bella on edge thinking that I was going to try to continue this prank war.

And after getting over my initial annoyance at Bella, I find myself even more pissed that it was Lauren Mallory who is messing with her.

"Thanks Edward" Bella says quietly from my passenger seat. She's fiddling with the sleeve of her top and I can't figure out if she's nervous about her dad or still embarrassed about accusing me.

"No problem"

"No, really. I feel like a super-bitch, you would have had every right to just leave me at school, or even to track down the car yourself and then launch it off a cliff or set it on fire after I accused you"

"Well. That's a little dramatic" I can't help but smile at her ramblings.

"Yeah..." she's distracted now, we have pulled into the driveway of her dad's house, and she's gazing out the window. Her dad is sitting on the front step, waiting, and Bella sighs in relief before turning to me.

"Jessica said she'd try to find out where my car is"

"Okay. Just go with your dad. Don't worry about the car, I'll get it back to you before you know it. I promise. Even if it _is _a fucking Volvo"

"Thankyou"

She smiles at me and exits the car, jogging up to her father as I reverse out of the driveway and wonder how the hell I have gotten so caught up in the world of Bella Swan.

Luckily I have Jessica Stanley's number in my phone, left there from Lauren's party when Jessica drunkenly insisted that I take it.

"Hello?" she answers after a couple of rings.

"Jessica, it's Edward. I'm looking for Bella's car"

"Yeah. I thought you might be. Listen, I can't get onto Jessica. I guess she's at work already. But I was just about to walk up there and find out what she's done with the car"

"I'll go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about it. Besides, Lauren's only going to be pissed with you for not taking _her _side, right?"

"True. Well, good luck then. And let me know if you have any problems"

"Thanks Jess"

Sure enough, Lauren Mallory is standing behind the register chewing gum at the supermarket she works at. She rolls her eyes as I approach, as if she knows exactly why I am here.

"Where's the car Lauren?"

"Bella send you to do her dirty work, Edward?"

"I volunteered"

"Whatever. It was just a joke, you know. But since you're acting _so_ serious about it, I'll tell you. It's parked just out Walkers Road"

She gave the information up easily, which I'm glad about, but she is still managing to annoy the hell out of me.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why not?"

I realise from this insolent answer that Lauren Mallory isn't worth any more of my time right now, and leave the store.

**BPOV**

"Thanks for coming today Bells" Charlie says as we exit the building after his meeting, which I think went well. Of course, I'm no expert on the successfulness of alcoholic's meetings, but Charlie seems to be walking as if a weight has been lifted and that must be a good thing.

"Of course. I'm glad you asked me"

I hesitate before heading toward Charlie's car. Across the road, leaning against his own car, Edward is waiting for me. Charlie follows my gaze and then looks back at me.

"Friend of yours Bella?" he says.

"Um...yeah"

"Well, go on" he says. "But I'm going to want to meet this boy sometime soon"

I stand there for a second, surprised because this is the first fatherly thing Charlie has said to me in a really long time. Then I give him a quick hug and jog toward Edward.

"Tell me you've got some good news for me" I say, stopping in front of him.

"I do" he tells me. "Get in"

We drive on to the outskirts of town, where we find my mother's Volvo sitting at the edge of a road at the side of a stretch of grass and shrubbery that dips steeply down toward a small creek.

"Well. That wasn't very imaginative" I say, climbing out of Edward's car. I try the doors to the Volvo only to find it locked.

"And they even remembered to lock my doors for me? This was the worst prank ever"

Edward chuckles as I begin searching my bag for my car keys. And because it's Forks, it starts raining.

I sigh and keep rummaging as I feel my hair getting soaked.

And, because it's me, a truck goes past and slaps water all over me, just as I have grasped my keys and held them above my head in victory. I can't even explain it, but in my shock, they manage to fly out of my hands and into the scrub behind me.

Edward scratches his head and looks from me to the general direction my keys must have landed.

"Uh...you just-"

"Yeah, I know what I did" I say flatly. I trudge through the rain in the direction my keys flew and Edward follows. We begin looking through the long grass. It continues raining and I can't help but mutter a few expletives, much to Edward's amusement, who chuckles quietly as he searches through the grass. Finally I notice something silver amongst all the green.

"Got them!" I call to Edward and he walks toward me as I reach for the keys. I stand upright just as I feel something cold and slimy against my palm. Holding my keys up, I realise that a fat disgusting slug has suctioned itself onto my car keys.

Again, I can't explain it. But I squeal and throw the keys away from me.

"Shit!" I say, realising the stupidity of what I just did.

Edward just stares at me in frustrated disbelief, shaking his head slowly.

"I...don't know why I did that"

"Who knows why you do _anything, _Bella" Edward rolls his eyes. We both look in the direction I had thrown the keys. Luckily they have landed just at the edge of the creek. I step forward to make my way down the steep slope and retrieve them, but Edward's hand on my forearm stops me.

"No no" he says. "Let me get them"

I know he is only volunteering because he doesn't trust that I won't somehow throw the keys away a third time, leaving us searching out here in the rain and the mud for far longer than is tolerable. I start pacing through the rain, there is absolutely no logic behind my pacing and clearly it was a terrible idea because I stumble on a rock, fall on my ass and begin, seemingly defying gravity, sliding down the slope toward Edward.

He swivels around as he hears my shriek and his eyes widen in surprise. His lip twitches up as he walks toward me, keys in hand, and I sit where I landed, covered in mud.

"Don't laugh" I tell him.

His lip twitches again and he crouches down in front of me. He clearly can't hold it in, and lets out a chuckle at my expense.

"Why are you laughing?" I huff at him, wiping mud off my hands as he hovers in front of me. He grins.

"Well, this isn't exactly something that happens every day"

"Ha. No. Having my car stolen, losing my keys in the rain, having a dirty great big slug hijack those keys, and then falling and sliding down a muddy slope on my ass...Edward, this _never _happens"

He watches me for a moment with a strange expression before speaking again.

"So if it never happens" he begins, leaning forward slightly, "it can't possibly be called a cliché?"

He rests his hands on my knees and leans in even closer, so that I can feel his breath fanning my face and his lips are only inches from mine as I realise he is referring to my mention of clichéd kisses.

"Right?" he breathes, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from my eyes.

"Right" I whisper back, and he closes the distance between us, crashing his lips against mine. And I forget the mud and the rain and the slugs and just all the shit, and give in completely to this moment with Edward.


End file.
